Golden Phoenix and Silver Dragon
by Descendant of Doom
Summary: Completed! Something happened over the summer to Draco. Now he needs protection from Voldemort. Will Harry protect him and if so what is in store for the two? Slash DMHP
1. The Return of Fifth Year

A/N: Hello everyone. I finished this story a while ago and figured I would remove the author's notes at the top of each chapter. This was my first fic in this genre and due to your overwhelming reviews is my most popular one and well liked one as well. So for those of you that have not read it, I hope you enjoy and leave a review. For all those who reviewed throughout the course of my writing this I thank you for your support and your reviews. Thank you! Enjoy!

Warning: Slash Harry/Draco eventually, abuse, and rape in later chapters. If you don't like then don't read.

Disclaimer: Belongs to the talented J.K. Rowling. So it's not mine.

**_Golden Phoenix and Silver Dragon_**

**Chapter One**

_The Return of Fifth Year_

Thunder roared and lightning flashed in brilliance across the inky black night sky. Harry Potter sighed standing at the gargoyle waiting for Professor Dumbledore to come from the welcome back feast. The summer had been completely and utterly boring. Harry was happy to be back for his fifth year, it was better than being with the Dursley's and their constant ignorance and among other things.

Harry watched Dumbledore walk up with Professor McGonagall. The headmaster gave a smile, his blue eyes twinkling in merriment. McGonagall gave a nod in greeting.

"Hello Harry." Dumbledore greeted happily.

"Good evening, professor." Harry replied. Dumbledore nodded and walked towards the gargoyle.

"Sugar cane." Dumbledore said. The gargoyle leapt aside and the small group climbed on the spiral staircase. Harry walked into the large round office. The pictures of the former headmasters slept quietly snoring on the walls, books and scrolls were scattered across every available space and the fire blazed to life as Dumbledore walked past. McGonagall gestured to a seat in front of the headmasters' extremely messy desk. Harry moaned inwardly about the order but took the seat indicated.

"Harry how was your summer?" Professor Dumbledore asked curiously.

"It was fine, professor." Harry lied simply as it was now becoming easier to do over time. "I know, professor, that this isn't the reason why you asked me here."

"Right you are." Dumbledore said his eye twinkling with uncontained merriment. Harry waited but he realized that was all the information the professor was going to give him.

"So professor, why am I here?" Harry asked. Dumbledore grinned.

"I will tell you as soon as the others show up." The old wizard replied. Harry sighed. When would he get a straight answer from the elders he was supposed to obey.

The large door creaked and two sets of feet walked into the room. They stopped and Harry heard one person start to walk backwards until they hit the heavy door. Harry turned in his seat to see his potions' professor glaring at him. Harry's jade green eyes looked past the older man to come eye to eye with the sterling silver eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"No! Absolutely not! I refuse!" the blond exclaimed loudly no hint of the cold Malfoy mask.

"Now Draco, we have no other option." Dumbledore said trying to calm the young teen down.

"No! I refuse! I fucking refuse! Abso-_bloody_-lutely not! I don't fucking care if it's the only bloody option." Draco stated.

"Draco, watch your mouth." Snape said coldly. Draco gave a low growl at the head of his house and the man gave a surprised look.

"If I know why Malfoy was upset, I might have my own arguments." Harry commented. Draco's eyes flashed towards him.

"You haven't even bloody told him! Well isn't that fucking fantastic!" Draco stated. Harry sighed in irritation.

"Don't you ever shut that fucking pure blood mouth of yours!" Harry exclaimed. Draco stared wide-eyed at the ebony haired boy.

"The saviour of the wizarding world isn't so prefect after all." Draco muttered. Harry sighed loudly and turned to Dumbledore.

"What is going on? I want an explanation now." Harry ordered the headmaster whose eyes just twinkled. Silence rang in the room as Harry waited for an answer. His anger was rising steadily. Finally he growled loudly heading towards the large wooden doors. Harry heard a sigh as he reached the door and yanked it open with all his anger.

"Wait!" Draco yelled stopping Harry from leaving. Harry turned to him expectantly. Swallowing his pride, Draco walked forward. "They wish to put me...under your protection."

**To Be Continued...**

Descendant of Doom


	2. Protector of Thy Enemy

**Chapter Two**

_Protector of Thy Enemy_

Harry stood there for several moments processing what the blond had said. His jade eyes widened slightly before he met Draco's silver eyes.

"Why?" Harry asked softly. Draco's eyes darkened to a stormy grey as Harry watched several emotions fly through them. Draco shook his head.

"I can't tell you. All you need to know for now is that Voldemort wants me, dead or alive." Draco said quietly. Harry looked past him to the professors.

"That's the reason why you picked me. You don't want to endanger anyone else's life." Harry stated confidently. Dumbledore stood and walked towards them. He gently placed a hand on each of their shoulders giving them both a smile.

"Other than not wanting to endanger anyone else. You are the only one powerful enough of the students to protect Draco should trouble arise." Dumbledore commented. "If you agree to this, you two will be given your own personal quarters. All of your classes will be together. In other words, you'll be attached at the hip. We will move the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables next to each other, no matter how dangerous that may be. Everything will be done mostly together; there will be exceptions for the next few weeks. That is if you two are willing to go through with this."

Harry looked at Dumbledore and sighed. He turned to stare at Draco. Draco slowly let his barriers down and let emotions to show in his eyes. Harry watched the change in Draco's eyes and realized the boy was scared and Draco was putting his trust in Harry. Plus it must have been killing Draco to drop his barriers and to do it for his rival. Then Harry realized he was desperate.

"Malfoy? Is this what you want?" Harry asked quietly. Draco stared at him for a moment slowly putting back up his carefully erected barriers.

"Yes." Draco replied. Harry nodded and turned around to face Dumbledore.

"I'll do it. I would like to tell Ron and Hermione though." Harry said to Dumbledore.

"Well, no one is to know the true reason. I thought the reason we could make is Professor Snape found you two fighting. Since we've had enough of your fighting, we are punishing you both by making you stay together for the remainder of the year." Dumbledore stated. Harry nodded. "In three weeks once Draco knows who he can trust – until then no one is allowed in your private rooms – then you can tell others you trust and Draco trusts and vice versa. You can have company after the trial period." The headmaster indicated for Draco and Harry to follow.

Slowly they left the headmaster's office walking down the cold, drafty hallways. Dumbledore glanced over his shoulder at the two rivals. His blue eyes twinkled as he looked forward again.

"Different passwords will be used since we have a Gryffindor and a Slytherin living together. Harry, you will need to use parseltongue as many things only work with them. You'll have to teach Draco the words as best as possible so he won't be relying on you all the time for that. We will have to set you two up for lessons together and teachers." Dumbledore said continuing to stroll down the hall towards a remote part of the school. They were headed for a tower in the northeastern part of the school. Soon Dumbledore stopped in front of a picture with a middle-aged knight with a field behind him. A night sky with lightning flashed. Looking closer, Harry noticed two creatures in the sky but couldn't place what they were.

"Hello Albus." The man said. "Oh, are these the ones we spoke of?"

"Yes, Galahad, they are and I would like to show them their new home." Dumbledore replied.

"Oh yes. Password?" Galahad asked.

"Dranix." Dumbledore said. The picture swung open. Draco and Harry entered the enormous round room and stopped. They stood on a black plush carpet with spirals of silver and gold. Immediately to their left was a dark wood table on a kitty-corner. A swinging door was a few feet away from the table. Double doors were a little away from the fireplace on their right. The fireplace was made of dark stone and elegantly etched into it was four animals, a dragon, a bird, a snake and a lion. In front of the fire was a long black couch, two comfy chairs were beside it across from each other; one was Slytherin green and the other Gryffindor red, and a coffee table had been placed in front of the couch. In the far left part of the room was a giant round table with several comfortable looking chairs. Across from the entrance was a spiral staircase leading to the upper level. Several pictures stood high up on the walls and the ceiling showed the solar system moving across the night sky.

"_What'ss iss itss_?" Harry heard a snake hiss. He turned around looking up at the portrait of a beautiful green snake with piercing yellow eyes. Draco turned around and looked where Harry was looking.

"That was Salazar Slytherin's snake, I've been told." Dumbledore commented. Harry sighed.

"_Not what'ss, who. I'm Harry Potter and this is Draco Malfoy. We will be staying here. Who are you?_" Harry hissed. Draco stared at him, this was only the second time he had seen the boy speak the language. The snake looked at them both sizing them up.

"_Myss namesss isss Sssocratesss_." The snake hissed. Draco waited for an explanation. Harry put a finger up for Draco to wait.

"_Is it alright if we stay here? I know –_"

"_Yousss mayss ssstaysss heress. Mastersss ssssaidsss yousss wouldss comesss. I'ssss knowsss itssss yousss._" Socrates cut Harry off. Harry nodded.

"I told him our names. His name is Socrates. We are allowed to stay here. His master told him we would come. I'm confused about that part." Harry said to Draco. Draco nodded slowly.

"Now I will leave you. I bet you two are very tired but want to explore a little more. Goodnight." Dumbledore said and left through the hole. Harry walked over to the double doors on the right and opened one. He let out a gasp and Draco came running.

Inside was a deep bedroom. On the left was a four-poster bed done in red and on the right the same one was in green. Two towering windows with black curtains was on the far wall in between them was the fireplace. A small round table with two chairs sat in front of it. Their trunks were at the end of their respective beds. Walking over to the red bed, Harry sat down and grinned. It was extremely soft and comfortable. Glancing up he noticed a pair of double doors. He opened one and looked inside. It was a walk-in closet. He raised an eyebrow. 'When am I ever going to have that many clothes to need a walk-in closet?'

Draco opened his closet and grinned. Rows on top of rows of wizard robes and muggle clothes that he had hidden from his father lined the walls. Closing the doors he turned to the single door on his side of the room. He walked towards the door and pushed it open. His eyes widened.

"Potter, come here." Draco called. Harry sighed walking over.

"What is it, Malfoy?" Harry asked. Draco moved aside to reveal a bathroom done in white marble. A square bathtub like the prefects tub was the main feature of the room. Another smaller room lead to a single toilet and beside the room was a room with two shower stalls. On the opposite side of the room were two sinks and a long mirror. Draco walked straight to the mirror.

"Lovely." The mirror said. Draco gave it a smirk.

"God, no wonder you have a complex." Harry said before walking out.

"Hey!" Draco said feeling insulted but followed Harry anyway. Leaving the bedroom, Harry walked to the single door across the room. Swinging the door open, Harry found a modern muggle kitchen. Draco stopped gazing in awe.

"What are all of these contraptions?" Draco asked awed. Harry smiled.

"This is a muggle kitchen." Harry answered going to the fridge. He pulled out a pitcher and placed it on the countertop. He looked through the cupboards and found the glasses. "Want some juice?"

"Sure." Draco replied as Harry passed him a glass of pumpkin juice. Harry put away the juice and left the room with Draco behind him. Slowly they climbed the stairs until they reached a platform.

"How do we get the rest of the way up?" Draco asked.

"_Up._" Harry hissed in parseltongue. Slowly they rose to enter a round room with seven doors.

In their search, they found a library, a potions lab, a training room at least that's what they believed it to be, one door had a snake on it which they found was a secret passageway to the dungeons, another door with a lion went to the Griffindor tower and then they found a door that wouldn't open at all.

Finally, they went back down and headed to bed. Actually Harry went to bed, Draco did a whole bunch of stuff in the bathroom making tonnes of noise and finally went to bed.

"Good night, Malfoy." Harry said sleepily.

"Good night Potter."

**To Be Continued..**

Descendant of Doom


	3. Fighting Or Getting Along?

**Chapter Three**

_Fighting or Getting Along_

Harry woke to a dark room and talking of a scared sleeping boy. He grabbed his wand then his glasses shoving them onto his nose. He slowly crept to the other side of the room stubbing his toe on Draco's bed.

"Ow." He mumbled. "Lumos." Harry looked down at Draco. The blond had kicked off his covers in his attempt to get away from whatever was pursuing him in his dream. Moonlight hit milky white skin and Harry sighed letting his wand go to float beside him. He put a knee on the bed and Draco went entirely still.

"No, please, not again. Please don't hurt me. No!" Draco said. Harry gently placed a hand on Draco's shoulder shaking him lightly.

"Draco, wake up. It's just a dream. Draco, wake up." Harry whispered continuing to shake him lightly. Draco's eyes flew open; he sat up and punched Harry in the face causing Harry to fall off the bed hitting the floor hard. His wand fell to the floor going out.

"Oh my god, Potter. What are you doing over here?" Draco said leaning over the bed. Harry looked up to see unshed tears in the blond's eyes. He stood up and sat down beside Draco.

"Trying to wake you up from a nightmare. Are you okay?" Harry asked watching Draco carefully.

"I'm fine." He said turning his head away. Harry nodded getting up. He picked up his wand and walked back to bed.

Harry laid awake hearing Draco toss and turn for a while. In the end, Draco gave a sigh and walked over to Harry's bed. Harry pulled the covers back for Draco and he climbed under the covers lying beside Harry. Soon Draco's even breathing filled the air. Harry watched him sleep before falling asleep himself.

Draco growled as he woke to a strange beeping noise. Harry lifted his head and glared at the alarm clock before hitting it turning it off. Draco looked over at him before climbing out of Harry's comfortable bed.

"What was that fucking thing?" he asked walking towards the bathroom pretending like he hadn't been in Harry's bed.

"A muggle alarm clock." Harry replied stretching his arms and tensing his slightly tanned chest muscles. Normally, his muscles were hidden beneath smooth flat planes. He was under nourished from his stay with the Dursley's, he was average height but still scrawny. No one knew he had well toned muscles underneath it all and more power than anyone could imagine. Draco seemed to be just like Harry in physical build but Harry had no idea why. He watched as Draco walked into the bathroom.

An hour and a half later, Harry poked his head into the bedroom looking at the boy in front of the mirror, who was making sure everything was in place. Harry gave a sigh at the vain blond.

"You spend _too much_ time on your looks." Harry said. Draco scoffed.

"And you _obviously_ not enough. I doubt you even know what a bloody hairbrush is." Draco drawled. Harry sighed knowing all shields were up. In a few hours, he already knew when the blond was on the defensive.

"At least I don't spend forever in the bathroom like a _girl_." Harry retorted. Draco glared before giving a smirk. Harry shook his head at Draco.

"Guess everyone will know we aren't happy with this. Oh how I love to please the crowd." Draco drawled lazily.

"We are going to be late for breakfast, come on blondie." Harry said grabbing Draco's arm dragging him out the rooms.

The whole school was already in the Great Hall eating breakfast when the doors burst open with Harry jumping out of the way from a hex.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled knocking Draco back but not disarming him.

"Incarcerous." Draco growled. Harry jumped onto the Ravenclaw table avoiding the ropes flying at him. Draco walked the rest of the way into the Hall.

"Tarantallegra." Harry said.

"Protego." Draco drawled before jumping onto the Hufflepuff table. The two famous rivals glared at each other from across the space between them. Dumbledore chuckled softly knowing the boys were mostly keeping up appearances even if they didn't like each other, he knew eventually they would become friends. Sighing he stood slowly.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, come here." Dumbledore commanded. Giving each other one final glare, they leapt down walking towards the teachers' table. Once in front of Dumbledore, Draco gave a smirk and Harry smiled.

"They planned this." Professor Snape hissed quietly. Draco elegantly raised an eyebrow staring at Snape.

"Why of course Sev." He mouthed. Snape glared at his favourite student. Dumbledore walked up to the two rivals putting a hand on each of their shoulders and turned them around to face the school. The whole Great Hall was silent with every student's eyes at the front.

"Good morning everyone. As the Slytherins and Gryffindors may have noticed Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were not in their dorms last night. Professor Snape found Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter duelling in the hallway. The staff has had enough of their fighting so as punishment we have moved them in together and will be attached to each other at most times. They will have all classes together and to make one thing easier..." Dumbledore said before flicking his wand. The Hufflepuffs yelped in surprise as their table was switched with the Slytherin table. The Slytherins and Gryffindors glared at each other in pure hate. "I want your wands for now, you'll get them back later today." Harry and Draco looked at each other before handing over their wands reluctantly. Draco wasn't sure if he liked this idea. 'What if someone tries to hurt me? I can't protect myself and neither can Potter. What is that old bat thinking taking our wands.' "Now go eat breakfast." Harry and Draco nodded walking together to their seats. Harry sat down beside Hermione across from Ron with Draco behind him.

Soon the Hall was a buzz again mostly about the two rivals. Hermione looked at Harry as he piled food in his mouth. Draco hit him causing Harry to turn around glaring.

"Slow down, Potter, you might choke and I'll get out of this torture." Draco drawled.

"Do I have to bring up _this_ morning, Malfoy?" Harry retorted. Draco glared silently at the boy-who-lived who gave Draco a smirk in return. Harry turned back to his breakfast under the scrutiny of Hermione's gaze. Finally Harry sighed turning towards Hermione who smiled lightly.

"What is it, 'Mione?" Harry asked quietly.

"What really happened, Harry? You're not telling me something." Hermione said. Harry sighed and glanced over his shoulder at Draco's back.

"I got into a fight, simple as that." He replied with a slight shrug.

"Trust me, I will figure out what you are hiding." She stated. That's when the head's of the houses started handing out time tables. Harry and Draco were handed theirs and groaned.

"You have got to be bloody kidding me." They said in unison.

**To Be Continued...**

Descendant of Doom


	4. Exploding Cauldrons and Shattered Glass

**Chapter Four**

_Exploding Cauldrons and Shattered Glass_

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the two rivals and put the information away for later use. Harry and Draco glared at each other. Blaise chuckled at the two boys. Draco and Harry turned to glare at Blaise who quickly covered his laugh with a hand over his mouth.

"Harry, come on. We don't want to be late for Double Potions." Hermione said as Ron walked to her side. Harry stood waiting for Draco to stand. Giving a loud sigh, he grabbed Draco's arm hauling the Slytherin to his feet. Blaise followed suit standing beside Draco. Harry looked at Blaise trying to tell if he was trustworthy.

"Don't worry Potter I won't touch your boy toy. If only Dray was a little more willing to put out for us not so famous people. I would have already taken Dray for a ride." Blaise said as if he was talking about the weather. Draco simply hit Blaise upside the head and started to walk away with Harry rushing after him.

"What was that about?" Harry asked quietly. Draco laughed quietly and stopped.

"Blaise being his normal self. He's been trying to get into everyone's pants since he was ten; I swear that boy has a sex drive like no other. If things go as planned, he might try you next. Trust me, he's been thinking about that since he's laid eyes on you. Says he wants to bring out your dark side." Draco replied heading for the dungeons. Harry shook his head stepping in time with Draco.

Upon reaching the classroom Harry stopped and Draco sighed staring at the raven-haired boy. Hermione and Ron walked up beside Harry.

"Come on, Potter." Draco said. Then it hit him; Harry was preparing himself for the worst. Harry slowly let out a breath and indicated for Draco to lead the way. Draco stepped into the classroom with Harry following him. Draco sat in the middle row at the front. Harry groaned inwardly sitting down beside the blond. Snape swooped into the room causing all talking to cease. He sneered at the class.

"For the rest of the year, you will be paired up with the partner I assign you unless I change it." Professor Snape said and started ordering pairs together. Draco and Harry watched everything with a smirk (from Draco) and a frown (from Harry). Snape glared at them making them rule their features to blank. Harry looked to his right to see Blaise and Ron paired up, behind him sat Hermione and Pansy. He looked past Draco to see Neville paired with Goyle. Snape glared at him forcing his attention to the greasy git.

"I wish to see how much you all remember from last year so for the next few weeks, you will be making potions from last year that most of you didn't perfect last year." Snape said. Harry inwardly groaned as the ingredients for the potion appeared up on the blackboard. Harry walked to the storage room grabbing the ingredients and headed back to Draco who had started the cauldron. They worked together for a while only talking when something needed to be added.

Suddenly Harry grabbed Draco pulling him towards him. Draco went to snap at Harry when Neville and Goyle's cauldron exploded. The mess stopped a centimetre away from Draco's shoe. The blond turned to Harry with an eyebrow raised as Snape yelled at Neville.

After Double Potions, they headed to Transfiguration where they all took boring notes on how to change a feather into a bird.

During Charms, Harry ended up daydreaming while looking out the window. Draco pinched Harry causing him to glare at the silver-eyed boy, making sure to be attentive to how to do a location charm properly.

When the bell rang, Draco grabbed Harry heading to their room. Draco muttered the password darkly. He walked in throwing his bag on the table by the door and immediately flopped down in the Slytherin green chair. Harry sighed.

"Why are we here and not in the Great Hall for lunch?" Harry asked sitting on the couch. Draco looked up.

"We don't have wands, no way of protecting myself." He muttered. "So sorry I wanted to come back for a bit seeing as we have a spare after lunch." Harry grabbed Draco by the arm dragging him out the door. As they walked down the hall and around the corner they were suddenly stopped by an angry mob of sixth year Slytherins. Draco glared at them.

"I think we just walked into a pit of snakes." Draco mumbled.

"Malfoy, what are you doing with _Potter_?" the leader said with a sneer. Draco sighed as he stepped forward.

"Dumbledore told you all this morning what's going on." Draco drawled using his aristocratic air that Harry was so use to seeing. The leader sneered and drew his wand.

"I don't care if you're a _Malfoy_, you will know pain." Another growled. Harry sighed. Suddenly three large boys grabbed Harry and started beating him up as two held him. Draco leapt out of the way as the leader charged at him only to find himself in the middle of a mob being kicked and punched from all directions. He curled up trying to protect himself.

Harry felt his magic break loose, the Slytherins went flying into the wall and all the windows shattered the glass falling on the sixth years. Draco's eyes widened at the Gryffindor. Harry had a strange red and gold aura surrounding him, his green eyes held an inner fire and Draco felt the hum in the air from the power; it was so strong his teeth were aching.

Harry ceased to glow; he grabbed Draco heading back to the room. Harry whispered the password and walked in quickly shutting the door. He gently pushed Draco into the chair before he went into the kitchen. A house elf appeared before Draco as Harry walked out.

"Hello Dobby." Harry said. Dobby squeaked and scrambled over to him.

"Hello Harry Potter, sir. Dobby is at your service, Harry Potter, sir." Dobby squeaked.

"I just need some lunch for Malfoy and I." Harry said walking over to Draco with ice wrapped in a towel. There was a pop and Dobby was gone. Harry sighed placing the ice on Draco's cheek.

"I'm glad I never made you angry enough for your magic to break loose." Draco said wincing at his broken lip. Harry laid a finger on Draco's lip but it was gone before Draco realized. "What did you do?" He touched his lip aware that it was fixed and the blood was gone.

"You have to keep this a secret. No one knows not even Ron and Hermione. I'm not even sure if I know everything I'm capable of ." Harry said sitting down on the couch. There was a pop and Dobby appeared with a large tray setting it down between the two boys.

"If Harry Potter, sir want anything, anything at all just call Dobby and Dobby will be there." Dobby said then turned. "Draco's in good hands now, no more punishments from Master Malfoy. Harry Potter will take care of Draco." Then there was a pop again and Dobby was gone. Draco shifted in his chair for a moment before getting comfortable.

"So you can do wandless magic, then you just made it look like your magic broke loose." Draco said looking at Harry before grabbing a plate and a sandwich. Harry nodded.

"I just don't want word getting to Voldemort. Since now I'm almost certain I can beat him, once I have more control." Harry replied.

"So you have trouble controlling large magic." Draco commented his silver eyes gazing at Harry curiously.

"Depends on what I'm trying to do. Sometimes I just get this power that I can't control like when magic breaks loose like today. I think that's why Dumbledore took our wands knowing we both would have protection." Harry stated. Draco nodded and leaned into the cushions of the chair. "Please don't tell anyone."

"I'll only do it on two conditions." Draco drawled.

"What are your two conditions, Malfoy?" Harry said looking carefully at Draco not sure of what the blond wanted. Draco smiled and leaned forward resting his elbows on his legs.

"You heal the rest of my injuries seeing as yours healed and you teach me how to do wandless magic." Draco said placing the ice on the table. Harry leaned over placing a hand on Draco's shoulder closing his eyes and concentrating. A red light was emitted going into Draco's pale skin. Harry pulled away and Draco's once developing bruises were gone. Harry nodded. Draco grabbed Harry's wrist looking at the watch.

"Shit, we are going to be late for Ancient Runes." Draco said grabbing his bag and throwing Harry's bag at the other boy. Harry caught it and rushed after the blond.

"But I never took Ancient Runes." Harry protested.

"I have to bring you up to speed like you have to do with me and Divination. I only have to work harder because you also have to take Arithmancy." Draco replied.

As Harry soon found, not having taken the class for the other two years, he was only slightly lost as he had been studying some different texts unbeknownst most. Draco tried to explain when he could with Hermione's help.

Double History of Magic came for the last two periods. Draco let Harry sleep knowing the raven-haired boy had used a lot of power today and it wasn't a very interesting class. Plus Draco was realizing the green eyed boy needed the rest. Draco gently shook Harry's shoulder after the bell rang. Harry blinked sleep filled green eyes staring up at Draco.

"Come on, let's go do some homework then we can go to the Slytherin common room and after dinner we are off to the Gryffindor common room." Draco said. Harry sighed.

"I'm walking into enemy territory, voluntarily. What has the world come to?" Harry said. Draco laughed causing Hermione and Ron to look shocked at the Slytherin.

"Did hell just freeze over?" Ron asked. Draco glared at the red head. The four walked out of the room and went their separate ways.

Draco soon found he had to tutor Harry on a few things. Ancient Runes and Potions mostly but Draco realized Harry had a lot of knowledge he didn't know the other possessed. Draco was surprised they only had Charms homework left when he saw it was time to go. Harry stood slowly and walked to the door.

"Well here goes nothing. I'm walking straight into hell itself."

**To Be Continued...**

Descendant of Doom


	5. Welcome To Hell Or Is It?

**Chapter Five**

_Welcome To Hell Or Is It?_

Harry realized Draco had taken the long way to the Slytherin common room. Draco was preparing for the worst, as he didn't know what to expect. Finally they reached the entrance to the common room. Draco said the password and entered the common room with Harry following him. Blaise looked up as they walked in.

"Hey Dray! Oh you brought my new friend." Blaise said jumping up and slung an arm around both boys' shoulders leading them to the other fifth years. Pansy nodded to them and went back to a question for Transfiguration. "While Harry's down here, he's a Slytherin and will be treated as such."

"What?" Draco said shocked. Blaise ignored Draco and nodded at Harry.

"We are just going to pretend like you're a new student. So Pansy Parkinson, this is Harry Potter." Blaise said.

"Nice to meet you, Harry. Don't expect me to be nice once you leave here, this was Blaise's idea." Pansy said then smiled sweetly before going back to work. Harry nodded in understanding.

"Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe; Harry." Blaise introduced. Each boy nodded in turn saying a hello before going back to work.

"Blaise, you're only doing this so you can get into Potter's pants later." Draco drawled as he sat down. Blaise chuckled.

"Well, of course." Blaise replied. Draco smirked and crooked a finger at the Gryffindor. Harry raised an eyebrow before walking over. Draco moved over indicating for Harry to sit. Harry sat down beside Draco who smirked at Blaise.

"Sorry Blaise but he's mine." Draco said. A laugh came from behind them causing them to turn to look. There stood an older boy with spiky reddish brown hair and bright blue eyes. Draco smiled.

"Hello little brother. What did you do this time?" he asked.

"Just being my normal self, Adrian." Draco replied. Adrian walked around to stand before them. He looked at Harry.

"We haven't been formally introduced. I'm Adrian Pucey. It's nice to meet the famous Harry Potter." Adrian said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too." Harry replied. Adrian turned to Draco.

"So you're finally shagging you're rival, I knew you had it in you, bro." Adrian said. Draco smirked up at him and turned to Harry.

"Adrian decided after his little brother and my best friend died that he would be my big brother. That was the year before I came to Hogwarts, ever since we've been like brothers." Draco explained. Harry nodded.

"That is why I get to interrogate you." Adrian stated to Harry. The green-eyed boy gulped. Draco chuckled quietly.

"He just means that we are going to play Heaven or Hell." Draco explained. Harry gave a confused look.

"What's that?" Harry asked. Draco looked at Adrian for help.

"We'll give you an example. Dray, Heaven or Hell?" Adrian asked.

"Hell." Draco replied. Adrian grinned.

"Lick Blaise's neck." Adrian stated.

"So wizards call this Heaven or Hell?" Harry asked. Draco nodded before getting up and gripping Blaise's body pulling the dark-haired boy flush against him. Draco licked Blaise's pulse to his ear and blew on it causing Blaise to shiver. Draco pulled away and sat back down beside Harry.

"What do you know this as?" Draco asked Harry.

"Truth or Dare." Harry replied. Draco shrugged and the game continued. Harry had to tease Blaise and later, much to Draco's horror, mess Draco's hair up. The Slytherins noticeable relaxed as the game progressed. Draco growled as Pansy made him give Harry a lap dance. From then on most stayed to innocent questions except for Blaise, who was dared to go to dinner in only his boxers, which he quickly refused.

Suddenly, the sixth years from earlier came up stopping the game. The leader grabbed Harry roughly pulling him towards the older group. Draco leapt out of his seat trying to come to Harry's aid but was stopped by Blaise gripping his arm. Harry gasped as a punch was delivered to first his face then his stomach. Adrian growled grabbing his wand. The leader glared at the small group who all had their wands raised. Draco was seething beside Blaise for having been held back. Harry's glasses fell to the ground and someone stepped on them.

"As a prefect, you all have detention for beating up a fellow student. I think with Filch will be best." Adrian said. The sixth years glared and threw Harry at Draco causing the two to tumble to the ground. The large group walked away angrily. Pansy quickly knelt beside them, checking Harry's injuries.

"Nothings broken except your glasses but you look better without them." Pansy said. Harry looked at her through fuzzy eyes. "Reparo." He felt her place his glasses in his hands, which he shoved on his nose.

"Thank you." Harry said. She smiled kindly before standing up and offering her hand. Harry placed his hand in hers and stood up.

"Come on, we are going to be late for dinner." Blaise said leading the way. The rest followed. Pansy walked beside Harry as they exited the dungeons.

"You are not bad for a Gryffindor." Pansy said.

"Thanks." Harry replied unsure of what to say. She smiled and ran to catch up with the others. Draco walked beside him.

"Well, you've been incorporated into the Slytherins. Now if only things will be okay with the Gryffindors." Draco drawled then they walked into the hall glaring at each other. They sat at their respective tables and soon were ignoring each other.

"Nice act." Hermione whispered in Harry's ear. He raised an eyebrow in confusion then smiled at her before going back to his food.

Harry waited until Draco was finished dinner before standing waiting for the blond. Draco sighed said goodbye to his friends and followed Harry out of the Great Hall.

They walked in silence as Harry took Draco closer and closer to the Gryffindor Tower. Draco grabbed Harry's arm before they reached the Fat Lady. Harry turned to look at him.

"They aren't going to be happy I'm there. I doubt your friends will be like Blaise." Draco said staring at the ground. Harry sighed.

"We'll try it and if things get bad we'll bail. Okay?" he asked. Draco nodded. Harry walked the rest of the way and said the password. The portrait swung open and they climbed through the hole. They were meet with silence as everyone took in the two rivals. Seamus and Hermione grabbed the two taking them over to their friends. Fred and George stood.

"Seems we have a new Gryffindor." Fred said.

"Can we have a Gryffindor greeting for Draco Malfoy?" George said. The silence soon turned into applauses and cheers. Draco blinked a few times and had the decency to blush. Harry smiled at the blond. The twins motioned for quiet.

"Now back to –" George said.

"Whatever you were doing." Fred finished the sentence. The other groups went back to what they were doing. Hermione sat Draco down beside her with Harry on the blonds' other side. Draco helped Hermione with her potions homework. Ron, Seamus, Neville, Dean, Fred, George and Harry started talking about Quidditch. Draco listened for a while and finally shook his head at the seven.

"Hey Harry, want to play a game of wizards chess?" Ron asked. Harry looked at his friend and smiled.

"Sorry Ron, I'm not sure I feel like losing today." Harry replied. Draco turned to stare for a moment.

"I'll play chess with you Weas- Ron." Draco offered quietly. He was unsure if the other boy would accept seeing as the past between them had been violent. Ron stared at Draco then smirked.

"You're on." Ron said. The two quickly set up. Draco finished explaining something to Hermione and the two pure bloods went to their game. Ron watched Draco make the first move and smiled as he copied the move just to throw the blond off. Draco glared. The two were quickly entangled in the game not only with the pieces but also with each other. Harry chuckled quietly when he realized it was just friendly bantering going on between the two. Finally he heard Ron say checkmate an hour later. Draco nodded and gave a small smile.

"Good game, Ron. I haven't had an appoint beat me in years." Draco said. Ron looked shocked for a moment before his face broke out into a smile.

"I haven't had someone that close to beating me in years. I say we do this again sometime." Ron said. Draco nodded then turned to Harry.

"I believe it is time for us to take our leave." Draco said. Harry sighed and nodded. Harry was immediately in a hug between Fred and George.

"We miss you already Harry." They said in unison and each gave a fake sniffle. Harry laughed and heard Draco hide one. The twins turned to the blond before also grabbing him in a hug.

"Ah not the hair!" Draco yelled as the twins continued to hug him. The twins laughed and sat back down. Hermione gave Harry a hug and the others all said goodbye to the rivals. They left walking in silence down the corridor. It took longer than they expected to arrive back at the portrait of Galahad.

"Dranix." Harry mumbled and walked into the room heading for the bedroom with Draco not far behind him. Draco did his nighttime preparations before bed as Harry changed and climbed into his large soft bed. Draco sighed as he slipped under his covers and curled up to sleep.

"Nox." Draco murmured and the lights in the room went out leaving the fire crackling softly. 'Well that was an interesting first day.' He thought as he drifted off to sleep.

**To Be Continued…**

Descendant of Doom


	6. Switching, Unicorns and Legends

**Chapter Six**

_Switching, Unicorns and Legends_

Draco woke sensing something was wrong. He sat up staring into darkness. Slipping out of bed, his feet fell on the plush carpet. He carefully walked over to the other bed, peering down. Draco saw Harry tossing and turning moaning in his sleep trying to get away from some unseen thing yet Draco was surprised no sound came out. Harry had put a silence spell around the bed Draco realized. Draco sighed shaking the other boy's lightly tanned shoulder.

"Potter wake up, Potter!" Draco said before sighing. "Harry, wake up. Come on Harry wake up." By now he could feel the hum of power in the air making his teeth ache again. He climbed on the bed straddling Harry's hips and pressed a hand on Harry's shoulder stopping the tossing and turning. "Please don't kill me when you wake up." Draco placed a sound slap across Harry's face. Emerald pools suddenly stared up at Draco. He sighed in relief.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked. Draco looked down and shook his head to clear it shaking away the worst of the ache.

"Waking you up from a nightmare." Draco replied. Harry's eyes widened.

"What were you thinking? I was in direct contact with Voldemort. Anything could have happened." Harry said. Draco shrugged and rolled off of Harry climbing under the covers.

"Don't care as long as you are alright. The power in the room made my teeth ache if you had been asleep for much longer I think my nose would have bleed and that would have been awful. So you okay?" Draco whispered cuddling up against Harry's side.

"I should be." Harry muttered.

"Good." Draco said before they both fell asleep again.

The same annoying buzz went off again. Harry waved his hand lazily towards the alarm stopping the sound. Draco groaned burying his head in the curve of Harry's neck. Harry stopped looking down at the pale boy. He gave a content smile.

"The dragon wishes to sleep upon his gold?" Harry asked quietly. Draco lifted his head to turn his silver gaze to the ebony haired boy.

"Yes." He replied with a pout before returning to his position. Harry went to climb out of bed to find his legs tangled with Draco's. Sighing he rolled Draco onto his back effectively untangling and straddling Draco's hips.

"Hmm…I think I like you under me." Harry commented. Draco's eyes widened before he pushed Harry off him onto the floor. He jumped down stepping on Harry's arm painfully then stormed to the bathroom. Harry gasped in air and groaned shook his head and got ready for the day.

Harry sat on the couch waiting for Draco when the portrait opened.

"_Professor_." Socrates hissed. Harry nodded turning to see Dumbledore walk in. The headmaster smiled warmly before sitting down. A small twinkle was in his blue eyes as he observed Harry over his half moon spectacles.

"Good morning Harry. Where is Draco?" Dumbledore asked. Harry smirked.

"He's being his normal self taking forever in the bathroom trying to be perfect." Harry replied.

"Why thank you Potter, I'm so glad I'm perfect." Draco drawled walking out of the bedroom. He sat down beside Harry looking at Dumbledore.

"I hope not having a wand didn't inconvenience you both any. Seeing as near this wing there was a repair that needed to be done." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Hmm, very nice wand Mr. Malfoy. Ebony, supple, eleven inches and if I'm correct it's core is a dragon heartstring?" Dumbledore said handing Draco his wand.

"Yes exactly correct professor." Draco said looking at the wand now sitting comfortable in his left hand. Dumbledore smiled handing Harry his wand. Draco looked down at the wand in Harry's hand. Harry noticed where Draco was looking and handed the wand out to his rival. Draco turned silver eyes to meet emerald eyes before taking the wand and placed his own in Harry's left hand. "What is your wand?" Harry stared at his wand in Draco's wand.

"Holly, supple, eleven inches and phoenix tail feather." Harry replied. Draco gave him a shocked look. "Our wands are very similar yet complete opposites just like us." Draco nodded.

"Just like us." Draco said quietly.

"Interesting. Why trade wands, you won't get better result with another wizards wand you both know that." Dumbledore said. Harry and Draco shared a look.

"Who says that we won't be able to use each others wands with the same effectiveness? I'm almost certain Malfoy and I have the same level of power he just hasn't awoken enough of it yet. It might also help us in the future. I'm almost certain it will. We will alternate days or something. So we can use both wands easily." Harry replied and he turned to Draco who nodded. Dumbledore gave a knowing smile before getting up.

"Well let's head to breakfast." The three headed down to breakfast together in silence. As the two rivals entered the hall, they were grabbed. Hermione and Ron took an arm each of Draco's leading him to the Gryffindor table. Pansy and Blaise grabbed Harry taking him to the Slytherin table. The entire hall went silent as the two rivals were placed in the opposite spots. Draco sat down beside Ron and across from Hermione. Harry sat facing Draco with Pansy in front of him and Blaise beside him. Getting angry at the silence both Blaise and Ron stood up. They nodded to each other.

"Go back to your meals." Ron said.

"That's right nothing to talk about or we could make all your lives a living hell." Blaise said.

"Zabini." Professor Snape said in a warning tone. Blaise inclined his head to the professor with a cocky smirk.

"So if you don't mind I would like to talk to my new mate. Go about your own business." Blaise said giving a wave of his hand before sitting down. The hall quickly went back to its usually amount of noise and then some. Harry looked at Blaise before shaking with silent laughter and then put some food on his plate. Pansy smiled at Blaise and shook her head.

Draco felt slightly out of place with Ron shoving food in his mouth. Hermione shook her head at Ron. Ron gave a yelp when Hermione kicked him under the table. He glared at her but slowed his eating pace down. Draco covered a laugh with his hand. Seamus and Dean shook their head and started talking about Draco and Harry's show yesterday morning with Draco putting his input on the short duel. 'I wonder if Harry – no he's Potter - will be willing to have a go at a duel tonight. Hmm I wonder.' Draco getting lost in his thoughts didn't see a hand waving in front his face before he felt a mouth against his ear.

"Come now dragon, we have to go to Divination." Draco felt the mouth move away only for him to look up into bright green eyes. Harry smiled and pulled Draco out of his seat to lead him towards the musky room.

Reaching the ladder, Harry and Draco found Pansy waiting for them impatiently. Ron stood beside her reluctantly.

"What took you two so long?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Harry smirked at Pansy leaning closer to her.

"What? I'm not allowed to have a shag before class?" he replied with a devilish smile before climbing the ladder leaving three very shocked people behind. Draco climbed the ladder quickly to stare openly shocked at the boy-who-lived. Harry pulled Draco down beside him at the table. Ron and Pansy came to sit with them still all of them looked shocked at him. "You know you all look like deer caught in headlights."

"Deer caught in headlights? What does that mean?" Draco asked confused. Harry sighed having forgotten he was surrounded by purebloods.

"Muggle saying sorry." Harry muttered as Professor Trelawney walked in. She stopped her large eyes turning to Harry. He sighed. "Am I going to die again Professor?"

"One day Mr. Potter my prediction will be correct. Though you have become very interesting. Very interesting indeed." she said walking over to him slowly. He smirked.

"Of course professor after all you should know." Harry replied coolly. Draco smirked realizing Harry was picking up some of his traits from over the years. Trelawney turned her eyes on Draco.

"You, Mr. Malfoy should have been here years ago but Mr. Potter will bring you up to speed. I suggest you be careful yourself Mr. Malfoy as you will fall to your death." Professor Trelawney said. Harry looked at Draco who was looking shocked.

"Professor you don't want to be scaring him away just yet." Harry said as she turned to walk away.

"No Mr. Potter, I believe you are quite correct. You better keep an eye on Mr. Malfoy, you might just end up saving his life." She replied and sat down at her chair. Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry who sighed.

"I'll explain later." Harry mouthed. Draco nodded and listened as Trelawney started her lesson.

Harry groaned as he walked out of the classroom, Trelawney had been calling on him through the forty-minute period. He wasn't sure why she hadn't said anything he knew she knew. 'She can sense that I can see the past, present and future without even trying. Why didn't she mention it to the rest of the class? There has to be a reason.' Harry sighed as Draco grabbed him and pulled him down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked. Draco turned his head to look at him but shook his head.

"Professor Vector for Arithmancy." Draco drawled. Harry groaned loudly.

"Why on earth did you take such boring subjects that I could sleep through easily?" Harry asked. Draco stopped glared at the raven-haired boy before continuing towards the classroom.

Harry was confused throughout most of the lesson but didn't mind Hermione and Blaise's company with Draco. The three argued over some sort of thing that Harry didn't understand as they walked onto their next lesson. Harry nodded to Ron and Pansy as the two caught up to them as they neared Hagrid's hut. Harry suddenly grabbed Draco's arm.

"Ow, what's the meaning of this Potter?" Draco growled trying to pry Harry's fingers off his arm.

"Promise me you will be nice to Hagrid this year." Harry demanded. Draco sighed and looked into emerald pools. He felt his comeback fade on his lips at the look Harry gave him.

"I promise." Draco said. Harry smiled and let go of Draco's arm.

Hagrid's lesson was on unicorns in which he had all the students work in groups of six with one of the enchanting animals, as he didn't have many of them. Harry looked at the pure white unicorn in front of him. The mare stood at a distance from Harry's group before she locked eyes with Harry and bowed low to him then did the same when she locked eyes with Draco.

'_I am honoured to meet you both. It is not everyday one of young meet those of old. I may be very old and may live until the end of time but you two are legendary and will far surpass time itself. I know I am confusing you but legend will tell you. You will just have to find out about it yourself or perhaps go see one of the centaurs as they can tell you what the stars have predicted. I only know what has been passed down since the beginning of time.' _The mare told them telepathically. Her voice an eerily beautiful sound that echoed and chimed in their minds. Draco and Harry shared at look and then back at the mare that nodded at them both. Hermione and Blaise looked at them.

"Did she say something to you?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded in reply not moving his eyes away from the mare.

"That Potter and I are legendary and legend will tell us something not sure she won't tell us. Or we are to go see the centaurs because the stars predicted something as well. She wasn't clear and she probably won't explain anything about it." Draco replied turning to look at Hermione.

'_Dragon.' _She called. Draco turned to look at her feeling a little pull within him at being called that. 'Hasn't Potter called me that a few times now?' The mare came forward until she was standing in front of him. '_You have yet to awaken your full powers. The power of the dragon is still hidden deep within you. Mix your power with the phoenix become as one and you two will be unstoppable.' _Harry looked at Draco.

"Who is the phoenix?" Draco asked glancing at Harry. The mare seemed to smile in an enchanting way.

'_The phoenix always rises from its ashes to be born again. You already know whom the phoenix is if you reach out with your magic you will find it is entwined with the phoenix's. I still can not believe that you two are the most powerful wizards of all time.'_ Harry's green eyes widened to stare at the unicorn. Draco turned to him.

"Should I try it?" Draco asked. Harry nodded slowly. Draco closed his eyes and concentrated searching for the mysterious phoenix. He saw in his mind's eye a swirl of red and gold leading towards his right. Draco opened silver eyes to see Harry.

"What? You found the phoenix already?" Harry asked curiously. Draco chuckled and nodded.

"You are the phoenix. Why didn't I see it before? She mentioned the two of us. It makes sense after all." Draco replied shaking his head. The rest of their group looked confused at the two boys. The mare nodded.

'_Should you need me, just call with your mind. They call me Windancer. I will be there should you call. Goodbye dragon. Goodbye phoenix.'_ She replied and bowed one last time before heading with the rest of the unicorns back into the forbidden forest.

The bell rang and the group walked in silence up to the castle. Draco and Harry were so lost in their thoughts they didn't hear the questions their friends were suddenly throwing at them. Harry stopped having his ear twisted painful by Pansy. He growled staring at her.

"What?" he asked rubbing his ear before grabbing Draco with his other hand. Draco stopped looking at him. "They want us to explain what is going on." Draco sighed and shook his head.

"It isn't really something we can explain. Other than for some reason there is a legend concerning Potter and I. We each represent a creature and that we are entwined if I understand correctly." Draco replied continuing to walk towards the castle. "We will have to figure everything out later. Right now I want lunch."

After lunch, their afternoon classes dragged by slowly. First double Herbology, then Ancient Runes and Astronomy. As soon as class was over the two boys headed straight to their room. They sat on opposite sides of the room not speaking trying to do homework they didn't understand and couldn't concentrate on anyway. The portrait swung open Professor Snape and Dumbledore walked in.

"Come sit now." Snape ordered. Harry sat down on the couch and Draco sat on the other end. Snape raised an eyebrow at the two before standing in front of the fire. Dumbledore sat down in the red chair beside Draco.

"Now we are here because your friends are worried about you both. We didn't expect you two to find out that you are part of a legend until much later in the year or in the next few years." Dumbledore said.

"You fucking knew and didn't tell us. This is why you placed me in Potter's care hoping that we could become friends and actually be able to do whatever this legend asks of us. Well I won't bloody have it. I can protect myself I'm going back to the fucking Slytherins. I don't care if they slit my throat in my sleep, I will be away from Potter." Draco said jumping up glaring at the headmaster. Harry sighed.

"Draco. Sit. Let him explain." Harry replied. Draco glared at him.

"You can't order me around Potter! I'm nobody's fucking lap dog. I don't take orders from nobody especially you." Draco yelled his silver eyes were cold and hard. Harry stood walking to stand in front of Draco.

"Please sit. You need to hear this dragon, just do as I ask for this moment then if you wish you can do whatever you feel is right." Harry replied calmly. Draco sighed in defeat as he looked into Harry's emerald pools. Draco flopped down on the couch. Harry sat beside him and motioned for Dumbledore to continue.

"I'm sorry for not telling you both earlier we just didn't believe you wanted to be forced into anything so we were trying to do two things at once; let you two become friends and have Draco protected at the same time. For the legend, all that we truly know about it is that the two strongest wizard of all time will have the power to bring down the greatest evil as long as they are together. They possess powers no other will ever possess for a creature granted them their spirit. Other than that, we know very little as the text that contained the legend and the prophecies were destroyed about a thousand years ago. The legend is only mentioned in other texts. I'm sorry we cannot help you both at all. We know nothing more." Dumbledore explained. Harry stared past Snape into the fire, he sighed turning towards Draco and Dumbledore.

"I know it."

**To Be Continued…**

Descendant of Doom


	7. The Legend of the Golden Phoenix and Sil...

**Chapter Seven**

_The Legend of the Golden Phoenix and the Silver Dragon_

Professor Snape stared at Harry trying to figure out how on earth the boy could know something that no one alive could possible know. Dumbledore had a twinkle in his blue eyes as he observed the black haired teen. Draco turned to stare at Harry waiting for an explanation right at that moment. Harry stood and started pacing slowly.

"The only reason I know is because I've been able to take control of some of the powers that I have been granted. According to legend, two legendary creatures will be born. A golden phoenix will face great peril and will walk away from each battle as long as the silver dragon is beside him. The silver dragon will know darkness and pain. Though the phoenix may change him to the light. If the dragon should be against the phoenix, they will both perish in a final battle. Together, the dragon and the phoenix are unstoppable and will destroy all evil in their path. Should they both perish, they will be reborn to fight evil once again, until the end of time. That is the legend. As I am now able to see the past, present and future, I know I've had a few lives before this and all of them went terribly wrong. My first life, I choose to rise up against the evil. Yes I know Malfoy I have a hero complex, deal with it. I was strong, rather powerful and I was a descendant of Godric Gryffindor, which was an added bonus. No one understood though why I was a parselmouth. The first time, I ever got remotely near Malfoy; I had snuck into enemy territory to get information. I'm not going to go into detail but in the end Malfoy was killed for being a traitor and I died on the battlefield. Some high power realized what had happened and who we are only to bring us back again. It just doesn't stop." Harry said and ran his shaking fingers through his hair. Draco watched the normally calm boy turn into a wreck. Draco sighed and stood walking over to Harry. He wrapped his arms around the boy's waist resting his chin on Harry's shoulder.

"You need to calm down, phoenix." Draco whispered in Harry's ear. Harry visible relaxed into Draco's embrace. Snape and Dumbledore shared a look. 'Has it only been two days that they have been sharing a room and are already visibly so close?' Snape thought. Draco let go of Harry and sat back down on the couch. Harry walked over sitting beside Draco.

"Before I came back to school though, our personal fate was taking on a different road. We both would have died and I wouldn't have died by Voldemort's hands either. Malfoy and I were to have one last duel in which both of our lives would have ended. Malfoy would have been marked at the end of sixth year. We would have married purebloods sometime after we left Hogwarts, each would have an heir in which to carry on our family name. The last battle was to take place when we were both twenty-one. Voldemort would have been killed which should have ended the battle but one last dance needed to be taken." Harry said quietly. Draco looked at him and smirked.

"And oh how well we dance together." Draco whispered. Harry chuckled softly.

"That we do." Harry replied. "I know for certain that the creatures that inhabit our bodies is a dragon and a phoenix, just like the legend says. We were granted the powers of the legendary creatures and the power from two of the founders, Gryffindor and Slytherin. It makes us the two most powerful wizards throughout time. The powers from Gryffindor and Slytherin might be why I am a parselmouth." Harry said. Snape snorted.

"Why on earth would a Gryffindor get parseltongue from Salazar Slytherin?" Snape sneered. Harry looked at Dumbledore who nodded at him. Harry sighed staring up at Snape.

"Because professor, the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. I'm almost certain that I'm a balance between the two houses along with Malfoy. He just hasn't had the hat touch his head long enough. The sorting hat would have a hard time placing him in Gryffindor or Slytherin but ultimately putting him in Slytherin so that the two of us are opposites creating a balance. It's one of the reasons why we don't get along, we are so similar yet so different. The other reason I still have to discuss with Malfoy." Harry said. Snape scowled at him but Harry just nodded in return to the look. Draco gawped at him for a moment trying to process that one, Harry was to be put in Slytherin, two, Draco Malfoy had Gryffindor in him and three Harry wanted to discuss something with him. Coming out of his thoughts Draco turned to Snape.

"Sev, be nice. Potter may not be your favourite student but if he's protecting your godson at least you should be happy the job didn't get thrown on you." Draco said coolly. Snape glared at Draco before simply nodding. Draco shook his head at his godfather.

"Back up. Did I just hear that Professor Snape is your godfather?" Harry asked shocked. Draco nodded. Harry shook his head and looked at Dumbledore. "Does what I told you help in anyway?"

"In a way. Is there anything else you know?" Dumbledore asked. Harry sighed leaning back into the cushions racking his brain.

"Well, nothing that I'm sure will tell you much other than with the amount of power we possess, if Malfoy and I can get along without killing each other, we should be able to destroy Voldemort and whatever other evil that should come along. I believe Voldemort isn't the strongest evil we will have to face there might be another. I'm not sure." Harry replied. Dumbledore nodded.

"We will be leaving you. I suggest you two have dinner here tonight, talk things over. This is a lot for you two to deal with. Perhaps you can finish your homework." Dumbledore said. Snape walked over to the portrait hole waiting for Dumbledore. Draco jumped up running over wrapping his arms around Snape's waist giving the older man a hug. Snape sighed and returned the hug. Harry shook his head. 'I'm not going to get use to that any time soon.' He thought.

"Bye Sev, Goodnight professor." Draco said then closed the portrait door behind them. He groaned flopping down beside Harry and leaned into the cushions. Harry stood pacing the room quickly. Draco watched him for a moment getting nervous from the other's boy energy that he realized he could feel.

"I know what I did was what I thought at the time was the right thing. I also know that you went against your father's wishes to try befriend me. So it hurt you deeply and I just didn't realize at the time, you won't admit it that it hurt but it did. The only reason I know this is because of what I can see now. But if I had done it then things would have been differently and things wouldn't have worked out the way they did. Malfoy I'm sorry I didn't take your hand on the train. I wish I could have been both yours and Ron's friend but that just wouldn't have worked. I –" Harry said before Draco raised a hand cutting him off. Draco sighed looking at Harry. Draco smiled kindly and stretched out his hand.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco said. He felt Harry's hand slip into his and shake it. "Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you, Draco." Harry replied. Draco smiled before letting go of Harry's hand.

"You know too much don't you? You know everything that has happened to me?" Draco asked quietly. Harry sighed.

"Not everything, you block me at every turn. I can't get into your head as well as I would like. But if you would tell me then perhaps I could help you and I wouldn't have to figure out what happened." Harry replied quietly. Draco shook his head.

"I'm not ready yet to tell everything. I'm sorry." Draco said. Harry smiled kindly and shook his head.

"I'll wait until you are ready. It's okay if you don't tell me anytime soon. Plus we haven't really been friends. Just when you are ready, I'll drop everything ok?" Harry asked. Draco nodded grabbing Harry's hand he pulled the boy up as he stood and lead him into the bedroom. Harry realized Draco had disappeared and quickly got undressed for the night. He laid down waiting for Draco to reappear which he was surprised was only a few minutes later. Draco climbed in beside Harry.

"Will you just hold me for a while?" Draco asked in a whisper. Harry opened his arms and Draco quickly climbed into them. Draco rested his head in the crook of Harry's neck and cuddled close to the other boy. Harry smiled contently rubbing gentle circles into the milky white skin of Draco's back. After a while Draco slowly fell asleep wrapped in Harry's arms. Harry looked down at the blond.

"Your always in my arms only for a little while, dragon. I hope this time you can stay longer." Harry whispered to the sleeping dragon before pulling the boy closer and falling asleep.

**To Be Continued…**

Descendant of Doom


	8. I'll Be There

**Chapter Eight**

_I'll Be There_

Draco smiled as he woke up as the sun shone in through the window. He could feel warm all around him and the sweet scent of orange mixed with the scent that was distinctively Harry surrounded him. He had known those smells for five years and it brought him a peace of mind as he laid silently. That was until the annoying buzzer went off causing him to flinch. Harry groaned and the alarm stopped. Draco cuddled closer.

"We have to get up." Harry muttered. Draco just groaned before opening his eyes against the glare of the light in the room.

"Can't I stay here?" Draco asked. "Miss class. Lay here all day with you?" Harry looked down at the blond and raised a hand to run his finger through the silky blond strands.

"You always ask that and my answer will stay the same, we can only stay a few more minutes then we have to get up." Harry replied quietly. Draco raised his head to stare at Harry.

"You aren't telling me something. I always say that? We have only been in this situation for three days. We have had a history of some sort? What has happened between us?" Draco asked. Harry gentle slipped out of bed, ignoring Draco's questioning. "Damn it, Harry! I deserve to know! It was my fucking lives too! You bloody well tell me or… you can fucking find yourself in a bloody cold bed." Harry chuckled at the threat, he remembered hearing that same threat before but the circumstances had been very different, many different times.

"You aren't ready to hear what I have seen. You aren't ready to learn of the past of other lives if you can't deal with the past of this life. Conquer your demons in this life and I will tell you anything you want to know." Harry replied as he crossed the room. Draco growled and followed the boy into the other room. He stood by the door waiting for his turn. Harry walked out raised his eyebrow at Draco. "You have something to ask don't you?"

"Yes I do." Draco said. Harry stood there for a moment waiting for Draco to say something but soon realized Draco was trying to figure out how to word it. Draco stared at the floor and ran fingers through his hair. Draco gave up and walked into one of the shower stalls leaving Harry to contemplate what the blond had really wanted to say.

Harry and Draco walked into the Great Hall and sat down in their normal seats. Draco slowly put food on his plate as Blaise and Pansy stared at him expecting him to say something. Pansy gave a loud sigh only slightly catching Draco's attention before he started to push his eggs around on his plate as he was in thought. Pansy growled in irritation and went to smack Draco upside his head when a hand grabbed hers stopping her from hitting him. Pansy looked at the hand and over to Harry.

"What on earth do you think you are doing, Potter?" she sneered. He stared at her for a moment. He released her hand.

"Let him think. If you want to know anything you can talk to me. Is that okay with you, Pansy or do you have a problem with that?" Harry asked. She sighed and nodded.

"What is going on?" Pansy demanded. Harry shook his head.

"Can you wait three weeks? Then we can tell you in private?" Harry whispered. She looked over at Blaise before nodding slowly.

"Fine but I will want a full explanation in three weeks." She said then went back to her meal.

Harry watched as their group packed up. He stood and tapped Draco gently on the shoulder. Draco looked up with vague recognition. Harry gave him a smile and sat down with his back against the table elbows resting on the table top, head turned towards the ceiling staring at the clouds as they moved.

"I'll make you a deal." Harry said. Draco raised an eyebrow staring at the other boy.

"What's the deal?" Draco asked quietly. Harry turned to look at Draco and smiled.

"We go to Defence Against the Dark Arts and we can skip the rest of the day. Spend it doing whatever you want. I figure mostly talking and thinking. We'll get the others to grab our work and I'll pick it up from them." Harry said. Draco nodded.

"Okay deal." Draco agreed. Harry grabbed his arm and they left the Great Hall running to catch up with their friends.

Harry and Draco walked last into the Defence class. Harry found himself launched across the room and onto his back. He felt a wet tongue lick his cheek before he looked up. His face broke out into a grin as he wrapped his arms around the black dogs' neck.

"Snuffles, I know you are excited to see Harry again but you must get off him." A voice from above said. Snuffles gave Harry's cheek one more lick before getting off the boy. A hand was reached out towards him and he slipped his hand in it as the other pulled him up. That's when he smiled even more.

"Professor Lupin, welcome back." Harry said. Remus nodded.

"It's good to be back. Now take your seat with Draco." Remus said. Harry quickly obeyed sitting down beside Draco. Remus walked to the front of the class with Snuffles walking beside him.

"Good morning class. You all remember me from your third year, some of you more than others. This is Snuffles, don't worry he doesn't bite unless he doesn't like you. Under certain conditions I am allowed to teach here. One of those conditions is that the first thing each class learns is about werewolves." Remus said and Hermione's hand went up. Remus shook his head and made her put her hand down. "As some of you may or may not know or remember, I am a werewolf meaning once a month you will have a substitute teacher most likely Professor Snape for a few days. I hope we can have a good year and you can all learn something." Harry relaxed into his seat and Snuffles came laying by his feet. Remus started teaching the lesson with Hermione constantly answering all the questions. The bell rang bringing Harry out of his thoughts. Draco stood waiting for Harry.

"Professor?" Harry asked as everyone went to the next class. Remus turned and smiled.

"Yes, Harry?" Remus replied. Harry glanced at Draco.

"Is there any chance that you and Snuffles could drop by for some tea after your done teaching your classes?" Harry asked. Snuffles jumped up on Harry and gave a little bark before going over to Remus to do the same thing.

"Well, Snuffles obvious wants to go. Yes, that would be great Harry. We will see you then." Remus said. Harry smiled. Draco and him headed for the door. "Oh and enjoy relaxing. Talking will help, I'm almost sure of it." Harry looked at him and smiled.

"Of course, Remus, you know I will." Harry replied over his shoulder. Draco led the way to their rooms; when they went around the corner to their hall they found Professor Dumbledore standing at their portrait hole waiting for them. Draco groaned inwardly but walked forward none the less.

"Ah, good I've been expecting you two." Dumbledore said. "Dranix." Galahad nodded and swung aside. Draco and Harry followed Dumbledore through the portrait.

"What would you like professor?" Draco drawled lazily as he sat in the green chair. Harry dropped his bag on the table, walked over to Draco and sat down on the blond's lap. Draco unconsciously wrapped a protective arm around Harry's waist keeping Harry in place.

"I just waned to see how you two were after your trying day yesterday." Dumbledore said. Draco glared as he looked around Harry. Harry sighed raised an eyebrow at Draco before turning to look at Dumbledore.

"We are okay, professor. We were going to miss the rest of the day to talk things over." Harry replied. Dumbledore nodded.

"Then I take my leave. Goodbye boys." Dumbledore called as he walked out the portrait. Draco sighed and Harry smiled softly at the blond. Harry stood up, grabbed Draco's hand taking the blond upstairs. Draco gave him a confused look as they moved upwards on the platform. Harry walked into the training room and light filled the white room. Harry turned to look at Draco.

"How about a bit of training? I promised to teach you wandless magic after all." Harry said. Draco smiled.

"Yes, I want to learn." Draco said. Harry nodded.

"My wand?" He asked holding his hand out. Draco went into his pocket pulling out the wand. He looked down at Harry's wand and gently placed it in Harry's hand. Harry slipped it into his pocket. "At first, your magic is linked to emotions so I want you to think of something, something that made you mad or really upset so it'll trigger your magic. Then your going to let it build inside you, then attack me when it gets too unbearable. Okay?" Draco slowly nodded.

The memories seemed to come on there own accord. _Draco woke to a dark room, he tried to move but pain seared his wrists and ankles. He watched as a shadowy figure sauntered over to him before looming over him. He struggled harder knowing what was coming, he knew he would rub his wrists and ankles raw from struggling so early but he couldn't handle it again. The pressure on the bed came as no surprise. A hand trailed down his cheek and he saw a cold smile form on the man he had come to hate even more now than ever. The hand placed a sound slap across his face drawing blood with the sharp nails on the man's hand. A tongue licked away the blood and Draco turned his head away with a soft whimper. His world went away into a swirl of smoke all he could feel was pain taking him over in waves. _

"**NO!**" Draco yelled. Harry jade eyes widened as a huge burst of magic sent him flying into the back wall and pinned him. Harry saw a bright swirling green and silver aura around the Slytherin and the blond's eyes were completely silver and glowing eerily. Harry didn't fight the magic. He felt searing pain and realized he was feeling what Draco was feeling. An image of a shadowy figure flashed across his mind causing him to blink for a moment.

"Dragon." Harry whispered. Draco blinked and looked at Harry pinned against the wall. "Don't lose the feeling of the magic. Remember the feel of the magic flowing through you. Pull your magic in, into your core. Just don't lose the feeling, get rid of the emotions but keep the magic." Draco nodded slowly pulling in his magic, the aura around him disappearing gradually into his skin. Harry dropped to his knees breathing heavy, the pain slipping away. Draco ran over to him as soon as he had control of the magic and his emotions. He dropped to his knees beside Harry.

"Are you alright?" Draco whispered. Harry turned to look at him with a confused look on his face.

"You chose one powerful memory and painful." Harry said rubbing at his wrist. Draco gave him a confused look before looking down at Harry's wrists. His eyes widened as he saw Harry's wrists were raw and bleeding sluggishly.

"Oh my god, I did that to you. I'm so sorry." Draco whispered. Harry shook his head.

"The memory you chose was channelled to me through our link it should have been only an echo of what you felt but with the magic attached I felt exactly what you felt because your magic wanted me to. Who was he?" Harry asked quietly. Draco slowly started to back away. Harry sighed softly before lifting his head to look at Draco. "If you wish to run, go. I'll find you when you want to be found." Draco stopped in his tracks for a moment, staring at the raven-haired boy.

"I will tell you another time, I promise." Draco said before running out the door. Harry stood and walked out of the room.

Draco ran and ran. Ignoring the students he passed in the hallways. He didn't even care when he bumped into Severus and kept running even as his godfather's yells followed him out the front doors. When he finally sagged to his knees, he found himself in the middle of the Quidditch pitch. He didn't know how long he knelt there but when he realized his cheeks were stained with tear tracks, he slowly stood.

Harry laid on the couch staring at the ceiling when the last bell of the day rang. He turned to look at the fire and sighed before a large rumbled echoed in the sky. His eyes widened. 'Draco!' He jumped up and ran for the portrait. He ran off outside heading for the Quidditch pitch. He entered the large stadium standing at the entrance. In the middle of the pitch was Draco with his head turned towards the rain; rain falling down his cheeks like tears. There was mystery and beauty surrounding the blond and Harry could only stand mystified. Draco turned silver eyes to Harry and gave a sad smile.

"It was the man, I once called Father." Draco stated out of the blue. Harry walked forward to stand in front of Draco.

"You didn't have to tell me yet, only when you're ready. Come on let's get you inside before you catch a cold." Harry said putting an arm around Draco's waist leading him back up to the school. It was a silent trek up to the castle but comfortable none the less. Entering the doors, Harry saw Severus standing before them tapping a foot impatiently.

"Uh oh. We're in trouble." Draco whispered beside Harry. Harry looked at Draco before nodding to Severus and walking by him.

"Potter." Severus said in a warning tone.

"I would prefer professor if you could yell at us in our room. Plus I don't think you want to get Draco sick." Harry replied as he continued to walk. Severus growled but followed. Upon entering the room, Harry found Snuffles and Remus sitting waiting. He had forgotten they were to come after classes. He smiled softly before sitting Draco down in front of the fire. Harry walked out of the room and came back with a blanket, which he draped over Draco's shoulders. His own clothes were dry but his black hair was sticking to his forehead and getting in his eyes. Draco looked up at him. Harry knelt down beside him tucking a wet strand of blond hair behind Draco's ear. He waved his hand and Draco found his clothing dry but kept the blanket wrapped around him, as his skin was still cool and clammy. Harry sat beside him facing the couch.

"What the hell happened today?" Severus demanded. A growl from Snuffles made Harry smile.

"Snuffles, come boy." Harry said. Snuffles walked over putting his head on Harry's lap. Draco turned around to face the couch as well, scooting closer to Harry he wrapped the blanket around both of them and leaned his head on Harry's shoulder. Severus took a step back at the openly affectionate gesture between the two rivals. "We took the day off for mental health I guess you could say. I started teaching Draco wandless magic and he kind of pinned me against the wall. I could feel what happened in the memory he used to fuel the magic it should have only been an echo but I felt it like he had. My wrists and ankles are still sore even though they've healed." Draco buried his head in Harry's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that." Draco muttered. Harry pulled Draco closer. Severus finally sat down and shook his head.

"It's okay, now I know how much power is there. You might also find your specialty this way. Don't worry about it." Harry whispered leaning his head on top of Draco's. Harry suddenly looked up at Remus. "Remus is there any chance I'll get to see my godfather?" Remus turned his eyes towards Draco uncertainly.

"Well it all depends." Remus said. Harry turned to Draco forcing the blond to look at him.

"You can keep a secret right?" Harry asked. Draco nodded.

"Of course, I'm not a Death Eater about to tell the Dark Lord everything he wants to know. I'm the silver dragon, you know you can trust me." Draco replied quietly. Harry turned to Snuffles. Slowly the black dog started to change until Sirius stood before them. Harry had forgotten Severus was there but suddenly he remembered and he looked at the Potions professor. Severus hadn't moved or flinched at seeing Sirius standing in front of him. On the other hand, Draco eyes had widened.

"Dragon, he didn't do it. I found out in third year, he's my godfather, the closest thing I have to a father along with Remus. He isn't crazy and he won't kill you." Harry said quickly explaining to Draco. The blond gave a nod slowly relaxing. Harry stood and gave Sirius a hug. Sirius returned the hug tenfold it seemed.

"It's good to see you again Harry. I missed you so much." Sirius said softly.

"Same to you, Siri. Same to you." Harry replied. An hour later Severus, Remus and Snuffles walked out the door, along with Draco and Harry having detention for missing class. Draco sighed walking into the bedroom. A moment later, Harry heard water running. He left the room heading for Griffindor tower. The Fat Lady opened up as soon as he said the password. He walked in to find the room mostly empty except for Hermione in the corner her nose in a book. She looked up suddenly and smiled.

"Hello Harry. Your homework is completely done, actually both yours and Draco's. I didn't want you both to fall behind already. But don't expect me to do this all the time for you." Hermione said. He smiled.

"Of course not. Thank you very much but I must get going before Draco realizes I'm gone." He said scooping up the papers in front of Hermione. He gave her a quick hug and waved goodbye as he walked out the portrait hole.

Draco stood under the spray of the warm water letting it run over his body relaxing his muscles. He sighed and climbed out of the shower, dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist. Harry was already in bed staring at the ceiling when Draco walked out of the bathroom. Draco shook his head and went into the walk in closet to the shelves grabbing a pair of black boxers slipping them on. Draco walked over to his bed and slipped under the covers.

"You sure you want to sleep alone tonight?" Harry asked sitting up. Draco sighed sitting up as well.

"We shouldn't constantly be sharing a bed. We will get too dependent on the other being there." Draco replied. Harry nodded and laid back down. Draco did the same. An hour later, Harry felt his blankets lift up and Draco climb in beside him. He turned around wrapping his arms around the blond. "Guess I'm dependent on you being here." Harry smiled into the darkness as they fell asleep.

**To Be Continued…**

Descendant of Doom


	9. Dragon Tears

**Chapter Nine**

_Dragon Tears_

The next three weeks took on a distinct routine. Harry would get up first to have his shower before Draco's long drawn out process of getting ready, which Harry forced him to shorten by not putting all that gel in his hair to slick it back instead leaving it to fall just below the top of his ears. That just caused Draco to have a new habit of tucking pieces behind his ear, which he constantly did during classes especially Divination and Potions. Harry couldn't figure out why though. After breakfast were classes. Long drawn out classes that made both boys frustrated. When classes finished, Harry taught Draco more wandless magic, small things like floating objects so Harry wouldn't get hurt again or they worked on some homework. Dinner came then usually homework, going to a different common room each day for an hour and a half before they had lessons with Remus, Severus and Sirius for two hours for extra training.

Draco sat in first period class beside Harry in Defence on Friday of the last day of their third week. Harry noticed the impatient look on Draco's face. Finally once Remus finished his explanation they could go into partners and practice. Harry shook his head; the two had mastered the technique two weeks ago so there was no real reason for being in class. Noticing Draco's look, Harry walked up to Remus.

"Professor, do you think Draco and I can escape? You know we both can do this." Harry whispered. Remus sighed and nodded. Harry grabbed his bag and Draco's before grabbing Draco also before slipping out of class. Draco gave him a confused look until they reached their room where he stood at the door tapping his foot impatiently. Harry sighed.

"How did you get us out of class? Why did you get us out of class?" Draco said with a cold steely voice. Harry took a step back at the tone of the blond's voice.

"I got us out of class because we knew how to do that as for why. You looked like you wanted out of class." Harry replied. Draco nodded and headed for the bedroom. Anger rose quickly in Harry causing him to grab Draco's arm. A spell hit him hard and fast. Harry sat by the kitchen door blinking. Draco was beside him instantly checking for injuries.

"Oh god I'm so sorry." Draco whispered. Harry looked up at Draco rubbing his head. Pulling his hand away, he gasped at the blood on his fingers. Harry's head spun noticing the sudden bump to his head. Draco looked at him scared of what he had done to his friend and protector. Harry suddenly blacked out.

Harry woke to find himself in his bed staring at the ceiling. He felt like he had just had the biggest healing of his life or he had been doing the healing because he felt completely drained of magic. He groaned loudly. Draco was at his side instantly. Voices filtered through the now open door.

"How are you feeling?" Draco whispered. Harry sighed before attempting to sit up and giving up after a minute when he's head spun.

"Like a troll beat me up." Harry said quietly. Draco gave a soft chuckle. "Did I heal myself?" Draco shook his head.

"I did. I think I did a pretty good job. Don't ask me how I did it. I just did. Everyone's here to see you. Do you want to see them?" Draco said. Harry gave him a confused look.

"We aren't allowed people in the rooms." Harry said confused. Draco gave a small smile.

"Our three week probation remember? It's over. Dumbledore made everyone I brought in here take Veritaserum and answer questions before they came in even the Gryffindors. They all took it willing although Pansy made a bit of a fuss but I know why so it doesn't matter. So don't worry they've all been checked out before they came in so do you want to see them?" Draco asked. Harry gave a small nod. Draco disappeared out the door. A second later his bed was surround by Gryffindors and Slytherins all asking questions.

"Draco?" Harry asked. "Why is there so many people surrounding me?" Draco slipped through everyone to sit on the bed with Harry. He smiled down at him. The questions stopped abruptly.

"They were all worried about you." Draco replied. Harry slowly sat up to look at all the people. More Gryffindors then Slytherins but he guessed that was to be expected. The twins were jumping up and down. Harry smiled.

"Hey everybody." He said. As soon as he said that everyone started asking questions again. Draco sighed and ushered them all out of the room. Harry laid back down to stare at his canopy. A few minutes later, Draco came in. He sat down beside Harry.

"Everyone's gone because I thought it would be best. You need your rest." Draco said. Harry sighed. "Do you want anything?"

"Yes an explanation would be nice." Harry replied. Draco ran fingers through his hair before getting up and pacing beside the bed. Harry stared at the canopy waiting for the Slytherin to explain what had been wrong today. Draco stopped and sat down again.

"My mother wrote me. She wants me to help her get out of the mansion. Yet I can't help but feel it's a trap to get me alone. My father would do anything to get to me, even use my mother. I just don't know what to do." Draco whispered. Harry pulled the boy down to him into a hug. Draco snuggled closer and let out a soft sob. Harry was surprised when he felt his shoulder become wet with the blond's tears. He slowly rubbed soothing circles into Draco's back while whispering words of comfort. Draco's tears slowly subsided and seconds later his head shot up. He cursed and ran into the bathroom. Harry laid there confused until it hit him. 'Malfoy's aren't supposed to cry.' He thought. Draco came back in still looking awful.

"You know, your last name may be Malfoy but you don't have to still obey their rules." Harry said. Draco nodded.

"Yes but that's what I am. I'm a Malfoy you can't change that in only three weeks no matter how hard you try." Draco stated.

"I know. So what are we going to do about your mother?" Harry asked. Draco stopped in the middle of taking off his tie.

"**We** aren't doing anything. I've got to do this." Draco replied while continuing to get undressed. Harry shook his head.

"You aren't doing anything alone. I was assigned to protect you so wherever you go, I go. If you want to meet your mother to bring her back here then I'm going with you to help bring her back." Harry stated. Draco sent a silent glare at his raven-haired counterpart before giving a deflated sigh. "If it's a trap, I can help you. Plus as you're learning we are stronger together." Draco smirked.

"Of course we are. When are you ever going to tell me about our past?" Draco asked. Harry smiled softly.

"As soon as you get rid of your demons I'll tell you when I believe you are ready. Even though you might think you are ready, you are not. So I believe you need to go demon chasing." Harry replied. Draco rolled his eyes before crawling in bed next to Harry. Draco sighed.

"It all started when I was five. I kind of had this obsession with my father's worst enemy and to rid me of it, he used to beat me or lock me in the dungeon for a few days with nothing to eat. I quickly learned to hide it well and I definitely did not want to see the dungeon again. Locked to the wall, freezing and hungry, I never wanted that again. Things were better when I learned what I was being taught. I started to get the hang of what my father wanted at seven and after that there was hardly any beatings. Father warned me about meeting Harry Potter when I got to Hogwarts. He told me to not befriend you but I went against his wishes. I guess you turning my hand down helped in a way because he would have killed me had I befriended you. Every time I came home from losing to you in some way, I got beat depending how bad I lost I was put in the dungeon. The summer after second year was the worse." Draco shuddered while staring at the ceiling. "Mother left for the summer to visit the family first and then she went on a trip with one of her friends. She thought I would have a fun summer with my friends because father would be working. Oh how wrong she was. Father took the summer off from the ministry. I spent most of the summer in the dungeon but when I wasn't I was locked in my room. Then when August rolled around it was the first time he…" Draco took a deep shuddering breathe. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco pulling him closer. The blond continued to stare at the canopy as memories seemed to torture him.

"You don't need to go on. It's alright you-"

"No I need to tell this. I need to let you know what he did to me." Draco said turning his head to look into deep emerald pools. He smiled softly. Harry nodded.

"Alright if that's what you want." Harry replied. Draco turned away to stare at the canopy once more.

"My father came into my room. Oh god, the pain he made me feel over and over again for the next month. I'm not sure even what to call it anymore. I guess you could say he raped me." Draco stopped suddenly as what he had divulged hit him but he knew he needed to continue to talk or he would be lost in nightmarish memories. "It didn't stop; I only started to heal once I came back to school, only time I could build up my strength and heal my wounds. I finally got away from him this summer. He haunts my nightmares even. He wanted me to get the mark this summer and I had had enough. I somehow got away, I managed to lock him out of my room so I could pack and then I somehow apparated here to Hogwarts. I guess it's where I felt safest. I was safe here over the summer but of course they worried about me once the students came so as you know they made you my protector. I just keep thinking about it and it replays over and over again in my head. I can't stop thinking about it." Draco whispered as tears slowly slid down his cheeks. Harry pulled the boy to him letting him weep out all his frustration until the boy fell asleep.

"You took the first step dragon. Soon you will be ready to learn of the past and perhaps you might even learn of my life now." Harry whispered as he stroked Draco's head. "Sleep well, dragon. For you are safe with me, at least for the time being."

**To Be Continued…**

Descendant of Doom


	10. Rest Easy Phoenix

**Chapter Ten **

_Rest Easy Phoenix_

Harry stared at the fire memorized by it although his thoughts were a muddled mess. He knew Draco was in the next room. Draco had woken several times in the night with nightmares and every time Harry had been there for him. Harry sighed. He had dealt with his own demons as best he could. Vernon had beaten him over and over again especially when he was upset from work or when he came home drunk. The drunken beatings were the worse with Vernon as he didn't know exactly what he was doing and would hit harder than when he was sober. Then Harry found out his aunt was being beaten by his uncle too.

_Harry walked into the kitchen to find glass broken everywhere and he heard crying from around the corner. He came around the corner to see his purple faced uncle above his aunt hitting her repeatedly across the face and anywhere else he could reach. Harry's eyes widened at the sight before him. Petunia's crying soon got worse and a vase beside Harry shattered. Harry turned to stare at the vase, he knew he hadn't done that. At the sound Vernon turned around to see Harry standing there. Vernon grinned evilly before grabbing Harry._

Harry ran his fingers through his hair shaking off his thoughts for a moment. After that day, he learned his aunt had only a tiny fraction of magic that had somehow been overlooked during her youth. The rest of the summer when his uncle wasn't around Harry had spent it lazing about, talking to his aunt about his mother and teaching his aunt a few small spells. His summer wouldn't have been overly bad if it hadn't been for the extra beatings from Dudley and his friends. Sometime during the year, his fat whale-like cousin had lost his fear of being turned into a pig and had started up his old habits of finding his punching bag with his friends. On top of that, Dudley's friends had planned to beat him like always but then they were going to have a bit more fun with him, a gang rape. Lucky for Harry he found out about the plan. He got the beating but his magic gave them one hell of a beating. After that, Dudley's beatings stopped but there was only a week before school and Vernon didn't want any bruises on him. Well then there was the lack of food although more than last year thanks to his aunt's kindness showing through.

Suddenly a scream from the other room had Harry running to Draco's side. He ran through the door and next to the bed. He slid beside Draco on the bed. Draco turned burying himself in Harry's embrace. Harry gently soothed the blond enough that he wasn't shaking so much. Draco's entire body was shaking with some suppressed emotion.

"Never want to lose you, not again. Never again." Draco muttered into Harry's chest. Silent tears gently slid from his liquid silver eyes. Harry rubbed comforting circles into Draco's milky white back. After a long while Draco pulled away to stare into Harry's emerald pools.

"What's the matter Draco?" Harry asked quietly. Draco sighed looking down at the red comforter.

"They killed you over and over again, so many different ways and places. It happened didn't it? All of it." Draco said. Harry nodded slowly.

"Dray you only saw the endings. You haven't learned the rest of the stories. It's like reading the last page of a book first without reading the rest. I will tell you someday soon the rest of the story. I promise I will." Harry said. Draco gave a sad smile before grinning. He pinned Harry down tickling his sides mercilessly as Harry laughed hard.

That afternoon, the two were sitting quietly doing homework. Harry stared at the potions book not actually reading it. Draco turned his book upside down trying to figure it out. Harry glimpsed the look on Draco's face before grabbing the divination's book from him and handed Draco the potions book. Draco shook his head before starting Harry's potions homework. Harry started the work when a sudden burst of pain ran up his spine. His eyes widened. Draco turned to Harry feeling the hum of magic in the air.

"What is it?" Draco said.

"Aunt, she's in trouble." Harry said. "I need to get to her."

"Well you can't apparate the spells on the school won't let you." Draco replied. Harry smirked.

"I don't apparate." Harry said grabbing Draco and disappearing.

Draco found himself in a small muggle house in the living room. Blood was everywhere on the floor. Whoever had been attacked had tried to crawl away. Harry headed to the kitchen following the trail. A pool of blood was in the middle of the floor. Harry headed for the stairs taking two at a time. Draco followed quickly behind. Harry growled at the locked door before the door burst open and he walked into the room. His purple faced uncle stood over a bruised and soaked with blood Petunia. Harry glared sending his uncle across the room pinning the man to the wall. Harry walked over to his aunt and checked for a pulse. It was still there but very faint. Things slowly moved around the room packing. Vernon stared in fear of the boy in front of him as Harry had taken on a red and gold aura. Draco watched as Harry's magic forced Vernon to the bed and tied him down.

"Oh how I would love to get my revenge on you but I'm not going to because I know now I'm not like you and never will be like you." Harry said before gently picking Petunia up in his arms. Draco grabbed the trunk and put his hand on Harry's arm before they disappeared.

Draco blinked and found himself in the hospital room. Madam Pomfrey was hurriedly rushing Harry to a bed with his aunt before ushering him out of the way so she could work. Harry walked up to Draco standing in front of him with his aunt's blood staining his clothes.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up. We can't do anything for your aunt now, she's in good hands don't worry." Draco said slinging an arm around Harry's shoulders. Harry nodded. "Madam Pomfrey if she wakes or anything please let us know." Pomfrey nodded continuing her work. Draco led Harry back to their rooms.

Draco sat in front of the fire when Harry came out of the shower in clean clothes. Harry flopped on the couch with a large sigh. Draco watched as Harry sat up rubbed his face with his hands.

"I guess before when we weren't friends I was wrong about your life and how I thought you were treated like a king at home. I'm sorry for thinking that." Draco whispered. Harry turned green eyes towards him.

"It's alright, Draco. You didn't know. We both have our demons to live with yours are just worse than mine." Harry said.

"Yes but you could have told me. I told you what I could but you didn't trust me well enough to actually tell me. I thought we were actually becoming friends but if you don't trust me enough to tell-" Harry put a finger to the blond's soft lips stopping his rant.

"Draco you only told me yesterday about everything then the thing with my aunt happened. I was waiting until you were ready to hear what I had to say. I do trust you but I didn't think you were ready. I'm sorry for not telling you." Harry said quietly. Draco nodded and Harry's finger disappeared. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry gently. Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder and stared at the fire in front of him.

Dumbledore entered the room after knocking. Draco looked up at him. Harry slowly raised his head before turning towards the headmaster.

"Harry, your aunt is still unconscious but Madam Pomfrey expects her to make a full recovery. Once she recovers completely we will set her up in the school somewhere where she will feel safe and you are able to visit her." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded. Dumbledore turned to go.

"Professor may I speak to you for a moment before you leave?" Draco asked with much of his Malfoy aristocratic air. Harry covered a smile knowing Draco didn't use the voice as often as he use to. It was the jerk he hated and loved so much. 'Did I just think I hated and loved Draco before?' Harry thought surprised. Dumbledore motioned for Draco to continue. "You see professor, I received a note from my mother yesterday and she wants me to come to get her. I was wondering if I was allowed to go with Harry to go get her."

"Of course Draco but if there is a problem I want you two back here immediately. Seeing as you both went straight through the spells placed on the castle I know I will not have to worry about you two returning and without visitors. I wish you both to be careful but do tell me before you leave." Dumbledore said.

"Of course headmaster." Draco replied. Dumbledore smiled and left the room. Harry sighed, cuddling back into Draco's arms. Draco looked down at the ebony haired boy and smiled. 'I wish we could stay like this for all eternity but I know we can't. For our journey is only beginning and tomorrow is another day to save someone. Hopefully everything will go alright.' Draco thought before pulling Harry closer. 'We will rest easy here for tonight phoenix. Rest easy my phoenix.'

**To Be Continued…**

Descendant of Doom


	11. Saving Another Flower

**Chapter Eleven **

_Saving Another Flower_

Harry stood beside Draco as rain poured down from the sky. Draco glanced to his side to see nothing. Harry was under his invisibility cloak hiding from any onlookers. Dumbledore stood in front of them smiling before nodding. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and disappeared.

Draco looked around their new surroundings. They were only a little walk from where he was supposed to meet his mother. Harry let go slowly.

"Don't worry, I'm right here." Harry said quietly before placing a whisper of a kiss on the blond's cheek. Draco turned to him unsure if he imagined it or not but gave a tiny smile before walking down the road with Harry following in step. Turning a curve in the road Draco stopped. His mother stood a few feet away dressed completely in black with a black umbrella over her head. Beside her sat her trunk. Narcissa smiled sadly at him. Draco walked up leaving Harry behind him.

"Mother." Draco said bowing kissing her hand.

"Draco." Narcissa replied in turn. "It was so good of you to come." Something in her voice made him realize he was surrounded by Death Eaters plus a strange tingle went up his spine. He stood looking around him. A mask came off and there stood his father. Fear shot through Draco planting him in place. He glimpsed to his side, he knew Harry was outside of the circle waiting for the right moment to attack. Draco glared up at his father in defiance.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Lucius said steely. Draco sneered.

"I know what I have in front of me. A fucking asshole of a fucking man, oh wait he isn't even a man because if he was he wouldn't have all his pals here to kill his son. Then of course you could be fucking them too so who knows maybe you're just a fucking sick person who likes to get off on other people's pain." Draco replied coldly. Lucius glared down at him before raising his hand hitting Draco across the face hard. Harry quickly pushed down his anger it wouldn't be good for Voldemort to find out about his wandless magic. Draco turned towards his father angrily. "Can't handle the truth can you?"

"You're lying." He sneered before hitting Draco again. Narcissa turned her head away as tears slipped down her cheeks. Suddenly she grabbed Lucius' arm before he could hit Draco again.

"Stop it. He is your son." She cried. Lucius turned cold eyes towards her before slapping her hard across the face causing her to fall to the ground. Draco's eyes burned with a strange fire in their silver depths. Harry felt the hum of Draco's magic in the air knowing the rest couldn't feel it. Lucius pulled out his wand pointing it at Draco.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry said disarming Lucius. "Accio wand." The wand flew into his hand easily. His invisibility cloak kept him concealed and Lucius wand was slipped underneath it. Draco grinned at his father's shocked look.

"I believe you are not the only one who knows how to trick someone, _father._" Draco said with the Malfoy smirk in place. Lucius glared.

"You _were_ always in love with your enemy, with my enemy and no matter how hard I tried I could never get your mind off of him could I? You are given freedom and you go running straight to him don't you? How sick is that; my son in love with Harry Potter." Lucius ridiculed. Harry glared at Lucius even though the older man couldn't see him.

"To tell you the truth Lucius, you always say that. Also your son is right you do get off on other's pain, every time you do. Do your fellow Death Eaters know what you did to your son and how sick you are? I know and I would gladly destroy you along with your master." Harry said circling the group. The rest of the Death Eaters moved trying to find the boy. Harry chuckled. "You will never find me. For I am here _and_ here." His voice moving in the air from one side of the group to the other confusing the death eaters.

"Find him and kill him." Lucius ordered. Draco grinned pointing his wand at his father's throat.

"Oh how I would love to kill you but it's not time yet. I'm going to let you live...for now." Draco said hearing Harry stun Death Eater after Death Eater. "I'm not your son anymore. I am just Draco Malfoy and I will restore good to our last name or I will die with my name being the only good Malfoy in a long time." Harry moved to help Narcissa up. She smiled softly at the feel of the warm body pressed against her side and his arm around her waist.

"Draco, come on. Let's go." Harry said. Draco nodded without taking his eyes off his father. He slid his arm around Harry's invisible waist before picking up his mother's trunk. They disappeared leaving behind Lucius' wand.

As soon as they appeared in the headmaster's office. Harry threw off his cloak and checked Draco's face for any damage done from the hits he received. Narcissa sat down none too gracefully in one of the chairs. Draco smiled softly at Harry.

"Mother, I would like you to meet Harry Potter, currently my protector and friend." Draco said turning to Harry. Harry smiled taking Narcissa's hand kissing it just like Draco had done before.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy." He replied. "Your son is quite interesting. I just didn't realize how clingy he could be. I swear I might have slept in my bed alone once." Draco gave him a light tap upside the head laughing. Narcissa watched the exchange with a smile.

"Harry please call me Narcissa. It's nice to finally meet you. I have never once seen Draco so happy. I've seen him happy when he was young but once he started to grow older becoming what his father told him to I never saw him like I just did." She said quietly. Harry nodded to Narcissa before he turned to Draco with a grin.

"Now what's this I heard about you always loving me?" Harry asked. Draco blushed pulling Harry outside the room. Narcissa laughed and turned to Dumbledore. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Are they always like this?" she asked. He smiled.

"Not always but sometimes they are." Dumbledore answered.

Harry closed the door waiting for Draco's answer knowing the blond would take his time especially now that he was pacing wildly. He smiled at the blond's nervous response to his question. Draco suddenly stopped turning towards Harry staring into deep emerald eyes.

"Growing up, I had a fascination with you. I couldn't understand how someone so powerful could be defeated by a child. As I grew older my fascination diminished, mostly I just hid it because of my father's orders and I turned to wanting to become that powerful. Well then I met you and my fascination returned with a vengeance but you turned down my friendship so to get close to you I did the one thing I could, I became your enemy and started to hate you. Of course my hatred towards you turned to a…crush and that made me hate you even more. I wanted it to go away knowing what my father would do if he found out. I kept trying to push it down, to get rid of it. It was so hard, how could I just let go of all those feelings that I felt and oh how I just wanted it to end. I knew you would never feel the same, it was just some impossible dream that I would never get to have like all the dreams I had. I think they were of the past though but it could have been my imagination. I –" Draco said before a hand covered his mouth stopping his rambling. Harry smiled.

"It might just come true, dragon. We will just have to wait and see." Harry said before heading down the stairs. "Spend time with your mother, I'm going to visit my aunt see how she's doing." Draco watched Harry walk down the stairs. Harry stopped before he was out of sight of Draco and turned around winking then disappeared down the stairs. Draco watched surprised and gave a happy smile then returned to his mother inside Dumbledore's office.

**To Be Continued...**

Descendant of Doom


	12. Plans Powers and the Past

_Chapter Twelve_

**Plans, Powers and the Past**

Harry growled at the alarm clock as it went off. He waved his hand lazily causing it to turn off. Draco cuddled closer ignoring the sun shining in through the open window. Harry looked up swearing he shut the curtains last night. A sigh came from the door.

"Oh my god! They did not! They cancelled school for an entire week!" a very familiar voice said outside the door. Harry buried his head in Draco's hair. Draco groaned loudly.

"Go away I'm trying to sleep." He said before trying to fall back asleep.

"Come on get up." Another familiar voice said. 'Aw don't they look so cute together?'

"I refuse to be cute with Harry Potter. Cute isn't in my vocabulary. I'm tired and I require more sleep. Now shoo." Draco said. Harry groaned.

"Quiet Dray I'm trying to sleep." Harry muttered.

"Um…I didn't say out loud you were cute, Draco." Another voice said. Draco sat up confused causing Harry to gasp at his head being snapped back from it's position on Draco's head. Draco looked to see Pansy at the door. Harry covered his head over with a blanket.

"Harry something strange is going on." Draco said. Harry growled before uncovering his head.

"What, that you are actually not in my arms trying to sleep?" Harry said. 'God I just wish I could go back to sleep.' Harry thought.

"You want to go back to sleep then go back to sleep but there is something seriously wrong going on." Draco said. Harry immediately sat up. 'He can hear my thoughts?' Harry thought shocked. "No your talking very loudly." Harry turned to Draco and shook his head. 'See my mouth isn't moving. You can hear people's thoughts. I was wondering when you were going to acquire that ability along with being able to move things with your thoughts.' Draco eyes widened.

"You can make it stop don't worry. Your head won't explode from everyone's thoughts entering your head or anything but I suggest you figure out how to turn it off and on. I don't know how to help you, sorry." Harry said. Draco gave a worried look before jumping out of bed and running for the bathroom. Narcissa was going through Harry's closet trying to find something for him to wear before shaking her head.

"You know I think you need to go shopping this week, my dear. Perhaps muggle London and Diagon Alley." Narcissa said. Harry shook his head. Narcissa went through Harry's trunk before pulling out a pair of faded baggy blue jeans and a even bigger green t-shirt. She sighed. "Maybe we can borrow some of Draco's stuff. You two are the exact same size from the looks of it."

"I guess so." Harry replied. Narcissa moved over to her son's closet and grinned evilly. She moved into the closet, starting to go through the rows of clothes. Draco walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He gave a confused look.

"What is mother doing in our rooms and why is she in my closet?" Draco asked. Harry sighed before lying back down on the bed.

"I don't know what she's doing here other than trying to find me something to wear and that's why she's in your closet. She believes we are the same size." Harry stated calmly. Draco looked at him and nodded. 'Now what would look good on that boy's lightly tanned skin?' Narcissa thought. Draco sighed walking into the closet.

"Green brings out the colour in his eyes. Black obviously looks good on him. I guess I could say red doesn't look half bad on him but it's not the best. Gold may be a good colour but not too much of it. Blue is not half bad either. Yellow is a definite no, just too bright on him and he's all dark. You need dark colours to bring out that whole mysterious look in him." Draco said. Harry groaned loudly as he heard what Draco was saying about him. 'Why did they curse me to be with him for all eternity?' Harry thought. "I heard that, phoenix." Harry rolled over throwing the pillow over his head willing himself to disappear causing him to slowly drift to a light sleep.

"Harry, mate. It's time to get up." Ron said. For a moment Harry thought he was back in his dorm with the rest of his Gryffindors but quickly taking in his surroundings with his senses he knew he wasn't in the dorm. He lifted his head to glare at the red head. Draco grinned coming up on the other side and straddling Harry's hips from behind.

"Come on, up you get." Draco said before leaning down next to Harry's ear. "Or do I need to bribe you with something? Perhaps I could persuade you with promises of pleasure?" Harry sighed.

"Draco, if I wanted to fuck you, I know I would only have to ask. Now if you don't mind I want to sleep." Harry said. Draco looked at him shocked. Ron shook his head and walked out of the room. Narcissa noticing the strange moment they were having left closing the door behind her.

"I'm not like that _Potter_." Draco growled. Harry turned onto his back and stared up at the blond.

"I know exactly what you like and plus it's in our chemistry." Harry said. Draco suddenly blinked.

"We….we…we were lovers in our other lives?" Draco whispered unsure. Harry's emerald eyes widened, he hadn't meant to tell Draco about them until much later. He rubbed his temples. "Tell me, please." Draco's voice sounded so desperate, Harry looked away.

"Yes, in all past lives. It's one of the main reasons we end up dying." Harry whispered. Draco looked at him sadly. Harry turned to Draco to see him having solitary tears slipping from his silver eyes. Harry immediately pulled the other to him holding him. "I would have told you eventually I just didn't think now was the appropriate time. We only sort of have a good friendship going on, I didn't want to chance it. I'm sorry Draco."

"It's okay Harry. I understand. Everything that has been going on lately, all this other stuff would have been a burden on my mind." Draco said barely audible. Harry rubbed soothing circles into Draco's back. He knew it always calmed the blond down. Draco lifted his head to stare at Harry. "I want to know how we first meet, the first time." Harry was taken back for a moment before nodding slowly.

"I guess that's fair enough. I've been keeping so many secrets. Okay well where to start." Harry replied. Draco sighed.

"The beginning is always nice." Draco stated. Harry nodded.

"Well it goes like this."

**To Be Continued…**

Descendant of Doom


	13. First Life

**Chapter Thirteen**

_First Life_

Harry glared at his reflection in the large oval mirror. Hermione stood beside him with a bright smile on her face. He turned to her with his most you-must-be-kidding-me face. Ron walked into the room and paused. He took a good look at Harry unsure and then turned to Hermione.

"What did you do to him, Herm?" Ron asked looking over Harry again. Harry shifted from foot to foot from the look his friend was giving him. Hermione sighed.

"He's going undercover to a ball in enemy territory so I had to change a few things." Hermione replied still smiling. Harry looked down at himself before staring into the mirror. His raven hair was slight tamed and flowing down his back. His green eyes were no longer hidden behind his glasses as Hermione had placed a spell on him for that. His face had been softened and his cheeks were slightly rosy. Harry looked at his clothing; green to match his eyes obviously and silky plus clinging to his skin. It was nothing like he had ever worn before. Of course he had never been a girl before either.

"Bloody hell, Hermione did you just have to change him into a girl?" Ron asked her. Harry shook his head continuing to stare at his reflection. He could tell for any male he would be attractive. Hermione had done good work as she knew what men wanted in a beautiful woman with his help of course. He had all the right curves, he was not too thin and not too busty or hippy but just perfect was the only word that came to mind. Harry turned to his fighting friends; he had somehow tuned them out as they argued. After all these years you would think they would get a hint and get together.

"Ron, I'm going undercover so as for them not to suspect me she had to change me almost completely." Harry said cringing at the strange voice that he heard. Hermione had tinkered away for so long until she had given him a soft melodic voice that would just captivate men. According to Hermione his voice was soft and melodic as a male so she made sure he was the same as a female. Also she claimed his regular voice was hypnotising when he wanted it to be. He had to wonder if it wasn't from being able to talk to snakes.

"You're going to have to stop that cringing when you hear your voice or people are going to know something is up." Hermione said. Harry nodded.

"You know I may look like a woman but I don't know how to act like one." Harry said quietly. Hermione grinned.

"That's why while I was doing all those different spells to change your appearance I put one on to make you know instinctively what I woman would do and how they would act." Hermione replied. Ron looked at her shocked that she would do such a thing. Harry gave a small smile. "Oh my, look at the time you have to go to the Malfoy castle now." Harry sighed gave his friends one last hug before disappearing.

Harry sat in the coach watching the scenery pass by quickly. He soon arrived to find the place already filled with people from the sound of it. He slipped on his black masquerade mask. He was then helped out of the carriage by a servant. He smiled before following the few couples up the stone steps. Arriving at the top, he stopped looking over the large beautiful ballroom. The walls were completely made of glass. The ceiling was decorated in cream and gold in a captivating design of the heavens as they moved. The floor was pure white yet took on a golden hue from the hundreds of candles floating in large chandeliers above the dance floor. In one corner sat a small orchestra playing exquisite music that flowed and swelled pulling the dancers into its enchantment.

Harry took a deep breath before walking forward and slowly down the red carpeted stairs. As he reached the bottom, he looked around hoping to see someone he knew he could get information from. Suddenly an arm snaked around his waist.

"Act cool." He heard a very familiar voice whisper in his ear. Harry smiled as he looked beside him. "It's so good to see you, Phoenix. I wasn't sure you were going to make it."

"It is good to see you too. I'm glad I could make it, I needed a change of scenery anyway." Harry replied. The man smiled. Dark brown hair parted and brushed back was in perfect condition. Deep chocolate brown eyes stared out behind a red mask. Tanned skin was flawless and perfectly white teeth were all noticeable at first glance. The man smirked.

"Oh don't tell me you have forgotten me already, love?" he asked sexily. Harry looked him over once more.

"I have not forgotten you but I cannot tell who is behind that mask." Harry replied. The man laughed.

"Blaise Zabini, my dear Phoenix. Come let me introduce you to some of my friends." Blaise said leading Harry farther into the room. Harry soon found himself standing in front of another female. She smiled.

"Why, Blaise, found yourself a lovely woman already?" she said. Harry looked at Blaise awaiting his answer.

"No my dear, Pansy. This is one of my old friends, Phoenix." Blaise said. "Phoenix, this is Pansy Parkinson." The two shook hands, feeling the girl tap his hand three times while shaking it. He knew immediately she was part of the Light side. He looked at Blaise for confirmation and the man nodded while smiling. They were spies undercover it would seem, always on enemy territory. Blaise looked past Harry and motioned to Pansy suddenly. "Shall I have a dance my dear?"

"As long as you behave yourself." Pansy said taking his hand and disappearing into the crowd. Harry looked around to see if he knew anyone when he was approached by a young man the same size as him while had he been himself of course, now he was only a little shorter. Platinum blond hair hung down, strands falling into the other man's liquid silver eyes. The man wore a black mask, black clothing with scarlet accents. The blond took Harry's hand and gently kissed it while bowing.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, milady." He whispered with a sexy smile in place. Harry curtsied in return.

"The pleasure is all mine, milord." Harry replied softly.

"Please call me Draco, that's Draco Malfoy." The blond said.

"Phoenix." Harry said, he had no idea why they gave him that name but the group had decided to give him it and it stuck. Draco smiled.

"Would you care to dance?" Draco asked holding out his hand. Harry looked into those silver eyes and knew immediately he couldn't refuse. He placed his hand into Draco's and was led away to the dance floor. It was only then that he realized he didn't know how to dance and prayed that Hermione had put that as the package deal. A soft waltz started up and Draco simply led the dance. 'Thank you, Hermione.' Harry thought as he moved fluidly with Draco. They glided across the floor in complete unison, their bodies moving in sync with the other as if they were made for each other. All the dancers had stopped dancing, forming a circle around the two amazing dancers. The song slowly ended and the two stopped suddenly. Harry looked into the silver eyes once more before mentally cursing.

"I must be going, milord. Enjoy the rest of the evening." Harry said curtsying low before walking away and through the crowd. Blaise immediately went after him. Draco wasn't far behind. Harry had reached the top of the stairs when both men had grabbed him. Harry quickly pulled out of their grasps. He smiled turning to Blaise.

"It was good to see you again, Blaise, but I must be leaving." Harry said leaning in to kiss Blaise's cheek. Once again he turned to Draco curtsied and headed down the stone steps. Draco looked at Blaise and ran after Harry.

"Wait, please." Draco called. Harry turned to look at him. "Will I ever see you again?" Harry stared at Draco for a moment.

"If not, I have a feeling I will haunt you for the rest of your life and the same would go for myself so perhaps we will see each other again but for now, I bid you goodnight Draco." Harry said staring once more into silver eyes. Draco slowly got lost in the emerald pools of the girl before him.

"Goodnight, Phoenix." Draco said. Harry smiled before climbing into his carriage and the driver drove away. He watched out the back window the figure of Draco as he shrunk farther and farther into the distance.

Draco stood watching the carriage drive away. He took off his mask and raised his eyes to the beautiful night sky. Blaise walked up to him putting a hand on his shoulder. Draco turned to Blaise with a sigh.

"She will definitely haunt me. You have to get me to meet her again sometime, Blaise. After all, she's your friend and I'm your best friend." Draco said quietly. Blaise stared at his friend. 'Damn did he just get a crush on his enemy and a male at that?' Blaise thought. Draco turned back to the road staring at the almost invisible carriage.

Draco stared at Harry as he laid beside him. Harry was quiet causing Draco to get frustrated and sit up.

"You can't just leave it there! I want to know more." Draco said unbelieving that Harry was going to stop it there.

"Sorry, dragon but I think we were supposed to be in class a while ago." Harry replied. He climbed out of bed and opened the door to look out into the common room to find several people in it. Hermione perked up from her seat in front of the fire with a book. "What are you all doing here? Don't we have class?"

"No, it's been cancelled for the week. Don't ask me why but all the head's of the houses went in last night and told us. I think it's terrible although they are still giving us work we don't have to go to class. I'm almost done all my work and at least I'll get into some light reading for the rest of the week." Hermione said upset. Adrian looked up from the game he was playing with the twins and rolled his eyes at Hermione.

"Hey Harry. Are you and Draco having fun in there?" Adrian teased. Fred and George grinned.

"If we hear a lot of noise we'll leave." Fred said. George grinned.

"Oh Draco, god that feels so good. Oh don't stop." Fred yelled earning several laughs. Harry glared before closing the door and locking it with his wandless magic not allowing anyone in.

"I'm not going out there again today. I'm going to bed as school is cancelled." Harry said to Draco. Draco pouted. Harry sighed.

"I want to know more." Draco said. Harry climbed in bed looking at Draco.

"Fine. Where to go next?"

**To Be Continued…**

Descendant of Doom


	14. Love Me Not

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Love Me Not_

Harry gave Draco a pensive look as the blond sat with his full attention given to his raven-haired counterpart. Harry sighed as he thought about the past trying to figure out where to start again for Draco.

"Come on, what's taking so long? When are you going to start?" Draco said pouting. Harry looked up to see Draco pouting and smothered a laugh. He had seen that look many times over the years.

"Okay, okay. Let's see. Two weeks later..." Harry said.

**D**raco laid awake in bed staring at the ceiling. The beautiful girl danced through his mind, swaying and flowing in her elegant emerald green dress that matched her eyes. The doors blew open to emit Lucius Malfoy. Draco immediately sat up closing his mind off to his father. Lucius stormed over to him glaring.

"What is this I hear of you running after a girl at the ball? You are a Malfoy and you are expected to act like one not some love sick _puppy_." Lucius sneered. Draco dared to look into the older man's eyes. Lucius immediately backhanded him across the face. Draco felt his face turn red from the hit and looked down at the black silk comforter. "Explain yourself now!"

"I have no explanation, sir." Draco whispered. Lucius eyes burned holes into his son if it were possible.

Harry sat at the meeting, staring off into space. Hermione was talking about their next course of action or at least that's what Harry thought she was talking about. His mind was off thinking about the blond man he had met.

"Harry? Harry?" Ron said trying to get his friend's attention. Blaise, who had managed to sneak away to the meeting, stood walking over to the raven-haired hero. He leaned over next to Harry's ear.

"I can arrange a meeting with Draco if you wish." Blaise whispered. Harry's emerald eyes widened and he turned to Blaise who was smirking. "Welcome back to the real world hero." Harry blushed.

"Sorry." Harry muttered. Blaise smiled.

"Come on, let's go talk, Harry." Blaise said pulling him away from the large table. "If you will all excuse us for a while." Blaise lead Harry out of the meeting room and into one of the private lounges on that floor. Harry slumped into one of the closest chairs to the cold fireplace. He waved his hand and flames sprang forth to start heating the room. Blaise sat across from Harry.

"Why? Why him of all people?" Harry whispered. Blaise smiled softly.

"Why Draco Malfoy? Why did you have to start having a crush on him is that the question? Come on Potter, let's think of it this way, you are bi and he is very hot, so why not him?" Blaise asked. Harry groaned leaning his head on the back of the chair.

"He just won't get out of my head and he knew he wouldn't. The same thing is happening to him, I'm there in his head and I can't get out. What is going on with us? Why did it have to be him? I would take anyone else in the world that was the enemy but Taranis's right hand man's son. Do I have a death wish?" Harry said beckoning to the fire so he could play with it in his hand. Blaise watched for a moment.

"I can't answer any of those questions, to be truthful. But a death wish is exactly what you have, Potter." Blaise replied. Harry's head snapped up.

"Would you care to explain?" Harry asked. Blaise leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees.

"You're what eighteen now?" Blaise asked, Harry nodded. "You've been fighting Taranis since you were twelve that's six years. You are sick of the fighting but you also want to find someone to love. Harry you need that in a relationship at least until the fighting is over. You want someone who knows your pain and Draco does it if not twice as much. That is of course my theory on the situation but if you are going to keep this up, your going to have to tell him who you really are." Blaise replied. Harry's eyes widened.

"You want me to tell him, I'm his worse enemy. No I have to tell him I can never see him again. Arrange a secret meeting, than I will never see him again. I don't care how much I want to." Harry stated. Blaise shook his head before sighing.

"Of course, Potter. Anything you wish." Blaise said.

Blaise walked into Malfoy Castle going straight up the stairs to Draco's room. He knocked on the door and a groan was heard from within. Blaise prepared himself for the worse as he walked in. Draco laid in his bed a few bruises placed on his chest and Blaise suspected in other places as well. A blanket was draped over his waist and Blaise knew the blond was naked. He sighed knowing what had happened only a few hours back, Draco might be badly injured usually the blond didn't get out of bed for days after his father abused him. Blaise walked up to the blond and sighed looking over what injuries were exposed. Draco opened his eyes to look up at Blaise and he groaned again.

"Your beautiful girl wants to see you again, do you think you can get out of bed for that?" Blaise asked. Draco groaned in response.

"She's the reason I'm in this state right now but I would pass through hell itself to see her again." Draco said pushing himself up and climbing out of bed not caring that Blaise was in the room. He headed for the shower leaving Blaise to clean up the bedroom. Blaise glared at the closed door before pulling out his wand and flicking his wrist cleaning the room quickly. Draco took forever as always in the shower coming out with a towel around his waist. He looked around the room and nodded then headed for the closet. He pulled out a pair of black pants and a blue button up shirt. He rummaged through his dresser drawer and grabbed a pair of boxers. He threw everything on then flicked his wand putting his hair in place. Draco sighed.

"Ready?" Blaise asked. Draco nodded.

Night had fallen quickly and the stars seemed to twinkle even more than usual. Harry looked down at himself, at first glance Draco would never be able to realize he was a guy but after being there for more than a second he would. He couldn't believe Blaise had him doing this or was he doing this of his own free will he was no longer sure. He took in his surroundings. He sat on a black marble bench. He sat in a flower garden at Blaise's house. Bushes surrounded the area, a fountain was in the middle and he sat a little away from it. Flag stones led the way around the maze of flower patches. Not the safest place but better than his place, Harry observed. The moon slowly drifted out from behind the clouds lighting up the area. Harry looked up as the sound of feet headed towards him. He watched the path to see Blaise come in first then Draco behind him looking rather pale and weak. Harry wanted to run to him but forced himself to sit still. Draco's silver eyes took in his Phoenix's form and turned to Blaise.

"What are you playing at here?" Draco asked. Blaise shook his head.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while to sort this out. I don't suggest attacking Phoenix though, it could cause a whole army to attack you." Blaise warned before walking away. Draco turned to the raven-haired man sitting on the bench. He gathered whatever courage he could muster and walked forward until he was standing in front of Harry. Harry looked up into liquid silver eyes that reflected the light of the moon and he knew at once he might not be able to go through with his plan.

"You are the leader of the Light are you not?" Draco asked. Harry sighed and nodded. Draco looked away. "You were only trying to find out information, that's why you were there at the party to begin with. You were going to use me to get back at the other side." Harry eyes widened.

"No, at first that was my objective but I didn't target you. I met you and then everything changed. I didn't expect to feel like this. I didn't expect for you to be on my mind every single second of the day. I didn't expect to want to live this much anymore. I couldn't wait for the day I was to die but now I dread it. Yet I know, this can never be, can it?" Harry whispered the last part unsure how to explain what he was feeling. Draco continued to stare off to the side before he turned to the emerald eyed beauty in front of him.

"I think I knew who you were but something inside me didn't care. I welcomed it, wanted to hold it and never let it go. I have a feeling though you are right this can never be, I would easily be killed as a traitor. I just don't know how to get you out of my head. How did this happen? Why did this happen?" Draco asked finally sitting down beside Harry.

"It happened because it will lead us to our destiny. Either we will fight and die or we will love and still die. That is the way of fate. We can't change our futures." Harry whispered. Draco raised an eyebrow before turning his head towards the sky closing his eyes.

"What do you propose we do then?" Draco asked. Harry looked at him.

"That is not for me to decided, this is your decision, I know what I want but are you willing to take the risks? Are you willing to sacrifice everything you are?" Harry asked quietly. Draco stood slowly and started walking away. "Wait, please, Draco talk to me." Draco sighed softly.

"I will never forget but we must. So when I say to you love me not for I am not worthy of that love, please try to understand that I'm almost certain we could never be. I'm not who you think I am, I cannot make the sacrifices you wish me to make. I cannot risk who I am to become someone else in your arms, no matter how much my heart wants it." Draco said turning to look at the emerald eyed man. "I will make you but two promises as I leave though. I will not tell of who you are or what you did and I will never forget you, you will haunt me for the rest of my life, in both forms as it is your eyes that saw my soul and you did not love me because of my name. Keep following your heart Phoenix, maybe one day then we can be together. This is goodbye my dear Phoenix." Silver met emerald and Harry quickly stood walking towards Draco. He stopped before him.

"Then let me give you something worth remembering me by." Harry whispered with a smirk. Harry gently pressed his lips against Draco's. Draco paused before he started kissing back finding his phoenix's lips so soft. Harry pulled away slowly and gave a small smile while he looked up into Draco's eyes. "So this is goodbye. I wish it could have been more. Goodbye dear dragon, I will not forget you." Draco stared into the emerald pools before him. He sighed put his hand to Harry's cheek and then slowly walked away. Harry watched the form of Draco walk away and felt overbearing sadness fill him.

Draco entered the castle carefully, his body ached from his earlier painful beating. His mind though was on how even more beautiful his phoenix had been in his true male form. Emerald eyes were burned into his memory along with that one kiss. He slowly ascended the stairs only to hear the rhythmic thumps of a cane hitting the floor. He knew then his father was still awake at the late hour.

"Draco where have you been?" Lucius said standing at the bottom of the stairs. Draco turned as he reached the top quickly adjusting his body according to the Malfoy mannerisms.

"I went over to Blaise's house for a while, sir. I left you a message with Marie, one of the house elves." Draco replied. Lucius glared at him before motioning for him to carry on.

Harry stood outside beside the fountain just staring down into the water. A tear rolled down his cheek and splashed into the water below.

"You know Harry it does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live." A voice said. Harry spun around to stare at his old professor.

"Albus, what are you doing here?" Harry asked. Albus smiled and walked over to the young man.

"I'm here because Blaise believed I was the best one to talk to you. Like I said before it does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live." Albus replied. Harry sighed.

"You want me to forget him and move on with my life." Harry stated. Albus shook his head.

"Yes you need to move on with your life but I didn't say to forget him. Just let him work things out, you two have rushed in where even angels fear to tread. I'm sure everything will work out for the best but don't let your life be consumed with sadness." Albus said quietly. Harry nodded slowly. "Come on let's get you home."

**D**raco stared at Harry. Harry leaned back against his pillows watching Draco's response. Draco leaned over and pressed his lips against Harry's. Harry didn't waste a second before he kissed him back. Draco suddenly pulled away his silver eyes wide. Harry leaned back waiting for whatever it was Draco was going to say.

"I…" Draco started before shaking his head and giving Harry a chaste kiss. "I think I shouldn't have done that. I'm still –" Draco was stopped by Harry putting a finger to his lips.

"Whenever your ready, this is totally up to you. I can wait as long as you don't leave me for good." Harry whispered. Draco smiled and shook his head.

"I'd be crazy to leave you." Draco said. "So is that's all that happened? We just gave up? I didn't even try, I gave up without a fight?" Harry chuckled pulling the blond to him and let him lay on his chest letting Draco hear his heart beat.

"No that's not how it ended but I'll tell you a little more after our nap." Harry stated as he closed his eyes. Draco nodded and slowly fell asleep in Harry's arms.

**To Be Continued…**

Descendant of Doom


	15. This Is Heaven To No One Else But Me

Dedicated to theTigersFire

**Chapter Fifteen**

_This Is Heaven To No One Else But Me_

Harry stretched as he woke and heard a moan of protest from his companion. He looked down to smile at Draco. The blond haired boy looked obviously upset at being disturbed but seeing Harry awake grinned happily. Harry smiled back knowing exactly what the blond wanted.

"Can we continue the telling after I get something to eat?" Harry asked. Draco chuckled as he heard a rumble from Harry's stomach.

"Dobby?" Draco called. A loud pop was heard and the little house elf appeared. Dobby's eyes went wide as he looked at Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy in the same bed together looking rather comfy.

"Dobby knew it was going to happen. Dobby knew Harry Potter would take care of Master Draco. Oh won't everyone be so happy to know." Dobby said dancing about happily. Draco's eyes widened.

"Dobby, you can't tell anyone…as we aren't official or anything. So you have to keep this a secret. Can you do that?" Harry said knowing what Draco was thinking about the house elf telling everyone.

"Yes Dobby can keep this a secret. Dobby's lips are sealed Harry Potter sir." Dobby said. "Now how can Dobby help Harry Potter, sir and Master Draco, sire today?"

"We were wondering if we could get something to eat and can you make sure there is a piece of chocolate cake for Harry?" Draco replied. Dobby nodded before disappearing with a pop. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know I liked chocolate cake?" Harry asked. Draco smirked.

"Well if I didn't notice what you eat, I would have known because of your thoughts. Also for some strange reason I just know you do." Draco said as another pop came. A bed table appeared with all different types of food and drinks on it. Dobby stood before them with a smile.

"Is everything good for Harry Potter and Master Draco?" Dobby asked. Draco nodded.

"And Dobby, will you please stop calling me Master? Just Draco will do." He said. Dobby's eyes widened but he nodded.

"Of course Draco, sir. Dobby will do his best not to call Master Draco, master anymore." Dobby said before giving a small smile and disappearing.

"So what happened next? You can eat and tell the rest right?" Draco asked with pleading eyes. Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed a sandwich before thinking of what happened afterwards.

"I think it was about a month later when things started to change." Harry said.

**H**arry immersed himself into fighting the war against the dark but at night it was always hard to get a platinum blond haired silver eyed devil (or was he an angel?) out of his head. He was almost certain no one but Blaise and Albus knew what was going on with him as he was able to hide everything so well. He hid all his pain behind a mask of happiness or determination as it was the only way for him to cope with everything that was going on.

Harry laid on his bed thinking about all the things that were going on lately. So many different things went through his head as a soft breeze played across his body. The curtains blew in the wind dancing. The moonlight seeped into the room, landing on the cold stone floor and reaching across to play along lightly tanned stomach muscles exposed to the night. Harry turned towards the balcony before getting out of bed and headed out into the night air. He smiled sadly as the wind ran fingers through his unruly raven hair. The sound of running horses hooves pounded against the stones of the road. Harry sighed inwardly knowing something big must have happened for them to come in person instead of sending an owl.

He walked carefully towards the drive way, his bare feet padding softly across the cold stone. He looked down to see a black horse most likely a stallion by the way the rider treated it (as if it were something to be treasured always) and a brown mare as he knew the horses rider, it was Remus coming with someone he couldn't see as they wore the hood up on their cloak. Remus stopped just below his balcony and looked up.

"Harry, you have a visitor. Came all the way to headquarters looking for you. I was asked to escort your visitor here. I'll leave you two alone now." Remus said with a smile.

"Thank you very much, Remus. Are you sure you don't wish to stay?" Harry asked. Remus chuckled.

"I would love to but I must be getting back to Sirius and Severus. The three of us have a lot of work to do." Remus said. Harry smiled, he knew they weren't doing work; Remus just wanted to get back to his mates as soon as possible.

"Have fun then." Harry said before looking down at the black cloaked stranger. Remus trotted away back the way he came. "Carol." A pop was heard and a house elf appeared beside him. All of his house elves were there on their own free will and did what he asked because they wanted to. It had been Hermione who had decided to make sure he stuck to this, he would have anyway as it was in his family but that was Hermione for you. "Can you take my visitor's horse to the stables?" Carol nodded and popped down beside the black stallion. His visitor climbed down from his seat on the horse and looked up at the other man. Suddenly his visitor was floating up to sit upon the stone railing around his round balcony. Harry stepped back in amazement.

"How did I do that?" the stranger said. "I can move things with my mind so I moved myself up with my mind. Blaise asked me that question when he first found out I could do that plus read minds. He hates it because I know what he's thinking, I just refuse to use it most of the time." Harry stared at the man, the voice was so familiar he just couldn't place it. "Have you forgotten me already, Phoenix?" Harry's eyes widened.

"Draco?" he whispered hopefully. The black hood was pulled off to reveal sad silver eyes and platinum blond hair. Harry smiled. "How could I forget you?" Draco smiled.

"I'm glad you haven't. I was worried you had moved on and from the attacks that have been going on I wouldn't have been surprised." Draco replied. Harry stepped forward a bit but stopped himself from getting too close.

"I was trying to keep myself preoccupied. It's good seeing you again and all but why are you here?" Harry asked. Draco shook his head before standing to walk forward.

"To say I was stupid to walk away. To say I should have realized that I should take the risks, make the sacrifices because I know now I couldn't live without you even if I tried." Draco said quietly. Harry pulled the blond into a sweet kiss before it turned intense. Draco moaned into the kiss and Harry pulled him along into the bedroom.

Harry woke the next morning beside a warm body. He opened one emerald green eye to see milky white skin and taut stomach muscles. His eyes travelled down to take in his lover's lower body before slowly going up to meet smirking lips and clouded silver eyes. Harry leaned up to kiss Draco's smirking lips. The blond returned the kiss tenfold before sighing as they parted.

"You know I have to leave now Harry but I promise I'll be back and with whatever information I can give you." Draco said before giving Harry an innocence kiss. Harry gave a sad smile but watched as Draco got dressed.

"You sure I can't persuade you to stay for another little while?" Harry pouted watching as a black shirt slipped over Draco's head to hide the muscles he had been inspecting only moments before. Draco smiled.

"You'd do anything to get me to stay but you know I can't. Taranis is expecting me this afternoon and father will be bombarding Blaise's house with owls for my return. I wish I could stay love but you know –" Draco said before he was cut off by Harry's mouth on his own. Harry pulled away with a slight smirk.

"I know. I will wait for your return until then please be careful." Harry said. Draco leaned over and captured his lips once more before walking towards the balcony letting the rising sun outline him. He pulled up his hood and turned back towards Harry.

"You know, love is everything it's cracked up to be…it really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for." Draco commented before disappearing.

**D**raco glared at Harry. He had stopped saying anything.

"I would never say something so corny. I would never be so I don't know love sick. I'm rather reserved and definitely not like that." Draco stated. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Do you want me to finish the life or not?" Harry asked. Draco pouted but went completely quiet.

**O**ver the next six months, Draco snuck around his father's back to be with Harry. After a few weeks of them being together, Draco had come to a meeting causing an uproar with certain members, one being Ron but Harry had told them what had been going on (well not everything). Blaise had smirked the rest of the evening smugly before Draco made a comment that he wasn't getting any causing Blaise to glare at the blond for what was left of the meeting. Draco had contributed key information that Blaise and Pansy never could which allowed people to appreciate Draco a little more than they had. Blaise and Pansy had been found out as spies and now worked for the Light side openly; luckily Draco hadn't been found out. Finally the two sides were going to have their final battle.

Taranis stared at Lucius waiting. Draco stood beside his father listening intently to the plan that was being laid out before them. He quickly memorized everything so he could give the information to Harry so they could win the battle and he could be with his Phoenix for the rest of his life. After the meeting was done, they were dismissed. Draco quickly snuck away to the other camp. Lucius watched his son head straight for the forest then ordered one of the men to follow him and report back.

Draco walked through the camp nodding to those sitting out in front of their camp fires. He strolled into the largest tent and smiled as he saw Harry looking over a map of the area.

"I suggest you do this as this is what Taranis has planned." Draco said waving his hand moving the pieces into place with his mind. Harry looked up and smiled.

"Good to see you, dragon." Harry said. Draco rolled his eyes at the name his lover had given him. He came over wrapped his arms around Harry and rested his chin on Harry's shoulder. Harry relaxed into the embrace and turned in Draco's arms to pull him into a passionate kiss. Harry grinned pulling Draco to the other section of the tent, waved his hand to put a few spells up and fell back on the bed with Draco on top of him.

Harry laid in Draco's arms letting his breathing calm down. Draco sighed pulling the raven-haired man closer. Harry looked up to stare into dark silver eyes. Something inside him told him this might be their last time together, in this life. Harry didn't want to think about that but he knew it to be true.

"You plan on returning to the other side." Harry stated. Draco looked into Harry's emerald eyes.

"I must." Draco replied. Harry shook his head.

"Please, don't return. I have a awful feeling that this is the last time we will be together if you go." Harry said. Draco gave a sad smile knowing what his lover said was true but knew that it was their destiny, it would happen anyway.

"You told me, it is our destiny, our fate. So I must go for it is fate." Draco said quietly before kissing Harry once more. He slipped out of bed and moved around in the dark easily.

"I love you, Draco." Harry whispered. Draco stopped in his tracks. In all the months they had been together they had not uttered that unless in the heat of passion and now Harry was saying it. Draco slowly walked over capturing his lips.

"I love you too, Phoenix." Draco whispered. "I finally found heaven in your arms and I know it's heaven to no one else but me yet I must return to hell." Harry placed his hand on Draco's cheek and smiled pulling him in for one more kiss. "I wish you well and so I take my leave, I pray you know me when we meet again." He whispered against Harry's lips. Draco sighed before slipping out the flaps into the larger area and into the night leaving Harry alone knowing that this was the end.

Draco climbed the steps two at a time getting to the front doors of the castle. He reached the top to stop in front of his father and Taranis. He knew he had been caught by the looks in their eyes.

"Welcome back…traitor." Lucius said.

**To Be Continued…**

Descendant of Doom


	16. The Fury Of The Phoenix

**Chapter Sixteen**

_The Fury Of The Phoenix_

Draco stood defiantly in front of Lucius and Taranis. He glared at his father, his silver eyes as cold as ice and as hard as steel. He knew Taranis just wanted to kill him but Lucius wanted him to suffer a while so he would spill everything he knew. He was glad that Harry had thought to put a spell on him to keep all the secrets. Lucius grabbed him roughly by the ear leading him away. Walking into Taranis' castle, Lucius forced Draco to follow him down the stairs into the dungeon. Draco gasped as he was thrown into a cell and chained to the wall. Taranis stood outside the bars.

"You will get the traitor to talk will you not dear Lucius?" Taranis asked. Draco glared up at the man he used to call father. Lucius grinned summoning a table. Draco's eyes widened looking at all the different types of torturing objects. Lucius pulled out a long thin piece of metal inspected it before plunging it into Draco's side and twisting it causing the blond to cry out in pain.

Harry paced the campsite, driving everyone crazy with his worrying. Ron finally caught up with Harry and walked beside him. They walked the camp in silence for a while before Ron gave a growl of annoyance.

"Harry, mate, what's the matter with you?" Ron asked. Harry stopped turning his eyes to the sky. The moon was full.

"The moon looks like its bleeding." Harry noted. Ron looked up causing his eyes to widen. Not only was the moon full but it had taken on a blood red tint. Harry sighed. "This is the end, Ron. I will not live the rest of this night as the love of my life will not live much longer. My love lies bleeding on enemy territory and I cannot get to him." Ron stared at his best friend.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could help." Ron said. Harry turned to him with a smile.

"As long as you watch over my family and friends, I'll be fine and you'll have helped all you could. Just stay out of my reach tonight, I don't want you to get hurt." Harry replied. Ron nodded slowly. Harry turned and ran towards the front of the camp. Ron was right behind him. Ron gave three sharp whistles alerting everyone that the army was only a little across the open area from them.

Harry was already half way across the distance in front of Taranis. Suddenly Ron saw Harry stop in his tracks. Harry looked at Taranis and the prone body in his hands. Harry's mind froze knowing who it was. Taranis laughed at the look on Harry's face.

"Your little whoring ally is almost dead." Taranis said throwing Draco like a rag doll. Harry whipped out his wand quickly catching Draco with magic. Harry quickly forced him to come to him. He slipped to his knees holding the bruised and bloodied form of his love. Draco opened smoky silver eyes to stare at Harry. He gave a small smile up at Harry.

"They don't know a thing, phoenix. Not a single thing." Draco whispered. Harry looked at him as tears slipped down his cheek.

"Save your strength." Harry said choking on his tears. Draco raised his hand to gently place on Harry's tear-stained cheek.

"I love you, phoenix. Please remember me until we meet again." Draco said quietly.

"Love you too, dragon." Harry said before pulling Draco into one final searing kiss. He pulled away from Draco. The blond gave a small smile and took in one last breathe and never breathed in again. Harry watched this all internally coaxing his lover to breathe in again. His mind not functioning, he gently laid down Draco, watching the body as tears slipped down his cheeks faster and faster. 'Goodbye, dragon, we will meet again.' Harry thought. Staring down at Draco, he slowly raised his head on an angle to stare at Taranis from the top of his eyes as he looked up. His eyes were cold, hard and flat; holding no emotions, tears flowed freely but didn't seem to affect him.

"So you're the one who tainted my son." Lucius said. "How dare you!" Harry turned his eyes to him. Harry turned slightly to Ron and threw him his wand.

"Harry, mate, won't you need this?" Ron asked quietly. Harry shook his head. He turned to them with a cold smirk.

"My ashes, as the phoenix, may bring forth a bird that will revenge upon you all: and in that hope I throw mine eyes to heaven, scorning whatever you can afflict me with." Harry said. Taranis eyes were wide. Harry had taken on a bright red and gold fiery glow like fire dancing all around him. The other wizards stepped back in fright. "Why come you not?" Harry smirked before throwing his head back to the stars and turned once more to the army before him.

"What devil has consumed his body?" A man asked with wide eyes.

"Come let's see who will die tonight." Harry said. Taranis grinned.

"Attack him with everything you have." Taranis ordered. The men started throwing spell after spell at him. He just let them hit him allowing dust to stir up. When the dust had settled, Harry stood still and there wasn't a scratch on him. Taranis growled.

"Avada Kedavra." Taranis yelled. Harry held up his hand, the spell bounced off hitting another section of Taranis's army instead of Harry and his army. Harry motioned to his side to start the fight. Soon Harry could hear the sounds of spells being fired in both directions killing people on both sides. Harry kept deflecting Taranis's spells except it was wearing him down. His eyes drifted down to Draco at his feet. He stepped over his dead lover and headed straight for Taranis. As he walked forward he gathered all his strength and magic in his body. He stopped a few feet away from Taranis who kept firing spells at him, a few hit Harry causing him to stumble back a little.

"You killed the one person I loved more than anything in this world. Now I will take you from this world and I will see you in hell." Harry whispered deathly quiet. Harry held out his right hand allowing the energy, magic and strength to gather into his palm. It flickered like the flame he had played with when he was talking with Blaise. It danced and soothed his worries. "This is the end." Harry smirked and launched the magic at Taranis. The man screamed as he felt himself burn turning into a pile of ashes along with many of his followers. Harry slumped to one knee, knowing his energy was spent. His team were arresting the rest of the followers now that their leader was gone. Harry slowly stood walking back to Draco's body. He slumped to his knees and gave a sad smile before lying down beside Draco's body and cuddled against him.

Hermione looked down at Harry beside Draco. She could tell his life was slipping away from him ever so slowly but he didn't care as long as he would be with his love. Ron walked up beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"A phoenix shall always rise from its ashes but the dragon will sleep until the time comes to live again. That's what they are, the phoenix and the dragon; immortal and inseparable for all of eternity." Hermione whispered. Harry looked at Draco one last time before letting one last tear slid down his cheek and he exhaled, his life leaving him.

**D**raco looked shocked at Harry for a moment. He had remembered seeing that, he remembered everything Harry had told him. He stared at the emerald eyed boy before giving him a chaste kiss and cuddled up against him. Harry smiled.

"I won't leave again this time, I promise." Draco said. Harry looked down at the platinum blond head.

"You can't promise anything. Fate decides what happens to us." Harry said. "Come let's sleep and then tomorrow we can go shopping with your mother as she says I need new clothes." Draco grinned.

"Yes you are badly in need of a new wardrobe." Draco said. "Good night, Harry." Draco laid his head in the crook of Harry's neck before his breath evened out leaving Harry awake staring at the ceiling. 'You have always haunted me, dragon. At least this time we have a bit more of a chance. Hopefully fate will allow us to be together for at least one life.'

**To Be Continued…**

Descendant of Doom


	17. Confessing

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Confessing _

Harry sat on his red chair waiting for Draco to finish getting dressed. He wore his normal muggle clothing, two or three sizes too big. Narcissa walked in, took in Harry's clothing and shook her head. Adrian, Fred and George walked in behind her talking animatedly about Quidditch. Harry shook his head at the three, ever since Draco and Harry were stuck together they had created a Gryffindor/Slytherin group that worked well together except for little problems but overall they worked well together. Then there was Adrian, Fred and George, lately Harry hadn't seen the twins without Adrian and was starting to suspect something was going on between the three. Draco walked in and turned to Harry. 'You think Adrian is sleeping with Fred and George?' Draco thought to Harry. Harry's eyes widened at Draco's voice in his head but nodded. 'Well if they aren't already, they will be.' Harry replied and stood.

"So are you boys ready to go shopping?" Narcissa asked. Harry sighed. Draco smirked at Harry.

"We are just waiting for the other four." Adrian replied. Harry looked at Draco and raised an eyebrow.

"Blaise is taking Ron shopping and Pansy is taking Hermione shopping. Adrian is taking Fred and George shopping and I'm taking you shopping with Mother's expert advice of course. We are also going to pick a few things out for Ginny as she isn't able to come because she has a date." Draco replied. Fred and George grinned.

"With who? Does Ron know?" Harry asked.

"Neville." Fred said.

"No." George said.

"She finally got over Harry because she realized he was to be with Draco." George and Fred said in unison. Harry's emerald eyes widened at that comment. Narcissa turned to Draco as her foot started to tap. Draco watched her foot and stepped back waiting for the explosion.

"Explain right this moment, Draco Lucius Malfoy." She said through gritted teeth. Draco sighed. 'A little help here would be nice.' Draco thought. Harry shook his head raising his hands. 'You're on your own for this one, dragon.' Harry replied. Draco pouted.

"Oh don't you pout at me. I'm not bailing you out of this one. It's your mum. After all you've got us out of bigger situations in the past with your smooth talking so it's up to you." Harry said crossing his arms in front of him. Draco glared. Narcissa's foot started tapping faster.

"Mum, you better sit down for this one." Draco said. Narcissa sat down in the chair. "Harry and I have had past lives together. We also are part of a legend/prophecy thing. It is legend because some people have heard about it but it was never verified. It's a prophecy because well it was predicted it would happen a long time ago but anyway, it started a long time ago and we have a history. I can't really explain it." Draco stared down at his feet.

"Narcissa, it is out of our hands, always has been. It just kind of happened at least this time we may have a chance to live and not die together. As I've learned you can't stop your heart from loving someone and choosing who you love. If I had a choice to change everything, I wouldn't change a thing. I would do it all over again even though in some lives I never get to be with him, just knowing I will have his love throughout time is enough. I can handle dying every time I'm brought back as long as I can be in his arms for a little while each time even if it is only for a night, a few minutes, or a few months. It doesn't matter as long as I have him in my life. I love him and there's nothing you can do to change it." Harry said. When he stopped he had realized his spiel and blushed profusely. Draco looked at him in shock. He grinned before leaning over and giving Harry a small kiss on the lips. 'Love you too, phoenix. I know this isn't the best way but it's all I can say right now as I'm not ready to say it out loud.' Draco thought. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Ever feel like we are missing something?" Adrian asked Fred and George quietly. The twins nodded but shrugged, Narcissa shot them a look to be quiet.

"Is this what you want Draco?" Narcissa asked. Draco looked at Harry.

"Yes, no doubt about it but don't start thinking about making the normal pureblood preparations. I'm not ready for those things plus I want this to be a normal relationship so stop making little church bells go off in your head. I'm way too young for you to be planning a wedding." Draco said glaring at his mother. Harry paled at the mention of everything seemingly getting paler as Draco had continued. Narcissa grinned.

"I'll truly doubt I'll live long enough to marry and I'm not really looking into such a thing." Harry muttered. Draco looked at him with his head cocked to the side.

"We don't need to marry, love, as long as we have each other it's enough." Draco stated. Harry gave him a hug.

"Exactly." He replied. Draco looked at his mother.

"You don't mind, right mother?" Draco whispered. She turned to them looking at their appearance.

"I couldn't stop you even if I tried. I would hate to think if we were still living under your father's rules. He would kill you with his bare hands." Narcissa said. "But I wish you both well and I hope your future has much happiness."

"Thank you." Draco said bowing slightly.

"Goodness, you two as opposite as night and day, light and dark, fire and ice even." Narcissa mused. Harry raised an eyebrow. Hermione, Pansy, Ron and Blaise walked in to stand beside the small group of three older teens.

"Can we go shopping now?" Pansy asked.

"Shopping isn't my thing." Harry muttered.

**To Be Continued…**

Descendant of Doom


	18. Shopping Is Hell With The Dragon

**Chapter Eighteen**

_Shopping Is Hell With The Dragon_

Harry stood in Diagon Alley trying to head anywhere but Madam Malkins Robes. Draco shook his head grabbed Harry's sleeve and navigated through the crowd and straight into Madam Malkins. Draco stopped remembering this was where they had first met, not knowing who each other were; he had no clue he had been talking to Harry Potter and Harry obviously had no clue who he was until he introduced himself. A small witch stopped when she saw Draco Malfoy _and_ Harry Potter side by side in the store. 'Sorry Harry, got to put on the charm for the lady, she's use to it.' Draco thought apologetically. Harry sighed but signalled he would control his anger. Draco covered a small smile before sauntering forward. 'A Malfoy just couldn't walk could they? They have to sway their hips to get you to watch their ass.' Harry thought. Draco threw a smirk over his shoulder before he reached the girl. He gave her a brilliant smile and she shyly gave one back. Harry almost gagged at the girl but controlled it by turning to Adrian who had just walked in. Adrian raised an eyebrow at Harry before looking over his head to Draco with the girl as they talked quietly.

"Don't worry Harry. Even though Draco's bi, he knows he has a good thing going and wouldn't give her two looks if he didn't already flirt with her when he was here." Adrian whispered in Harry's ear. Harry nodded silently.

"Still, he's mine and I'd like to keep it that way." Harry muttered as he pouted. Adrian laughed causing Draco to turn around to look at his self adopted older brother. Narcissa walked in and headed straight for the back to Madam Malkins herself. Harry paled slightly. 'Why do I have to get new robes again?' Harry thought to Draco. Draco gave an internal sigh. 'Because you do. As well I want to get you some formal robes.' Came the drawled reply. Harry glared at Draco crossed his arms and sat down in the nearest chair to be angry.

"Alisha, I have to go talk to Harry because he's mad at me. I'll talk to you later." Draco said before heading over to Harry and pulling a chair up to sit in front of him. Draco turned it around and straddled it so he could cross his arms to rest them on the back of the chair. He put his chin there and let Harry glare at him. Harry continued to glare at the blond causing Draco to just shake his head silently. "You know you can't stay angry at me for long after all I control your sex life in the future." Harry gave a harder glare at the whispered words. Draco sighed. 'Come on, talk to me.' Draco thought. Harry ignored him. Draco looked around, only friends were in the store along with those working. They were in a pretty secluded corner so Draco got up and sauntered over to Harry. Harry looked up only to have Draco straddle his hips, wrap his arms Harry's neck and sit there pouting. Harry raised an eyebrow before looking over Draco's shoulder to make sure no one was looking. Draco didn't want Harry's attention diverted from him so he gave a little grind with his hips. Harry's eyes immediately flung to Draco's silver ones.

"What do you think you're doing?" Harry hissed. Draco smirked having liked the reaction he had got from Harry.

"What do you think I'm doing? I wanted your attention now I've gotten it. Come on, love, don't be mad at me." Draco said. Harry sighed.

"I'm not mad at you. I just really dislike shopping." Harry muttered. Draco's eyes widened slightly. He hadn't thought of that.

"Then I'll try to make the experience painstaking easy. A lot simpler than dying and not as painful." Draco said getting up off Harry's lap. He leaned in to whisper in Harry's ear. "Perhaps, you never know, you may be just what the doctor order when it comes to me enjoy time in bed." Harry blushed slightly at the blond and watched him put the chair back before he was pulled up to stand on a stool to be measured again.

A half an hour later, Draco happily strolled out of the shop with packages to arrive the next day for Harry. Harry grabbed Draco heading towards Gringotts. The blond gave a huff before finally following on his own. Draco looked at the strange currency in his hand, it looked strange but he had used it once before having learned quickly. Harry shook his head when Blaise, Pansy, Ron, Fred and George looked at the strange currency. Hermione and Adrian chuckled at the five who looked completely confused. Narcissa led the way out of Diagon Ally and into the streets of London.

"Mother, is it alright if we all split up for a while and meet back in say two hours?" Draco asked. Narcissa sighed before nodding. Draco grinned gave her a quick hug, grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him down the street.

"Two hours Draco and then back here." Narcissa called after them. Draco waved before slipping into the crowd. Harry glared at the back of Draco's head. Draco quickly slipped into a small shop with Harry in tow. Draco grinned and started his search. Harry crossed his arms refusing to move. Draco looked up from a rack and chuckled at his counterpart. A young girl with a ponytail came up to Draco.

"Is there anything I can help you with sir?" she asked. Draco nodded and pointed to Harry.

"My friend needs a whole new wardrobe badly." Draco replied. She looked Harry over and smiled. Taking Harry's arm she dragged him into a change room.

"Sit tight dear. Your friend and I are going to find you some clothes to try on." She said and disappeared. Ten minutes later, Draco showed up at the door with a load of clothes. He slipped in quickly showing Harry what everything went with.

"You'll have to come out modelling them. I want to see how well I know you." Draco said before closing the door. He sat down in a comfy chair and the girl stood beside him.

Harry looked at some of the clothes with a critical eye. Some of it wasn't half bad but some of it he wouldn't be caught dead wearing. He sighed and grabbed an outfit.

Draco grinned as Harry came out. He wore a pair of tight black jeans and a dark red button up shirt. Draco nodded.

"That is a definite yes." Draco said. The girl nodded in agreement. Harry sighed before going back in and coming out again. This time in baggy black jeans only a size too big and a black t-shirt. He repeated the process several times with different colours and Draco only decided one outfit didn't look good but the rest was bought. Draco walked out of the store with a grin and with several bags in his hands as well as Harry's. They reached the Leaky Cauldron to find Narcissa and the rest with their own bags. Ron looking rather upset at having all those bags. Harry noticed though that they were carrying a whole lot more bags then the rest.

"You know Dray, I only needed like three outfits not like twenty." Harry muttered. Draco smirked before pouting.

"But you looked so sexy in so many of them. I just couldn't choose." Draco said. Harry sighed.

"So, I don't need a pair of leather pants just because you think my ass looks good in them." Harry stated.

"I so want him to model them." Adrian said. "Draco has good taste in clothing and if they are on a hot guy like Harry then you know it's going to look even hotter." Fred and George gave him an elbow. "Not like I don't know what looks good on my guys either plus two are better than one."

"I knew it." Harry whispered to Draco. Draco nodded. Narcissa shook her head.

"Come on let's go home. It's time for dinner anyway." Narcissa said. Draco smirked.

"I'll only go to dinner if Harry's wearing his leather pants." Draco stated. Harry's eyes widened.

"Absolutely not. I will not wear that in front of the entire school." Harry said. Narcissa sighed before pulling them into the Leaky Cauldron and they disappeared back to Hogwarts. Harry glared at Draco as he was pulled into the bedroom.

The entire school was sitting at the tables as the noise was very loud with people chattering and everything. Draco let the others walk in first making sure they didn't take their thunder. The noise didn't die down at all only increasing with the entrance of their friends. Draco looked at Harry and grinned.

"Don't worry. You'll have more girls falling at your feet in no time." Draco said before pulling Harry's glasses off.

"Hey, Draco I can't see." Harry said. Draco waved his wand. Harry blinked a few times getting used to the feel of seeing normally through his eyes. He looked at Draco and shook his head. The blond was in extremely tight black leather pants with a skin tight silver shirt. 'God, you look good enough to eat.' Harry thought. Draco smirked at that comment. 'Not bad yourself Potter.' Draco thought looking Harry over. The raven haired boy was wearing black leather pants and a blood red button up shirt with the first few buttons undone, that had of course been Draco's idea. 'Shall we?' Draco thought. Harry took a deep breath and walked in beside Draco.

The noise in the room dropped to whispers starting at the door and slowly spreading. Hermione grinned at her two friends as they walked towards the table. Draco sauntered his hips swaying ever so slightly. He reminded Hermione of a panther looking for his prey. Harry walked beside him, actually holding himself upright and not trying to slouch away from the attention. 'I have to agree with Adrian, Draco definitely knows what looks good.' Hermione thought. The two ex-rivals sat at their tables and listened as the chatter increased ten-fold since they had been outside. Ron shook his head.

"You two know how to make an entrance." Ron muttered. Seamus smiled.

"Hey, Harry any chance I can get a private show?" Seamus asked. Draco turned around and growled but Seamus didn't hear it. Harry shook his head.

"Sorry Seamus, I don't think Draco would like the fact his hard work went to someone else. Plus I don't do private shows." Harry replied. Draco smirked behind him. Blaise shook his head at the two before going back to his meal. Draco tapped Harry on the shoulder. Harry turned to stare into silver eyes. 'You are all mine. No one else can have you.' Draco thought.

**To Be Continued…**

Descendant of Doom


	19. We Meet Again Unremembered

Character List

Harry – Golding Emerald Potter

Draco – Silver Malfoy

Hermione – Hermia Granger

Ron – Reginald Weasley

Blaise – Blaze Zabini

Pansy – Primula

**Chapter Nineteen**

_We Meet Again Unremembered_

Harry looked at Draco as he pouted that morning after their entrance the night before. Harry shook his head slowly at the blond not knowing what he wanted. Draco grabbed Harry's arm.

"Come. You are going to tell me another life remember? But I want to go outside, smell the fresh air and the freedom of not having to do school work." Draco said pulling Harry out the portrait and then through the hallways.

"I can walk on my own you know." Harry growled yanking his arm away. Draco rolled his eyes, knowing it was for show and that the group of Ravenclaws up the hall wouldn't notice anything strange about them. Quickly moving to the front doors, Harry sighed when he looked out to see half the school had the same idea. He grinned as he grabbed Draco, disappearing to reappear beside Hagrid's hut. Draco looked at him confused and almost screamed when Harry started dragging him towards the forbidden forest.

"No. Abso-bloody-lutely no! I'm not fucking going in there! There are scary things in there that will want to eat us." Draco said. Harry chuckled.

"Well there is no bloody way I'm going to tell you another life then." Harry said. Draco glared before storming into the forest. Harry quickly started to lead the way. They went deeper and deeper into the forest when Draco suddenly gasped at their surroundings.

"You knew this was here?" Draco whispered. Harry nodded. Draco stepped onto lush green grass. The clearing had a river that flowed through it into a pond of calm crystal clear water. The forest encircled the clearing and there were a few large stones along the river's edge. A few flowers grew around the clearing in bunches. Harry smiled at Draco's reaction. He waved his hand and a blanket appeared. Harry sat down waiting for the blond to sit down. Draco turned to Harry and looked at the blanket before quickly sitting down.

"It was about 838 years later. I believe the year was 1034 when we first met and it just so happened to be at Hogwarts." Harry said.

**_September 1034_**

Emerald walked through the hall with Hermia and Reginald trying to get to Transfiguration class. Suddenly Emerald went flying to the ground, hitting the cold stones hard. He laid there dazed for a second before sitting up and looked at who he had run into. A platinum blond head turned to glare at him.

"How dare you! Insolent little prat! You should bloody watch where you are going." The blond growled before jumping up and glared down at the other boy. Emerald stood quickly.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." Emerald said apologetically. The blond continued to glare.

"Teach him a lesson Silver. Teach the little Gryffindor who he's dealing with." A dark haired boy hissed. A girl beside him giggled with glee.

"Is that what you want Primula? I kind of like the idea myself Blaze." Silver said. Primula grinned.

"I like the idea of teaching the little Gryffindork a lesson. Do it Silver." Primula said. Emerald tried to back away but he was surrounded by a large group. Hermia and Reginald had been pushed behind Emerald also stopping his retreat. Silver crooked a finger at him.

"Incendio." Silver hissed.

"Protego." Emerald said.

"Malfoy. Malfoy." One part of the crowd chanted over and over again.

"Potter. Potter." The other side started chanted against the other side. Silver glared and moved to circle him. Emerald moved out of the way of a spell flying past him and hitting part of the group. Silver growled not caring threw his wand to Blaze and hit Emerald across the face hard. Emerald's head snapped to the side, he spat out the blood that welled up in his mouth. He turned to glare at the blond and fire burned in his eyes. Silver not really watching Emerald; never saw the fist that flew into his stomach. Silver gasped and looked up at Emerald.

"So the little prat has a backbone after all." Silver said before kicking Emerald's knee causing him to fall to one knee. "That's it, Potter; bow down to a real prince." Emerald glared spinning around to knock Silver off his feet and stand back up.

"I would never bow down to a slimy git like you, Malfoy. Only a barmy daft arse would bow down to you and I'm neither barmy, nor daft and I'm definitely not an arse." Emerald said. Silver glared before jumping up and went to kick Emerald when the raven-haired boy caught his leg. Emerald shook his head and pushed the foot away causing Silver to fall to the floor. A sharp whistle came causing the crowd to slowly disperse. Professor Slytherin and Professor Gryffindor came running to look at the two boys. They were glaring at each other from either side of the circle.

"Emerald." Professor Gryffindor said. Emerald glanced to his side but moved back to glaring at Silver.

"Come on, Potter too afraid to fight me in front of the teachers." Silver sneered. Emerald shook his head and smirked.

"No I'm not afraid but I think you are. Slytherins aren't known for their courage." Emerald said. Silver glared before jumping at Emerald going to straight for his neck. Emerald gasped as he fell to the ground with Silver's fingers tightly around his neck. Emerald glared up at him not caring that he was losing air quickly. Professor Gryffindor turned to Professor Slytherin.

"Are you not going to detain your student?" Gryffindor asked. Slytherin smirked.

"No, Malfoy is allowed to do as he wishes plus his pride was questioned so I shall let him fight the Potter boy." Slytherin answered.

"You're only saying that because he's your nephew." Gryffindor replied. Slytherin shrugged turning back to the boys. Emerald just watched the argent eyes as his lungs protested. Silver suddenly pulled away then looked down into the green eyes of Emerald. Emerald took gulps full of air not taking his eyes away from Silver's.

"Your bravery is noted Potter but next time we met and are alone I won't hold back. Then you will meet the cunning snake." Silver said getting up nodding to Professor Slytherin left for his class with Blaze and Primula. Emerald watched the blond saunter away before he was roughly pulled up by Gryffindor.

"Come Emerald let's get you to the Hospital Wing to be checked out." Gryffindor said. Emerald looked up at him.

"It's alright Uncle Godric, I feel fine." Emerald replied watching as Silver tossed him a look over his shoulder before he disappeared out of sight.

_**Present**_

Draco raised an eyebrow in question. Harry chuckled waving his hand a picnic basket appearing. Draco grinned opening it up to pull out a sandwich.

"So this meeting was definitely more violent. I almost killed you." Draco whispered. Harry shrugged.

"It could have been worse. I know there will be worse, trust me I know." Harry replied. Draco shook his head before lying back to stare at the blue sky above.

"So what happened next?"

**To Be Continued…**

Descendant of Doom


	20. Dancing Me Into Eternity

Character List

Harry – Golding Emerald Potter

Draco – Silver Malfoy

Hermione – Hermia Granger

Ron – Reginald Weasley

Blaise – Blaze Zabini

Pansy – Primula Parkinson

**Chapter Twenty**

_Dancing Me Into Eternity_

Harry sighed as he laid back beside Draco on the blanket to stare at the sky watching the clouds slowly shift by. Draco turned to him waiting for his answer.

"We had little minor fights here and there over the years. We were in our fifth year when you gave me that fight you promised me. The school was pretty much empty as Reannon was terrorizing most of the country and many parents wanted their children home. I didn't have a home to go to and your parents had gone away leaving you in Salazar's care for Christmas."

_**December 1038**_

Emerald sat at the table alone for breakfast thinking about how he should have gone to the Weasley's home for Christmas instead of promising his uncle to stay with him. Suddenly a large owl swooped down in front of him with a note. He gently untied the note and read it a few times. He looked across the hall to see a smirk appear on the blond's face before he stood and left the hall. Emerald watched him leave and sighed looking down at the note. It said: Room of Requirement, Sunset. Emerald stood and went to his room to work on homework until sunset

Emerald walked into the room on his guard. Silver stood on the other side of the room leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Candles floated above their heads casting everything into a soft golden glow. Emerald closed the door putting his back against it. Silver slowly opened his eyes and smirked at his rival. Emerald stared at him and sighed.

"You don't want to fight me. That's interesting. Now I want to know why?" Silver said. Emerald's eyes widened. "Yes, I read your mind now tell me why."

"I'm sick of fighting and living through it while everyone I love dies. My mother and father died when I was eight because we had to fight off Reannon's followers. I watched them die and I only survived because she wanted me to suffer. You want me to suffer too don't you?" Emerald asked quietly. Silver gave him a sad look. 'At least your parents loved you. I don't want you to suffer. I know we are both similar as we both have suffered when we should not have.' Silver thought. Emerald stared at him waiting for his answer.

"You have suffered enough but I have a feeling you will suffer until the day you die. I just hope you do not suffer needlessly in that time." Silver said. Emerald's eyes widened. 'This isn't the same person I've been fighting with for five years.' Emerald reflected. Silver shook his head. "Are you ready for that fight I promised you, Emerald?"

"Wands or fists?" Emerald asked confused by the use of his first name. Silver stood away from the wall pulled his wand out and placed it on the ground.

"Fists as wands are so impersonal." Silver replied. Emerald nodded not taking his eyes off Silver gently placed his wand on the floor. Emerald slowly walked forward to stand in the middle of the room. He looked at Silver before closing his eyes waiting for the blond to attack. Silver watched this for a moment before slowly circling Emerald like the raven-haired boy was his prey. Emerald's eyes suddenly opened, he blocked Silver's fist from hitting him in the face. Silver growled before kicking Emerald's feet out. Emerald quickly jumped up before kicking Silver in his stomach causing him to stagger backwards.

"You know I always thought you fought harder because of the crowd. I was wrong. You fight harder when we are alone." Emerald said. Silver smirked before back flipping to stand before Emerald and gave him an upper cut to the stomach. Emerald gasped in air for a moment before jumping back to give them space between each other. Silver moved quickly behind him but suddenly found himself on the floor. Emerald stood above him. Silver grabbed Emerald pulling him down and forced him to the floor. Silver straddled Emerald's hips and pinned his arms above his head. Emerald's eyes widened as he struggled to get loose but sighed in defeat after a few minutes of trying to get loose. Silver smirked down at him.

"I believe I won this time." Silver whispered. Emerald nodded.

"That you did Silver, that you did." Emerald replied before he was cut off with a passionate kiss. He paused before kissing back just as passionately. Silver let Emerald's hands go and let them wander up his back into his soft blond hair. Emerald gasped as Silver pulled away for air and moved down to place little kisses down his neck. Silver growled at the shirt in his way before swiftly undoing the buttons. Silver smiled at the sun-kissed skin in front of him before kissing and gently biting a path down to Emerald's naval and back up again. Emerald panted softly before his lips were captured again. Silver's tongue darted out asking for entrance and Emerald immediately gave it to him. Emerald moaned into the kiss and let his hands slowly wander down to cup Silver's ass pressing their bodies closer together. Emerald pulled away for breathe and felt Silver take a nipple into his mouth swirling his tongue around it.

"Silver." Emerald gasped out. Silver smirked against Emerald's chest before taking in the other nipple and repeating the pattern his tongue took last time. Emerald gasped pulling Silver's body closer to his. Then slowly unbuttoned Silver's top to allow his hands to wander the soft milky white flesh. Silver groaned as he pulled away from his activity moving to capture Emerald's mouth again. He gently rolled his hips against Emerald's getting a delicious groan from the other. He kissed Emerald gradually this time as he slowly grinded their hips together. Emerald gasped into the kiss and pressed his hips against Silver's earnestly. Silver pulled away from Emerald's mouth and removed the raven-haired boy's shirt completely before repeating the process with his own. Emerald grinned, flipping Silver over onto his back before capturing the blond's lips in a passionate kiss. Emerald pulled away and gently moved down to kiss along Silver's jaw, down his neck. Silver gasped as Emerald's tongue slid against his skin between parted lips as he moved down Silver's chest. Silver grabbed Emerald's shoulders pulling him back up for a kiss. Silver groaned into the kiss as their hips started grinding harder. Silver let his hands wander over Emerald's chest, back up over his shoulders before tangling into Emerald's thick black hair. Emerald pulled away to move to Silver's neck and started sucking and biting the area gently. He pulled away to see a bruise had marked the milky white skin. Silver gave him a mock glare before flipping Emerald back over into his original position. Silver smirked, capturing Emerald's lips and slowly swirled his tongue around in Emerald's mouth causing the other to respond eagerly. Silver sighed in pleasure and pulled away to leave his mark on Emerald's neck. Emerald groaned as Silver kept their hips grinding at a steady pace as he sucked Emerald's neck. Silver pulled away to admire his work before capturing Emerald's nipple in his mouth again. Emerald moaned and suddenly Silver pulled away argent eyes wide.

Emerald watched and knew Silver had come back to his senses. Silver sat up staring at Emerald who looked like he had nearly been shagged which he had. Silver jumped up and turned away. Emerald sat up staring at Silver. Silver looked down and quickly grabbed his shirt and buttoned it up quickly. Silver flattened his hair and tried to get it back into its original position. Emerald watched Silver as memories flew by him. _He danced in a large hall with a mysterious stranger. A dark stranger was on his balcony before they slipped into his room. His lover sneaked over from enemy lines to be with him only to return to where he came and die in his arms. Then he defeated the enemy and laid once more in his lover's arms to die. _Emerald's eyes widened as everything came back to him from their life before. Silver looked over his shoulder catching bits and pieces of the images. Silver shook his head not understanding what Emerald had seen.

"This never happened. None of it. Agreed?" Silver said turning to stare at Emerald. Emerald stood grabbing his shirt before putting it on and looked away from Silver.

"How can I tell you this never happened when it did?" Emerald said. Silver quickly grabbed Emerald's shoulders and shook him.

"Tell me this didn't happen. Tell me you won't say a word to anyone about it. Tell me Emerald, promise me this never happened." Silver demanded. Emerald looked into his eyes.

"Silver this happened, we both have the marks to prove it but I promise I won't tell a soul that you have my word. But you'll have to deal with the fact this did happen and you may try to forget all you want but it will only bring us both more suffering." Emerald said. Silver nodded slowly.

"I can live with that." Silver replied before giving Emerald one last passionate kiss. "Goodbye Emerald. Have a Merry Christmas."

"Goodbye Silver and Merry Christmas to you too." Emerald said before Silver crossed the room grabbed his wand and left through the door leaving Emerald with all his thoughts.

Emerald slowly walked through the halls towards Gryffindor tower. He muttered the password and walked in. Emerald headed for the stairs ascending them and walked into his room to flop on his bed. He stared at his canopy for a while thinking of Silver. Everything that had just happened kept playing over and over in his head and every time Emerald tried to fix it so Silver hadn't left and they would still be there now in each others arms but he knew he was alone in his room in Gryffindor tower and Silver was in the Slytherin dungeons. Emerald sighed. 'Of course you will haunt me for the rest of my life and every other life after that. You will be stuck in my mind for all eternity as well as in my heart.'

Silver sat outside in the snow not caring that more pure white snowflakes fell around him. He didn't care that he was wet or cold, nothing mattered anymore. He watched the lake as the water sloshed against the shore. Silver sighed pulling his legs closer to his chest. 'What would it be like to feel all warmth and life seep away from my body? Oh how I want to know that feeling? But I don't think I'll have to wait too long. As it is already happening to me, the feeling is seeping away. I really messed up this time. I shouldn't have left. How stupid could I be? I'm sorry Emerald. May you find someone who will love you more than I could.' Silver looked up at the sky and just let the snow swirl and dance around him as he tried to forget what had happened only making it play over and over again in his mind.

**To Be Continued…**

Descendant of Doom


	21. Come Not Between The Dragon And His Wrat...

Character List

Harry – Golding Emerald Potter

Draco – Silver Malfoy

Hermione – Hermia Granger

Ron – Reginald Weasley

Blaise – Blaze Zabini

Pansy – Primula

Lucius – Lucian

**Chapter Twenty-One**

_Come Not Between The Dragon And His Wrath_

_**May 1039**_

Emerald sat on a hill looking over a valley waiting for Reannon's forces to show up. He looked up seeing clouds drift across the inky black sky promising rain. In the distance there was a rumble of thunder. Emerald chuckled quietly at the irony of his life before smirking at the up coming battle. A hand touched his shoulder lightly and he turned green eyes to Hermia. She smiled at him softly before sitting down beside him. Emerald turned his eyes back to the valley.

"Maybe they won't come. Maybe you won't have to fight this time." Hermia said quietly. He shook his head.

"I'll fight and you will return to your seventh year without me. I will not see tomorrow." Emerald replied. Hermia turned to him surprised. He held his hand up as she opened her mouth to reply. "Don't say anything. You wouldn't understand even if you tried."

"Golding, I just want to know why you think you won't make it through the night that you won't see tomorrow." Hermia asked quietly. Emerald raised an eyebrow in question.

"Using the name I have abandoned, a name I refused to use since my parents died an interesting way to get my attention, very interesting." Emerald remarked before sighing. "I won't make it through because I have seen it. I will die along with my forsaken love, the love that I wish to have but I know I would never receive." Hermia looked at him with sad brown eyes.

"May I ask who this forsaken love is?" she asked. Emerald turned to her with painful eyes.

"I made a promise to never speak of it to anyone. All I can tell you is he is a silver dragon made of ice and will lay asleep until awaken from its slumber once again. I rose from my ashes and I will do so again. The phoenix always rises again." He stated before turning back to the valley. He saw movement in the darkness and sighed. "Go get the others ready. They are coming." Hermia nodded and stood walking to the others. Emerald stood watching.

Silver stood beside his father Lucian as they appeared in the valley. Reannon looked at the top of the hill and chuckled. Silver's eyes moved to the hill as well and his eyes widened. Raven-hair flowed in the surprisingly strong wind, the figure was outlined by the fire of the camp he stood in front of. Silver knew who it was, the one person he couldn't seem to get out of his mind; after all he had been haunted by Emerald's ghost since that night he tried to forget. Silver sighed inwardly what he would do to change what had happened so he would be standing beside Emerald right now instead of looking across from him.

"Reannon! Before this battle begins I must speak with one of your followers." Emerald shouted across the open air. Reannon sighed pushing long curly blond hair out of her violet eyes.

"Who must you speak with? Is it a traitor because then they can stay on your side." She called back in a angry voice.

"You should know if you have a traitor amongst you anyway and I know for certain he is no traitor. I wish to speak to my rival Silver Malfoy." Emerald called walking slowly down the hill.

"Emerald what are you doing?" Reginald asked trying to catch up. Emerald stopped and shook his head.

"This is a private matter. Stay and prep the troops." Emerald said before walking away to stand in the middle of the valley. Reannon looked at Silver before jerking her head in Emerald's direction.

"How long do you want?" she asked Emerald. Silver smirked.

"He says as long as it takes us to have our conversation." Silver said walking towards Emerald. Reannon glared at the boy's retreating back. Silver stopped right in front of Emerald staring into sad green eyes. Emerald watched Silver for a moment just taking in the other boy, basking in his presence that he had been without for over a year. The fighting had stopped after that night, they had avoided each other as much as possible. 'This is the closest we've been in so long. I just want to reach out and touch him.' Silver thought sadly.

"This is the last time we will meet. Destiny likes to play with me all too often. I just wanted to tell you don't think with your head for once during this battle, think with your heart it will get you much farther. As well who wouldn't want to say goodbye to the one person they couldn't get off of their mind for over a year." Emerald said quietly. Silver sighed.

"You're not the only one that couldn't get someone off their mind. I was wrong to leave when it felt so right but I knew it could never be, we were on different sides even then. We were rivals and always would be." Silver whispered. Emerald sighed looking past Silver to Reannon's troops behind him before turning back to Silver's eyes.

"I want you to live through this battle. Do not do anything stupid. Even if –"

"You know I can't promise to live through this battle you've seen it yourself. Don't worry." Silver said with a sigh as he watched Emerald. "You know I regret standing here across from you and not beside you. Then I regret not getting one last kiss either, one last touch, one last worship of your skin. To tell you the truth if I didn't know better I would say I was in love with you only I was never taught what love was. The world works in mysterious ways." Emerald wanted to raise his hand to Silver's cheek but knew Reannon would kill Silver on the spot if he did.

"Perhaps we will be together in the next life or the life after that. I know I love you Silver and I know you love me too you just can't find the words. So my dear dragon this is goodbye." Emerald said. Silver sighed and walked closer to whisper in Emerald's ear.

"I like to prove you wrong often so I love you too, phoenix. Goodbye." Silver whispered as he pulled away his lips ghosted Emerald's check before pulling away completely giving Emerald one last look and walked back to Reannon's side. Emerald watched him walk away and just stood there. Reannon glared at Emerald.

"Are you finished? Can we get this battle started?" Reannon asked. Emerald nodded.

"Very well then." Emerald said before raising his hand. He heard footsteps come towards him before he felt his army at his back. Emerald sighed quietly. Reannon grinned as she threw a spell at Emerald whom quickly deflected it. Suddenly the whole air was filled with spells flying every which way.

Emerald gasped out as a spell hit him in the stomach causing him to collapse to his knees. Reannon smirked triumphantly. Emerald growled as he looked up at her defiantly. 'I will not go down now, I've lasted longer against Silver than this.' Emerald thought. He quickly jumped out of the way of her spell leaving a deep black scorch mark on the ground. Suddenly a large thunder clapped right above the battle and then rain started pouring down from the sky, soaking everyone. Emerald growled at the unexpected feel of his wet clothes on his body, they seemed to weigh heavily upon him. Emerald sighed jumping out of the way of a spell before throwing his own at Reannon.

"Poor, pitiful little boy, you will never defeat me. I am too powerful to be defeated." Reannon said before throwing another spell at Emerald. He let out a breath as the spell hit his shoulder causing him to start bleeding he lost the ability of his wand arm. He quickly switched hands staring at her.

"I will not be the one to defeat you. It is far past my time to return once more to the fire. The phoenix will return to the ashes before the dragon this time for it is the dragon who will defeat you." Emerald replied. Reannon threw back her head and laughed at him. Emerald pushed his bangs out of his eyes before throwing a spell but it bounced off her barrier and flew back at him. Emerald went flying through the air and he landed hard on the ground. Not giving himself time to catch his breath he jumped up in time to stop her next spell. She sighed.

"Let's end this. Avada Kedavra!" Reannon yelled green light shooting from her wand. Emerald's eyes widened as it came towards him. It hit him full on, causing him to get swallowed by the light. The light disappeared from in front of his eyes and he collapsed to his knees. He spit out the blood in his mouth and stared up at Reannon in defiance. He pushed his bangs back to feel a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"I will not die by such a spell. I refuse to die until I see you nothing but a pile of dust." Emerald said. Reannon glared at him and raised her wand to do the spell again when suddenly Silver stood in front of Emerald. The blond glanced over his shoulder.

"There will be another life, phoenix. I'm just sorry I had to miss this one." Silver said before turning eyes towards Reannon. He smirked his eyes were cold and hard as he stared at his former leader. "Meet your worst nightmare, me." Reannon gave him a shocked look.

"You really are a traitor. You will die like a traitor then. You can die like your precious rival." She whispered. He smirked before throwing a look over his shoulder at Emerald.

"I was only a traitor to my heart until a few moments ago or I wouldn't be standing here in front of my enemy, my rival and the one person that made me feel, the one I love. So if you want to kill Emerald, you'll have to go through me." Silver stated. Reannon sneered her beautiful features twisting into an ugly visage. She suddenly threw a spell at him. Silver stopped it simply as a strange green and silver aura like mist surrounded him. He walked forward stopping every spell easily before he was only a foot away from her. "Go to Hell bitch." He pulled on his strength and magic and pressed his open hand into her stomach. Reannon screamed as she slowly turned to ice and became encased in a solid spear shaped ice coffin.

Silver collapsed into the mud in front of her before slowly turning to crawl towards Emerald whom was lying down staring at the sky watching the rain fall. Silver gasped as his strength slowly leaked out of his body as he crawled before his strength was almost completely zapped he slid towards Emerald. He stopped reaching out to take Emerald's hand in his. Emerald turned green eyes towards Silver and gave a small smile.

"I knew you would do it. I guess this is our goodbye until next time. I love you Silver." Emerald gasped out. Silver returned the smile.

"I love you too Emerald." Silver said. Emerald gave a small chuckle before his breath became laboured. Silver watched as Emerald's breaths slowly became longer and watched as Emerald breathed out one last time, never breathing in again. Silver laid there for several moments just watching Emerald's body and felt what heat was in Emerald's hand disappear. He gave one last smile, squeezed Emerald's hand. "Don't leave without me." Silver sighed quietly. The blond boy smiled as he felt his body grow cold and all life slowly trickle out of him. He closed his eyes and felt his spirit slip away towards the light. A single tear slipped from beneath Silver's eyelid to stroll down his cheek and freeze there.

Godric and Salazar stood in the battle field looking for survivors. Godric gasped as he came upon the pair. Salazar walked up behind him and placed a comforting hand on Godric's shoulder.

"We won the war but at a heavy price. We only won because the Gods thought it fit to bring to us the Golden Phoenix and the Silver Dragon. To the power they already have the two of us shall add our own when we pass from this world into the next. A gift to them for what they did for us." Godric said. Salazar nodded before leading Godric away from the star crossed lovers.

_**Present**_

Draco sat up staring at Harry before sighing quietly. Harry looked at him trying to find what was wrong before shaking his head.

"What's wrong now?" Harry asked laying back to stare at the clouds. Draco sighed looking down at Harry.

"It's just every time something happens and we never get to be together I rather hope that doesn't happen this time." Draco replied before moving closer beside Harry and laying his head on the raven-haired boy's chest. Harry smiled.

"I know but things have changed from what they were supposed to be." Harry said. He sat up taking Draco with him and waved his hand making everything disappear. They headed out of the forest and walked across the lawn towards the stairs. Remus came bursting out the door looked around spotted them and ran up to the pair. He put his hand on his knees trying to catch his breathe.

"What's the matter, Remus?" Harry asked. Remus stood to stare at Harry.

"Your aunt is awake."

**To Be Continued…**

Descendant of Doom


	22. Awakenings

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

_Awakenings_

Harry stared at Remus for a moment before disappearing from in front of Draco's and Remus' eyes. Harry stood in the Hospital Wing. Petunia sat propped up against several pillows. Her head laid back and her eyes closed. Harry slowly walked forward and sat down in the chair beside her bed. Petunia opened her eyes a little and sat up a bit more to stare fully at Harry.

"Hello Harry." She whispered. "What's going on? Where am I? What happened?" Harry smiled softly.

"You are at Hogwarts. Before I left for school I put a spell on you just in case Uncle Vernon got carried away. Well he did so the spell alerted me and I came to get you. I brought you back here and Madam Pomfrey healed you. They called me as soon as you woke up." Harry replied. Draco stormed into the room the doors flying to hit the walls. Harry turned to look at Draco.

"The least you could have done was bring me with you but no I had to run all the way through the fucking school just to get to you. For shit sake's Harry. Sometimes I have to wonder why I ever decided to change sides." Draco seethed. Harry placed a hand on Draco's arm letting his magic trickle into the other boy and let it rest there to calm Draco down. The blond visible relaxed and started to sit with no chair there. Harry waved his hand quickly putting a chair beneath Draco. Harry sighed as Draco sank into the chair. Draco placed his hand over Harry's gently. "What did you do?"

"Just relaxed you that's all. Nothing to be alarmed about." Harry replied. Draco shook his head slowly.

"But Harry I feel strange though." Draco said. 'Don't worry you should be fine.' Harry looked at him before turning to his aunt. She smiled softly at him knowingly.

"Aunt Petunia, this is Draco Malfoy. He came with me to save you." Harry stated quietly. Petunia smiled at Draco.

"It's nice to meet you finally. I've heard Harry mention that name often." She said. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You talked about your rival to your aunt?" Draco asked. Petunia laughed.

"He never mentioned you to me but I heard him talk enough about you in his sleep even when he was a child that I knew there was something going on." Petunia replied. Harry's emerald green eyes widened.

"I did not." Harry said. "Did I?" Petunia nodded. Draco chuckled.

"Your subconscious was trying to get you to remember me even back then. So are we going to address the issue of me not feeling well after this visit?" Draco asked. Harry nodded.

"I'll have more time to examine you then." Harry said quietly. Draco nodded. The door opened to let in Narcissa. Harry turned to look at who had walked in and smiled at her. Narcissa returned the smile before laying a hand on her son's shoulder, she jumped when a spark shocked her. Harry noticed the spark and stared at Draco.

"Hello mother." Draco said. Narcissa looked at Draco and smiled.

"Hello Draco. I heard Harry's aunt was awake. I suggested perhaps she would enjoy getting out of this hospital wing so I'm taking her to stay in the quarters I'm staying in with me. If that's alright with you, Petunia is it?" Narcissa asked. Petunia nodded.

"That sounds wonderful from what I've been told I've been here a while. What is your name, I didn't catch it?" Petunia asked.

"My name is Narcissa. Boys why don't you leave the two of us alone? I know Petunia must need a lot more sleep and she's probably hungry as well. So off you go, don't worry about a thing Harry, your aunt is in good hands." Narcissa stated. Harry looked at his aunt and noticed her eyes were slowly closing. He nodded and grabbed Draco slipping out of the room. Letting go of Draco's arm as they got into the hall, Harry made his way back to their room. Draco watched Harry from the corner of his eye as they rounded the corner to the hall of their rooms.

"Dranix." Harry muttered to Galahad who nodded before opening up. Draco followed Harry into the bedroom and watched the raven-haired boy slip his shirt over his head. Sun-kissed skin shone in the light shining in through the large windows. Draco sighed before walking forward and wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and resting his chin against Harry's shoulder. Harry relaxed into the embrace. Draco gently kissed along Harry's shoulder blade and found his way up Harry's neck. Harry pulled away to turn around in Draco's embrace. He sighed laying his head on Draco's shoulder.

"What feels wrong Draco?" Harry asked. Draco looked at the raven hair and gently placed his hand under Harry's chin forcing Harry to look at him. He smiled before capturing Harry's lips in a searing kiss. Harry moaned into the kiss before pulling away uncertain of Draco's intentions. Draco chuckled at Harry.

"Don't worry about what feels wrong right now…I know what I want right now." Draco whispered. Harry stared at Draco. He smirked at Harry before crushing their lips together. Draco placed his hand into the thick black locks making sure Harry didn't leave until he wanted him to. He gently led Harry towards the bed and fell back with the other boy on top of him. Harry pulled away to stare at Draco.

"What happens if –" Harry was cut off by Draco's mouth upon his again. Draco pulled away and gave a small smile.

"I'll tell you to stop if need be…okay." Draco said and Harry nodded. Harry bent down kissing Draco slowly before it became passionate. Harry pulled away grinning moving down to trail kisses down Draco's neck. Draco tilted his head back giving Harry more access. Harry slowly unbuttoned Draco's shirt and continued to trail downwards until he reached Draco's navel. Draco quickly disposed of his shirt before Harry slowly licked his way back up to one of Draco's nipples and took it in his mouth swirling his tongue around it. Draco groaned and pulled Harry back up crushing their lips together. Draco ran his hands over Harry's exposed chest letting his fingers memorize every inch of skin. Harry pulled away smiling down at Draco before slowly kissing his way back down to the other nipple repeating the process over again. Harry pulled away kissing a path downwards allowing his hands to trace the muscles under the milky white skin as he moved down.

"Harry." Draco moaned softly. Harry smiled as he got to the top of Draco's waist band. He popped the button out simply before slowly pulling the zipper down. Draco seemed to hold his breathe watching Harry. Harry looked up meeting Draco's eyes before moving down to tug off the form fitting jeans. He pulled them off and threw them somewhere across the room. Draco grabbed Harry as he moved up pulling the raven-haired boy into a passionate kiss. His hands moved down to yank down Harry's baggy pants. Harry pulled away from Draco's mouth to chuckle before helping the blond remove his pants purposely pressing their hips together causing Draco to moan. Harry grinned throwing his own pants across the room. Draco yanked Harry down and his tongue slipped out begging for entrance quickly receiving it. He memorized every crevice of Harry's mouth as to not forget it. Harry started to grind their hips together and pulled away to gently suck and bite at Draco's neck. Draco arched his back pressing their hips together and groaned loudly. Harry moved back up to Draco's mouth before suddenly hearing a hiss from outside the room. He pulled away and cursed.

"Harry? Draco? Are you here?" a voice called. Harry looked down at Draco with a sigh. Draco stared up at him with longing in his liquid silver eyes. Harry trailed a hand down Draco's body allowing his hand to move over the bulge in the other boy's boxers. He smiled softly.

"Sorry dragon but we will have to finish this another time. Go have a shower, I'll keep them busy and then we will switch places." Harry whispered. Draco sighed pulling Harry down for one more soft kiss.

"Okay love but who says we will have another time after all I still don't know what is wrong with me." Draco said quietly. Harry smirked before climbing off of Draco.

"Hello? Guys?" a voice called again.

"Coming." Harry said getting up before giving Draco one last smouldering look. Draco watched Harry grab a large robe pulling it around him and walk outside. Draco sighed and headed for the bathroom.

**To Be Continued…**

Descendant of Doom


	23. Merging

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

_Merging_

Harry walked out of the room to glare at a room full of people. Pansy smiled as she had been the one calling. Harry turned to them with a glare. Fred, George and Adrian looked at each other almost knowingly. Pansy looked behind him for Draco but couldn't find him.

"Where's Draco?" Pansy asked. Harry glared at her before sitting down in the green chair.

"He's in the shower and you woke me up. I get little sleep as it is and then you come in deciding oh let's go see Harry and Draco making my life miserable. Sorry Pansy I'm just irritable." Harry grumbled. Ron turned to him with a smile. Hermione sat between Ron and Blaise on the couch she sat on the edge to turn to Harry.

"We heard your aunt was awake but when we went to the Hospital Wing she was gone and so were you. We came here to find out how she's doing." Hermione said. Harry sighed laying back in the chair trying to get over how angry he was for being interrupted.

"Narcissa came when she heard and decided to take Aunt Petunia to stay in her quarters with her. This way Aunt Petunia has someone to look after her and keep her company then Draco and I can visit them both." Harry replied. Draco walked out and sat on the arm of Harry's chair. 'Go have your shower.' Draco thought. Harry nodded and leaving the room. Draco sat down looking at all his friends.

"Well hello to you all too." Draco said after several minutes of silence. Pansy smiled at him.

"Hello Draco, how are you?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow in question. Pansy wasn't one to make small talk. Harry returned and looked at the room before going to sit down beside Draco in the chair.

"What's with all the silence?" Harry asked looking around the room. He sighed. "I should have known this was coming. So shall I announce it to the room or shall I just tell Draco since I think he's the only one completely in the dark?"

"I'm not completely in the dark, I can read your mind and theirs if I so choose. Of course yours is easier to get into so there." Draco said with a hmmph and crossed his arms becoming moody. Harry looked at Draco suddenly feeling exactly what Draco was feeling. He shook his head and moved to straddle Draco's hips. Draco glared up at him before Harry captured his lips in a searing kiss that didn't last that long for Harry went flying across the room. Draco gasped and ran over to Harry while the rest stared shocked. Harry sat there dazed for a moment.

"I didn't know you were that mad." Harry muttered. Draco knelt beside him checking for injuries.

"It wasn't me who did that I swear." Draco whispered. Harry shook his head to clear it. The rest watched the small exchange and Harry glared past Draco's shoulder. Hermione slowly stood ushering the group out of the room and shut the door behind her with a "if you need us you know where we are."

"I know it wasn't you personally but it was something inside you. Can you feel what I'm feeling right now this moment?" Harry asked. Draco slowly nodded as he stared at his counterpart. Harry sighed and slowly moved to stand but Draco moved quickly to help him up. They walked into the bedroom and to the two chairs in front of the fire. Harry sighed and leaned back into the chair. Draco tapped his foot slowly unable to sit still.

"Harry what is going on?" Draco asked. Harry turned to Draco slowly and stared at him for a long moment. He lowered his head to put his head in his hands.

"I think we are merging but parts of us are rejecting it." Harry said raising his head to look at Draco. "The fact that our powers are growing and are growing together; our powers have started to merge. I don't know how to make the process go any faster or how to make it so it doesn't hurt us or others. Your mother jumped today when she touched you, you shocked her with your magic. I think it's time we went to Dumbledore, and if not him, Remus, Severus and Sirius." Draco nodded and got up, Harry followed suit. They walked towards the dungeons and Draco knocked on the portrait. The door opened to a scowling Severus before his face turned confused by the appearance of the two boys. He stepped aside and ushered the boys into the room. Remus and Sirius looked over to the door and smiled. Sirius walked up to give Harry a hug but he moved away avoiding the simplest touch.

"Harry, what's wrong? Why won't you give me a hug?" Sirius asked in almost depressed voice. Harry sighed and moved to sit down in a chair with Draco by the fire.

"I think Draco and I are merging…magically." Harry replied. Severus sat down between Remus and Sirius and folded his hands.

"So you decided to come to us?" Remus asked. "I'm not sure if we are able to help you." Severus waved a hand at Remus to silence him.

"Tell me what the symptoms are." Severus ordered. Harry and Draco looked at each other.

"We can feel each others emotions, others can't touch us or they get a jolt of magic aimed at them and when emotions are high we end up hurting each other with huge attacks." Draco replied looking at Harry for confirmation who nodded. They turned to their mentors and godfathers. Sirius got up leaving the room. Remus gave a weak smile. Severus sighed, running fingers through his hair and looked at the teens.

"You are not the only ones that went through such a transformation. I had a feeling this would happen even if we didn't put the two of you together. The constant fighting would have merged your powers together no matter what. It happened to Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. They merged after the war because of their nephews deaths, they became closer but emotions became high and went their separate ways. So they are known as the strongest wizards of all time. Well it would appear they are not." Severus said. Harry chuckled.

"You mean Emerald and Silver, their nephews. That would have been us." Harry stated. Severus' black eyes widened. "We had four lives after all and that was only the second time we had lived. Our uncles added their power to our own for any lives we had afterwards. So technically we are the strongest wizards." Remus stared at Harry trying to understand everything that he was being told.

"I don't if we can help you then. It would be impossible to stop it, slow it down or speed it up. It has to run its course." Remus said. "Well then, are two willing to stay for some tea and cookies?" Harry looked at Draco and they shook their heads. Sirius walked back into the room and sat down with a sigh.

"So are we going to tell them?" he whispered. Severus gave a shocked look again for the second time that day. Remus nodded slowly.

"Boys, we have something to tell you." Remus said. Harry leaned back in the chair knowing what was coming but obviously Draco didn't. "Severus and Sirius are my mates."

"WHAT!" Draco yelled jumping up. Harry rubbed his ear hoping he hadn't lost any hearing from the other boy. Draco started ranting and pacing. "How is this possible? When did this happen? What does this mean? Does that mean I have three godfathers? Is Severus still a spy for the dark side if he's a mate to a werewolf and an escaped convict?" The questions continued to pour forth from Draco's mouth and no one dared to approach him as little bolts of magic swirled around him. Harry slowly got up and stopped Draco from moving. Draco looked at him.

"Dragon, you need to calm down. It isn't a big thing and we should be happy for them." Harry whispered as Draco started to shake. Harry pulled him into a hug trying to calm his nerves but that didn't seem to work. Slowly Harry lifted Draco's head and gave him a light kiss on the mouth. Draco stopped shaking for a moment but soon started shaking again. The shakes were getting worse causing Harry to fear for the other boy. Giving a glance back to the three on the couch, he threw caution to the wind and pressed his lips hard against Draco's own. Draco seemed to realize Harry was kissing him and granted Harry access into his mouth. Harry's tongue darted in playing gently with Draco's and allowing Harry to slip some of his magic into Draco to calm the shakes. Suddenly a rush of Draco's magic slipped inside him causing Harry to pull away. Draco looked at him just as shocked as Harry knew he was. 'I didn't do that myself.' Draco thought. Harry nodded in understanding and started to pace a little. He glanced at Draco noticing that both of them now seemed fine.

"What on earth is going on between you two?" Severus asked sternly. Harry and Draco jumped having forgotten the other people in the room. Draco came to stand beside Harry slowly taking his hand into his own. The flesh of Harry's palm was warm against his own and allowed him to feel comfortable and safe.

"Well Sev, I have no idea what we are exactly but I love him and that's all the matters." Draco replied. Harry smiled softly. Sirius looked at Harry with a confused look on his face.

"When did this happen?" Remus asked.

"It's hard to pinpoint when it happened as it just kind of did. I think it started before this year after all we are destined to be connected for all eternity." Harry said with a shrug of his shoulder. Sirius stared at Harry trying to understand everything that was going on with his godson. Harry stared back at Sirius allowing the older man to see into his soul. Sirius looked away nodding in understanding.

"You two have my blessing as to your problem with the merging well the best we can do is to teach you how to mediate in our next lesson it might be able to help with the merging and emotions." Sirius said. Harry smiled and gave his godfather a quick hug before the man could get a shock of magic.

"The five of us tomorrow will go see Dumbledore together. We will talk about the merging of your powers more than. For now I want the two of you to spend the day alone. Understand?" Severus said. Draco nodded and Harry headed towards the door. Suddenly Harry dropped to his knees with a gasp. Draco groaned feeling the rush of emotions coming through the bond and stumbled towards Harry before collapsing beside him. Harry curled up unable to stand the pain going through him. Draco moaned as the three men scrambled towards them. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry.

"Voldemort is here." Harry whispered.

**To Be Continued…**

Descendant of Doom


	24. Lost Again

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

_Lost Again_

Severus gasped as he felt his mark burn. Remus and Sirius looked at each other worriedly. Draco stared at Harry as the boy struggled to get up over the pain being pushed through his link with Voldemort. Draco himself was breathing heavy feeling only an echo of what his counterpart was feeling. Harry turned to Draco slowly and sighed.

"They aren't here for just me, they're here for you too." Harry said. Draco hung his head for a moment before staring into Harry's pain-filled green eyes. "I want you to hide, they don't know how powerful you have become and I want to keep that a secret at least for a little while. It's been leaked to them that we have been staying together and getting along so Voldemort wants to use you against me. I can't handle losing you again." Draco stared at Harry and shook his head.

"I can't run forever just because you want me to. I would do it for you but this time I can't, this time I have something to lose myself and I won't let them have you without a fight either. So we are in this together Harry and if you think otherwise I'll just have to show you, you're wrong." Draco replied stubbornly. Harry sighed and stood with the help of Draco. Harry stared at the stones beneath his feet having an internal struggle.

"Draco I can't let you do it. Just this once, don't fight me. I know what is going to happen if you are there beside me. This is only a battle; I need you for the war. So please just this once, stay in our quarters until I return." Harry pleaded staring straight into Draco's smoky eyes. Draco stared back searching Harry's emerald eyes for a sign that he was joking when he saw that Harry wasn't, he hung his head in defeat and nodded his head. Harry placed his hand under Draco's chin and raised Draco's eyes to his before capturing the blond boy's soft lips. Draco kissed back earnestly not wanting to part from the one person who he ever truly loved. Harry smiled as he pulled away and looked into Draco's eyes.

"Good luck." Draco said. Harry nodded before turning looking at his godfathers and the four left the room.

Draco sighed as he turned to the room looking around at the emptiness before heading to the back wall, he stopped pressing one of the lighter bricks and a passage opened. He slowly started down the dark winding passage knowing the twist and turns off by heart. He let his feet lead the way as his mind drifted away. The school was quiet on the other side of the wall. No sounds from outside could be heard, all Draco could hear was his feet hitting the cold stones along the passage he followed. He stopped as the wall slid away and he came out from behind a tapestry.

Draco looked down the hall to see the Fat Lady portrait and the sound of the other years being calmed by prefects in Gryffindor Tower. He shook his head; he didn't even know why he was here. He walked towards the window to look down on the battle below. He realized immediately he was on the wrong side of the school. Draco turned and headed straight to the Astronomy Tower. His feet led the way swiftly as his mind slowly thought.

'_How in hell could he ask me to stay behind? Why does he want to protect me so much? I could help him a whole lot more than the rest of the school. Mudblood and Weasel aren't going to be much help. Weasel – I mean Ron- I really must stop calling him that – Ron isn't going to be much help he hardly can take care of himself every year when Harry gets the three of them in trouble somehow. I wish he would have just let me go with him but no I have to stay behind. I don't need fucking protection. If any it's the mudblood- I mean Hermione- I really have to stop using those old names for them –it's Hermione who needs the protection more than I do, yes she may know every spell known to wizards but they won't do her shit if she doesn't have enough power to utilize them.' _

Draco stormed up the steps of the Tower and quickly reached the top and standing searching for the most noise but no sound stirred from below him except from somewhere inside the school. He quickly moved to one side of the tower to find a large group of Death Eaters against the staff and older students of Hogwarts. He could see Harry standing beside Dumbledore and at the back of the group of Death Eaters stood Voldemort. A chill ran up Draco's spine as the cold eyes of the snake turned up towards him. A man standing beside Voldemort looked up as well and he could already feel the steely eyes of his father bore into his very soul. He collapsed to the stones of the tower breathing heavy. An angry growl emerged in his head from Harry but Draco blocked it out. His mind worked fast trying to guess what they were planning. The sound of Dementors reached his ears.

'_What the fuck am I supposed to do now? My father is going to kill me and Voldemort wants to use me as his personal sex slave. Of course I already was my father's sex slave for years so what does it matter if I just change hands to another evil? Maybe I should just give up and make them go away in exchange of myself for Harry's safety.'_

The sight of two Dementors made Draco's skin go cold; his breath started coming in short gasps as his vision darkened. Draco grabbed his wand tightly shaking. '_Happy thoughts, I need a happy thought. I've never had a happy memory in this life that I can remember.'_ Suddenly the image of Harry flashed through his mind from his many lives and he smiled slowly. He raised his wand before him.

"Expecto Patronum." Draco said forcefully. His eyes widened as out of the smoke a large dragon formed attacking the Dementors. A smoky fire came forth from its jaws chasing the Dementors away. The dragon turned to stare at Draco before letting out a roar and headed down towards the group of Death Eaters and the Dementors above them. Draco clamoured to his feet to watch the dragon attack the Dementors. The Death Eaters had stared up in fear thinking that it was a real dragon coming to attack them.

'_Wow, I've never been able to do a Patronus charm yet. I guess I know why now, the one thing that made me happy was Harry and he wasn't truly in my life until now. Well I guess things are going right.'_ Voldemort growled as he stared up at Draco.

Draco glared back at Voldemort in defiance before suddenly staring straight into the greenest eyes he had ever seen. Draco sighed internally as Harry stared at him from below. He watched Harry raise an eyebrow and he sighed as he opened the telepathic link.

'What do you think you are doing? Didn't I tell you to stay in our quarters? Why don't you ever do as I ask?' Harry thought slowly turning back to stare at the Death Eaters before him along with the massive Patronus dragon. Draco fidgeted a little in his place knowing the ebony haired boy was slightly pissed off with him.

'Harry you know I can't, I tried I really did I even headed that way but I just couldn't. I want to help you even if helping you means staying out of the battle and working from above ground to tell you where Voldemort and Lucius is then so be it. They are the strongest after all and who wouldn't want to know where they are.' Draco responded softly. Harry sighed within Draco's mind.

'Very well but you can only help by telling me positions nothing else and keep yourself safe. I don't want anything happening to you, I love you too much and I don't want to lose you again.' Harry thought.

Draco nodded before standing still watching the sides shift uncomfortably. Suddenly his eyes moved to the center of the Death Eaters as the battle broke out and he locked eyes with a stranger that looked familiar. 'Hello again Dragon, it's been a while. Glad to see you made it back with Phoenix and I. Well of course you're back if Phoenix is back so are you. Yet I have a feeling you don't remember me but you will soon enough Dragon, oh you will soon enough.' The voice was cold, eerie and snake like and the person slithered around in his mind but Draco knew it wasn't Voldemort. He felt cold take hold of his limbs and climbed throughout his body slowlyly. 'I'll leave your mind in tact for now but all links with Phoenix will be broken.' Draco gasped but didn't know if it ever reached his mouth as he felt all ties he had with Harry being severed. His magic clung to them trying to hold on, hoping with all their might to never be separated from their soul mate. He was dimly aware of Harry trying to contact his mind and even more dimly aware that his love was trying to cling to their ties even stronger than himself.

_'No, I will not let him go again. Not now, not ever! I won't let you take him away from me or me away from him. We are one and we will never be parted. Even if you severe all ties with him, there is one that will never be broken. Even if you take over my body and my mind, I will always love him and no one can take that away! Not even you.'_ Draco thought struggling with all his might to get rid of the presence trying to take control.

'You won't know that you ever loved him when I'm through with you. You won't know if you are alive or dead. You won't know if you are white, red, or black. You won't know who you are when I'm through with you.' The voice sneered. Draco struggled harder his magic forming an aura of green and silver around him. The voice chuckled. 'You should give up now. Not even all the power you have acquired over the last few weeks will be enough to get rid of me.' Draco gasped throwing his head back as his body started to shake from the intense power being pushed through him. He felt his body being totally taken over, the links and ties all of them were broken from Harry and just as he was about to cry from the pain he felt his mind going into darkness. '_Harry I'm sorry I should have listened to you. I love you.'_ A tear slowly rolled down his cheek before splashing on the ground.

"**HARRY!**"

**To Be Continued…**

Descendant of Doom


	25. Lost Again Part 2

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

_Lost Again Part Two (Harry's Point Of View)_

Harry turned to his godfathers' and left the room. His feet fell heavily on the cold stones of the dungeon halls and as they headed towards the stairs moving towards the front of the school. He watched as Severus took a sharp turn towards a secret passage to the Slytherin common room to try to control the chaos that would be there with the children of Death Eaters. Harry sighed as he felt the cold air of the castle close in on him as he felt Draco's presence move farther and farther away from him. He stopped at the huge double doors leading outside, he closed his green eyes allowing himself to become completely calm. He knew Draco was moving still somewhere deep within the castle and took a deep breath before he pushed open one of the heavy doors.

Harry could already see quite a number of the older students looking frightfully across from them at the Death Eaters and Dementors. The teachers were quietly talking and strategizing it would seem. The only teachers missing were the heads of the houses and they would be here as soon as they had the students under control and had the prefects in charge of everyone. The doors flew open behind Harry and he turned to see Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Seamus and even Neville come walking out. Fred and George walked behind them triumphantly as if they were the reason the rest were there but Harry knew it was because they fought tooth and nail with McGonagall. Harry shook his head at them before the doors slammed open to show six very pissed off Slytherins all ready to do battle. Harry turned to the other students to realize there was no Slytherins out to protect their school. Pansy stormed up to him. Blaise stood beside Theodore with Vincent and Gregory.

"You better appreciate this Potter! We have just gone up against the Slytherins trying to get some of them to help, we are the only ones willing to face up to the fact we don't want to rule under he-who-mustn't-be-named." Pansy said poking him in the chest repeatedly. Harry shook his head at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Thank you, Pansy." Harry said before turning towards the other four Slytherins. Blaise came up to his other side. Blaise slung his arm around Harry's waist and gave the ebony-haired boy a nod. "Yes and thank you Blaise. Thank you Vince, Greg, Theodore and Adrian." Adrian shook his head.

"Don't thank us, we are just doing it because we can. We choose to do because we don't want to rule under he-who-must-not-be-named. Plus what other Slytherins would come out and fight against their own parents? They think we are all crazy." Adrian replied. Before Adrian led the others to stand with the other students. Harry sighed before going over to Dumbledore. Albus nodded to him before going back to the strategy that Sirius and Remus were slowly coming up with. Harry shook his head. He knew no strategy was going to win this. The doors opened again to admit the four heads of the houses. Severus came over to stand with his mates and Harry for the first time ever truly smiled at the man he used to hate. Severus nodded to him before working on the strategy as well.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Voldemort was looking up at the Astronomy Tower. He turned to see a blond head duck behind the stones. Harry growled angrily in Draco's head before he was forced out. His eyes widened not expecting to be shut out from Draco's mind. He watched in vain as two dementors flew towards the Tower.

Harry went to grab his wand but Severus who had moved beside him put a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head. Suddenly after a few agonizing moments for Harry, a silvery smoke appeared near the Towers floor rising up and out of the smoke a huge dragon appeared breathing smoky fire. Harry smirked. '_Should have known Draco couldn't do anything in a small scale and of course it had to take the shape of a dragon._' Harry thought. The Dementors flew away as they were chased by the smoky dragon. The dragon stopped as if looking down at something before continuing chasing the Dementors causing fear in the Death Eaters eyes.

Harry only glanced at the Death Eaters and turned to stare at Draco. Harry raised an eyebrow and felt Draco slowly open the telepathic link. 'What do you think you are doing? Didn't I tell you to stay in our quarters? Why don't you ever do as I ask?' Harry thought before turning back towards the Death Eaters and the Patronus dragon. He was thoroughly upset with Draco and he knew his counterpart knew it. Harry looked throughout the group of Death Eaters to find Voldemort and a very familiar set of cold grey eyes.

Draco replied softly, 'Harry you know I can't, I tried I really did I even headed that way but I just couldn't. I want to help you even if helping you means staying out of the battle and working from above ground to tell you where Voldemort and Lucius is then so be it. They are the strongest after all and who wouldn't want to know where they are.' Harry sighed within Draco's mind. He knew he couldn't win this battle without Draco and decided immediately he would have to let his lover be there.

'Very well but you can only help by telling me positions nothing else and keep yourself safe. I don't want anything happening to you, I love you too much and I don't want to lose you again.' Harry thought. He was afraid he might lose Draco when he only had just returned to him. The only problem was he didn't know what was going to happen this time, there had been no visions for this battle. '_I hope nothing bad happens to Draco, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he died and I was allowed to survive.' _Harry thought.

Everyone shifted uncomfortably until Voldemort gave the signal to attack. Spells and counter-spells were flying everywhere as everyone engaged in the battle. Harry wove in and out of the Death Eaters quickly heading towards Voldemort while taking down as many as possible. Suddenly he stopped, several feet in front of him stood a ghost from the past. '_It can't be. He couldn't have come back. I had made sure he couldn't come back, it's impossible. Wait a second Tom Riddle…they must be related. After all he used to call himself a man of riddles. Voldemort must have found a way to bring him back.' _Harry thought urgently. The man was snakelike in appearance, his eyes were an acid green staring back at Harry. He wore black robes with silver snake jewellery. Harry gasped as the man became two so that he could watch both Harry and Draco.

'Hello Phoenix. It's been a while. You are a lot younger this time then the last time we met. I believe you were twenty the last time I met you. I bet you have a lot of painful memories from me, don't you? I'm glad to see my great great great grandson gave you the exact same lightning bolt scar on your forehead. I'm very proud of him even though he is a half breed. I still can't believe you cursed my family line to be Muggles for the rest of their existence until every last one of us were dead. Well this time I'm going to make sure there will be no more Potters to deal with. Seeing as if no more Potters are born, no more of your precious Dragon will be born either. Oh speaking of Dragon, he's kind of all tied up right now.' He hissed in his head, he slithered around in his mind trying to get inside. Suddenly Harry grasped at all his ties with Draco trying to strengthen them. Their ties were slowly being severed and Harry felt Draco's magic clinging to them desperately.

'Of course if you two aren't connected at all then there is no way for you two to be born together again. Yes you are strong without each other but together you are unbeatable well that's not entirely true as I am going to kill both of you and you will never return to this plane again.' Riddle said with an eerie laugh.

Harry's magic clung to Draco desperately, fighting the magic that was being used to break them apart. 'Draco, please don't give up. Please fight this. I can't lose you now, I love you so much. Please fight Dragon. Please for me. Can you hear me Draco? Please fight, don't give up.' Harry thought distraughtly. He increased the power of trying to cling to Draco so tightly. '_How could I have forgotten that the best way to get at me is by attacking those I love?_' Harry thought. He listened hopefully to see if Draco was fighting back. Suddenly Draco was struggling and Harry heard him coming through their link.

'_No, I will not let him go again. Not now, not ever! I won't let you take him away from me or me away from him. We are one and we will never be parted. Even if you severe all ties with him, there is one that will never be broken. Even if you take over my body and my mind, I will always love him and no one can take that away! Not even you.'_ Draco thought penetrating Harry's mind. Suddenly the blond was struggling harder to try to hold on to him and rid the presence out of his mind. Harry turned triumphantly at Riddle.

'You've forgotten how strong he is. You won't be able to take him over and I won't allow you to either.' Harry thought to the snakelike man. He raised his wand to cast a spell, Voldemort knocked the wand out of his hand. Harry turned to the man who killed his parents and glared.

"Sorry Potter but I wouldn't want you to ruin our plans now would we?" Voldemort hissed. Harry grabbed his stomach and gasped air. He sunk to his knees as their ties became thin threads. He grasped at them frantically hoping that he could keep them together alone as he felt Draco in the distance being taken over. Then all ties were severed and in the distance he heard Draco's voice in his head say, _'Harry I'm sorry I should have listened to you. I love you.'_ A tear rolled down Harry's cheek as his world slowly spun and spun.

"**HARRY!**" Draco screamed from the Tower. Harry turned his head towards the tower with growing dread. They were going to have them battle it out to the death. His world continued to spin and he knew he was getting lost in his memories. He was dimly aware that he was on the ground staring up at the men that had just taken away his love. His whole world had been shattered. He had lost the one thing that was more precious to him then anything else in the world.

"**DRACO!**" Harry screamed out as tears rolled down his cheeks faster and faster. Dumbledore suddenly stood over him. Sirius scooped him up into his arms.

"You have won this time Voldemort. Take what you came for and leave." Dumbledore said.

"No! I won't fucking let you have Draco! I won't fucking allow you to take him! No! Fuck Sirius let me go!" Harry said trying to get out of Sirius' arms. 'I love you, Draco. I'm sorry I failed you.' Harry thought before his world started to fade away and he slowly stopped struggling. 'I have failed you my love. I'm so sorry. I love you.'

**To Be Continued…**

Descendant of Doom


	26. Lost In Dreams Of You

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

_Lost In Dreams of You_

Harry remembered coming in and out of consciousness several times while in the hospital wing. When he suddenly was encircled by Draco, he realized he had been placed back in the blond's bed. It wasn't that comfortable and cushy like his own bed but the feeling of being close to the blond finally let him get a good sleep.

Harry sighed and sat up stretching still having a feeling of overwhelming dread in the pit of his stomach. He looked around to Remus and Sirius sitting in the front of the fireplace. He refused to make a sound as he laid back down and stared at his canopy remembering everything to do with Draco. His mind swirled around the blond Slytherin. He thought back to the last year at the ball and Draco.

_Harry looked across the hall to see a platinum blond haired boy drift across the floor with a beautiful girl in his arms. He sighed internally as he remembered the first time he had danced with the handsome Slytherin. The girl didn't know how to move with Draco properly, she was completely out of sync with him. They had been so fluid and perfect for one another. Harry shook his head clearing away the thoughts of ever being with his beloved Dragon in this life._

Harry shook off the thought of how their bodies moved so well together. He grabbed a pillow beside him wrapping his arms around it, inhaling the smell of Draco. The thought of watching Draco sleep entered his mind slowly.

_Draco had fallen asleep in Harry's arms the night after he had told the blond about their first life. Harry watched Draco's breath even out and the moonlight stream into the room falling upon beautiful pale white skin. Platinum blond hair fell into Draco's closed eyes. Harry slowly pushed away the hair tucking it behind an ear. He smiled softly at the blond love of his life. He knew when morning came the slightly soften Malfoy mask would be placed back on and all the troubles that had left him in sleep would be back to haunt him. Harry shook his head mentally knowing how much Draco had haunted him over the years in his dreams._

Harry turned half burying his face into the pillow imaging it was Draco's soft hair he was inhaling not a soft pillow. He thought he could almost feel the warmth of soft pale skin against his own skin. This caused him to continue to think about Draco and their first night together ever.

_Harry gasped as a tongue swirled around his already hardening nipple. His fingers dung gently into the pale of flesh of his lover. He groaned as his platinum blond lover pushed into him careful not to hurt him. Harry let out the softest whimper before he felt he was completely filled. Draco smiled down at him whispering a soft "ready?". Harry nodded slowly and groaned as pleasure overwhelmed his whole being. Draco breathed heavy along with them as they continued to move together. Their bodies became slick with sweat and Harry's erection became trapped between their bodies adding pleasure to Harry. Harry moaned out his lovers name as the two of them came together._

Harry shook his head to rid himself of the perfect night they had together so long ago. A tear slipped down his cheek as the memories became overbearing as he tried and tried to forget the Dragon. He shook his head slowly knowing now what he had thought and said so long ago was true. 'You will haunt me until the day I die and even afterwards in life after life after life as I dream of you and remember you once more.' Harry thought sadly.

A sob escaped Harry's lips and Sirius was by his side in a second. Harry not seeming to care leapt into his godfather's arms and cried knowing he might never see his beloved Dragon again. Draco's last thoughts ran through his mind over and over again as if stuck on repeat. 'I will get you back, Dragon. No matter what it takes, I will never let go of you. I will always love you.' Harry thought furiously as he continued to cry while Sirius said comforting words to him.

Harry realized he had exhausted himself once more and was drifting off to sleep. His last thought as his eyes closed and his mind slowly drifted off to his blond beauty was 'I love you, Draco and I'm coming soon for you.'

**To Be Continued…**

Descendant of Doom


	27. This Could Be Our Last Chance

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

_This Could Be Our Last Chance_

Draco sat staring straight at Voldemort and Riddle. He had his old patented smirk on his face and a strange dullness to his silver eyes that had never been there before. He could still think but he couldn't control any of his own movements or what he said no matter how hard he pushed back. Riddle was in control to him yet his soul was fairly undamaged from the parting of his love. He could never break their love apart although they would try with the scheme they were coming up with and he knew he had to warn Harry if he could.

Slowly his soul sunk along the one last thread between Harry and himself. Suddenly he found himself at Hogwarts in their apartment. His ethereal being stopped looking down at Harry and sighed. He sat down on the bed patting the dried tear streaks away. His touch seemed to rouse Harry up from his sleep. Sadden emerald green eyes opened to meet heartbroken silver ones. Harry immediately sat up to stare at his love. After a few shocked seconds, he reached out but Draco stopped him.

"I'm not really here; this is a part of me. It's not really me if that makes any sense. I can't stay long Phoenix. They will notice if I'm gone for too long. You can't come to rescue me that's what Riddle and Voldemort want. He's going to get us to fight one another and kill each other so we are out of the way for them to rule the world." Draco said. Harry smiled sadly.

"I know that's what they want and I'm going to have to give it to them. I'm going to bring back up of course to make sure nothing happens too badly. As long as one of us lives all will be well. I will not fight back and you know I won't unless I truly have to. So Draco this is it. This might just be our end." Harry replied softly. Draco turned his head away before turning back slowly with a soft smile.

"Then we better make the best of it." Draco stated with a grin as his ethereal being became solid. Harry reached out and touched his cheek. He didn't care how Draco had done it, he just cared that he was here beside him again.

Draco gave a sexy little smirk before quickly crushing his lips to Harry's in their most passionate kiss ever. Harry gave a sigh and laid back down pulling Draco along with him to be slightly on top of him. Draco pulled away to let Harry breathe but was pulled back down quickly to resume their kiss. Harry's tongue battled Draco's for dominance.

Draco internally smirked as his hand ran down exposed sun kissed skin. His hands tugged gently at dusky pink nipples. Harry moaned into their kiss more at the touch of his love. Draco pulled away to travel small kisses along Harry's neck and down his chest. Harry tugged at the clothes on Draco's body trying to get access to the silky smooth milky white skin underneath. Draco noticing the efforts helped Harry to slowly unbutton his shirt which landed somewhere across the room and Harry made quick work of his belt and the top of his pants. Draco smiled at his love as he shimmed out of his pants and climbed under the covers to press their hot skin together. Harry didn't care about that only material still lay between them as Draco straddled his hips pressing their erections softly together before pulling away to annoy Harry.

Harry pouted at Draco before his lips were consumed in another passionate kiss. Draco's hands lightly played along Harry's boxers. Draco's finger moved up and down from the waist band, creeping down along the erection that was slowly driving Harry crazy. Draco let his finger tease slowly back and forth over the tip annoying Harry as he jerked back in protest at the intenseness of the touch.

Harry looked up pleadingly into Draco's silver eyes. Draco smiled before removing Harry's boxers placing them on the other side of the bed. A groan escaped Harry as his erection was exposed to the cooler air. Draco smirked down at his love and slowly took off his own boxers.

Immediately Harry pulled Draco down to press their erections against each other. Draco smiled as he slowly rotated his hips to rub their erections together. Harry pressed his hips more firmly into Draco's as pleasure shot up his spin. Draco was giving small gasps from the pleasure while Harry moaned. Draco pulled slightly away to move slowly down Harry's body leaving a blazing trail of hot kisses on Harry's chest. Harry threw his head back not watching before he knew it his erection was engulfed in Draco's mouth. He gave an encouraging moan as Draco slowly started bobbing his head up and down going faster and faster while sucking harder. Harry's moans grew louder.

"In. I want you in." Harry moaned. Draco stopped pulling away moving himself back up Harry's body.

"Are you sure?" Draco whispered. Harry nodded. Draco nodded slowly before reaching into his side bed table. He slowly rummaged around until his closed on a tube and he pulled it out. He pushed open the cap and squirted a bit of the liquid onto his fingers. He gasped as one finger slid into him and then another slowly joined the first as they slid in and out trying to make him wet. Harry groaned louder when Draco found his good spot and Draco grinned before pulling his fingers out of Harry and positioning himself between Harry's legs. He slowly moved inward, Harry gave a small whimper but Draco just simple kept going. Suddenly Draco found himself completely sheathed in Harry's tight, hot body. Harry soon gave a nod and he felt Draco give a thrust before speeding up. Harry lost himself in the pleasure as Draco also began to pump Harry's erection. They got lost in their pleasures as they spun higher and higher until they climaxed. Harry came spilling his seeds all over their stomachs and Draco shot into Harry's warm body. Draco pulled out and clasped beside Harry breathing heavily.

"Love you, Dragon." Harry said quietly. Draco kissed Harry's lips softly.

"Love you too, Phoenix." Draco replied. Harry smiled over at Draco.

Harry then curled up into Draco's arms. Draco watched as Harry's breath evened out and slowed as he fell peacefully asleep. He kissed the top of Harry's head and gave a sad smile as he carefully slipped out of his lover's embrace. Draco quietly collected his clothes and dressed. Draco looked back at Harry before going over giving him one last kiss on the lips and pulled away looking down sadly.

"See you around, Phoenix. Perhaps we will get a happy ending this time. If not, I will see you in the next life and I promise you I will remember you. There is one thing I can promise you for sure though and that is I will always love you despite everything that will happen to us. Love you, Phoenix and goodbye." Draco said as he returned to his ethereal being. He looked back one last time at Harry sadly letting one single tear slip down his cheek splashing on the floor. Draco slowly disappeared and returned to his sleeping body at the headquarters of Voldemort and Riddle.

Harry woke up a few minutes later feeling the warmth of another's body gone. He looked around and saw the small teardrop on the floor. Harry smiled softly and laid back down with the smell of Draco surrounding him. He slipped easily back into his dreams of Draco where he was happy.

**To Be Continued…**

Descendant of Doom


	28. The Phoenix Rises Up From The Ground

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

_The Phoenix Rises Up From The Ground_

Harry paced outside the door of Dumbledore's office. His nerves were on edge and none of his friends could help him calm down even though Hermione tried several times. Blaise had even frozen him with a spell only for Harry to simple shake it off and keep pacing. The massive energy emitting from Harry was making everyone's teeth ache and Ron had had a nosebleed once from the pressure. Severus walked out of the office and sighed as he walked up to Harry. He pulled a small vial out of his pocket and handed it to Harry. Harry looked at it then Severus in question.

"It should help you relax at least for long enough for everyone to not have to worry about the energy." Severus replied. Harry sighed before downing the disgusting potion. A moment later the magic in the air disappeared and Harry looked rather calm. Severus then ushered him in before himself and gestured for the rest to follow after him.

Sirius pulled Harry down into a chair. The small room was filled with many different people and Dumbledore sat at his desk surrounded by his loyal teaching staff. Arthur Weasley shook Harry's hand with a sympathetic smile and Molly hugged him tightly before bombarding her own children with hugs and kisses. Albus waved his hand for silence and everyone went still.

"Welcome all and my students to the few who could make it to the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. We have a crisis on our hands as you all know Voldemort has risen and is attacking anywhere possible with the help of his resurrected grandfather Riddle. They have also taken one of my students –"

"He's not just one of the students! He is the Silver Dragon! He was brought to earth each time for him to save it from another evil, another threat. He has his own powers along with that of Salazar Slytherin. He is my other half, he is my soul and you are just sitting here talking about it like Voldemort isn't going to turn him, isn't going to torture him. I won't stand here while the one person who finally loves me for me is being turned against me!" Harry angrily protested. His magic spiked letting everyone in the room feel his raw emotions vibrating from him. Albus waved his hand and the magic dispersed with Harry slumping back into the chair.

"We are not just sitting here talking about what has happened we are planning what to do next and as rightful founder of this Order, I suggest we let the true Phoenix tell us what is going to happen. What is your plan Harry tell us?" Albus said shocking everyone causing them to murmur to their neighbour. Harry stood walking through the room touching some brushing past others causing all to stop talking as he came to stand before Albus. Albus smiled as he saw wisdom far beyond his years in the emerald depths of the 15 year old before him. Harry bowed and Fawkes came down to sit upon Harry's shoulder. Harry turned to those assembled and nodded.

"I would make a big speech before saying what I wish to do but I'm not going to. This is what we are going to do."

Harry smirked as he watched the army mobilize at Hogwarts. Every owl had been sent out to notify all witches and wizards about the attack on Voldemort. Anyone was able to join after taking truth serum which many did not appreciate. Albus sent Sirius and Remus to the ministry sending out all the owls possible to witches and wizards across the country in 3 minute intervals as to make it look like a normal occurrence. Fudge was outraged and locked himself in his office while escaping to Voldemort's side. Sirius sent a notice to Albus telling him of Fudge's loyalties and that they no longer had a Minister of Magic.

Harry stood watching everything and everyone buzz around him talking and preparing for the upcoming battle. Ron was a little behind him with Hermione checking if everything was progressing properly. Albus came up behind them put a hand on each of their shoulder before proceeding to Harry's side. Harry turned to him and nodded before continuing his watching.

"I just received word that Cornelius Fudge was affiliated with Voldemort and has departed the Ministry. We need to appoint a Minister of Magic before we go to war or there will be chaos afterwards as if we fail Voldemort will take over." Albus whispered in Harry's ear. Harry stared at him before sighing. Harry turned looking over everyone before turning to look at Hermione.

"I would choose Hermione but she won't have it. Professor would you be the Minister of Magic?" Harry asked. Albus shook his head with a twinkle in his eye.

"I would but I didn't want the job to begin with. You need to choose carefully who you put in for power may corrupt or crumble quickly. Also who would stay back when all want to be included in this war like all your others?" Albus replied. Harry's head spun towards him looking deep into the blue twinkling eyes.

"You remember every life you've ever had don't you?" Harry asked.

"Of course I do. Only those untrained cannot see what has happened before to them. Those whose lives follow a pattern will remember when it comes time." He stated. Harry nodded and looked once again at everyone before turning to Hermione.

"Hermione, can you help me with something?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded before walking over. "I need to choose one person who is strong, who can rule a country and people will listen to. As well as if I fail and Voldemort lives can continue the war against him." Hermione looked surprised before smiling softly.

"Neville fits that description although many would not think that." Hermione said. Harry looked over at Neville practicing spells and getting a few right and others screwing up terribly. Harry watched a few moments and had to agree with Hermione, he was an unlikely candidate but would be perfect as the Minister of Magic. Harry smiled at Hermione before walking towards Neville. Neville stopped and smiled at Harry as he approached.

"Hello Harry." Neville said. Harry nodded.

"Neville, I need to ask you a favour? Will you walk with me?" Harry asked. Neville nodded before walking beside Harry. "When Remus and Sirius went to the Ministry, Fudge escaped and returned to Voldemort's side. I need you to take the role of Minister of Magic meaning you won't be fighting in this war and should I fail, you have to continue the war against Voldemort." Neville looked at him speechless.

"I don't know what to say…I'll do it." Neville said proudly. Harry smiled before resting his hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Neville." Harry replied. Neville shook his head.

"It is I who should be thanking you for choosing me. It is an honour." Neville said.

Later that day Harry watched Neville be escorted from Hogwarts to London where the Ministry officials would look after their new Ministry of Magic. Harry turned surveying everyone assembled. Everyone possible had come. Every Weasley was standing before him proudly for exception of Ron and the twins who stood behind him. Viktor Krum had even showed up with his buddies to fight. Fleur and her sister had shown up as well. So many had shown to fight by his side and risk their lives in the face of such a threat. None had ever in this many numbers had come to his aid before in any other life. Only a select few that believed in his cause before had ever gone with him, mostly family and friends had ever helped. Harry nodded to his superiors in the assembled.

"Thank you every single one of you for coming at such short notice. I know some of you don't realize the gravity of what is happening so if any of you don't want to risk your life to rid this world of Voldemort go home to your family, kiss your children and wait for the outcome of the war or you can stay, fight as hard as you can and come home victorious." Harry said waiting for a sign from those assembled.

"I'm with you!" A voice called out from among the crowd. The crowd parted and running up the steps of front of the school to stand in front of Harry was Blaise. He gave a brilliant smile to Harry, his Slytherin robes flapping in the strong wind that blew across the area.

"HEY! Don't forget about us!" Pansy yelled coming up with Adrian, Theodore, Vince, and Greg. They all came to stand beside Blaise "No one takes one of our own and gets away with it. We may be Slytherins and we may not be well trusted but we don't like to be controlled either."

"Also we can be friends with Gryffindors." Adrian said putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled at him feeling his magic bubble underneath the surface ready to fight. Pansy turned to those assembled.

"So I'm guessing the rest of you are going home?" Pansy asked all innocently.

"You are crazy, little girl; of course we are going to fight." Viktor replied. Harry grinned.

"Good then we leave at 0400 hours. Be ready." Harry said before watching as everyone was ushered into the school to sleep for the night. Harry stood as the top of the steps with the last person coming in, as the doors closed behind him. He put his hand out before him and the shimmering red light shot out swirling everywhere to encompass the school and the surrounding grounds. The solid invisible force field would keep any unwanted visitors.

Harry climbed the stairs and hallways in the castle moving past people who would then stop to talk to him or get a comforting word. He sighed as he finally entered his quarters. No sound came from any of the rooms except for the snake on the wall. He slowly made his way towards the bedroom and sat at the chair before the fire. He waved his hand and the fire leapt to life. Harry sighed as paper and a quill came flying towards him. He sat down and wrote slowly:

_To Whoever Finds This,_

_Tomorrow may be the last day of my life and the world will either be brought to the light or be plunged into darkness unlike anything anyone has ever seen. I will most likely not live out the day and I have the feeling that this life will be like the last. If I don't make it I just want them to know I loved him all along. The one who has stolen my heart life after life I've had with him yet we could just never seem to work it out that we could be together in the end. He was my dragon and the world's Silver Dragon who fight to save the world from destruction. If we fail this time we will not be born again into this world and we will never have another chance to be together. If I should die and it is Draco to whom finds this letter I want him to know one thing only: I love you more than words could describe, I would give you the world if only you would be mine forever and if I should not return I have loved you before we ever met and I have loved you all along. I will love you forever and always._

_Signed,_

_Harry Potter_

Morning came fairly early, the whole castle was buzzing as they ate breakfast rather early for most. Harry wove in and out of his army stopping to talk to those awake enough to ask for some advice or mumble a good morning. Ron sat with his face over the bowl of porridge staring at it with a look of disgust. He grumbled before giving it to Dean who gladly ate it.

"At least they could have fed me a real meal before I might die." Ron mumbled. Harry shook his head at Ron before turning to Hermione whose nose was in a book with her bowl of porridge before her.

"Hermione how can you be reading at a time like this, we are going to war in a few minutes?" Harry asked quietly. Hermione looked up over the top of the book at him with sad eyes and gave a weak smile.

"Who knows what is going to happen today, I just wanted to make sure I have a few extra spells under my belt, that's all." Hermione said before putting the book back in front of her. Ron leaned over to Harry.

"She didn't sleep last night and I spent half of the night trying to convince her to go to bed." Ron replied.

Harry shook his head before leaving the table weaving in and out of tables and people to reach Albus at the front of the room. Albus nodded at Harry and Harry nodded back solemnly. Harry turned to those assembled one last time and looked around sadly.

"It is time." Harry said.

Voldemort sat in his throne room with his loyal Death Eaters. He swooped across them maliciously. He stopped as he stood in front of the small figure of his most precious Death Eater. Voldemort smirked down at the bowed figure.

"Welcome Draco Malfoy to where you finally belong." Voldemort hissed. Draco looked up at him with blank dull grey eyes.

"Of course Master." Draco said lowering his eyes. Draco wrestled for control of his mind from Riddle who stood behind him. Riddle leaned down beside him to put his mouth near Draco's ear.

"Your pretty boy is coming to attack us but we are ready and you are going to kill him ever so slowly." Riddle whispered. Draco's mind wrestled more violently. '_I will not kill Harry. I will not! You can't make me do it!'_

Suddenly the mansion shook by a powerful magic spell. Voldemort whirled around to turn to his other Death Eaters waving a hand they all left his presence to start their own attack.

Harry looked up at Albus impressed by the powerful spell. Albus didn't even flinch as the Death Eaters popped up one by one to form an army as large as their own. Harry searched the army with his eyes and magic looking for a trace of three people yet only found one that was of interest but not one he was looking for.

"Be careful Harry. I want you returning from this one alive." Albus said. Harry nodded as his emerald green eyes filled with his inner fire. He left it bubble and build inside him showing no outward sign except for a build in pressure in the air. Albus made a signal to the army behind him and they charged the Death Eaters. Harry smirked as spells flew violently. He appeared suddenly behind one of the masked figures and gave his best cold Malfoy sneer.

"You, sir, will die for what you did to him." Harry whispered into Lucius ear. Lucius spun shooting a spell at him; Harry stopped it with his hand and threw it back. Lucius caught unprepared by the change of events stopped in his tracks, falling down as he withered in pain from his own attack. Harry circled him slowly. "I hope you burn in hell for what you did to Draco." Harry lifted the spell quickly before forming a ball of magic which he dropped on top of Lucius stomach. "I wouldn't move if I were you one small movement will set it off. Goodbye." Harry walked away slowly.

A cold steely laugh rose up from amidst all the shouts of the spells being fired. Harry turned staring into the eyes of Riddle all dressed in black with a figure beside him, that would haunt him for all his life if he survived. Platinum blond hair shone in the moonlight and his once liquid silver eyes had become hard grey steel. Harry stared at him knowing that it wasn't Draco in control. Riddle grinned.

"Welcome Harry Potter, this time I will not die and you will die by the hands of your own lover. Go Draco, kill him!" Riddle ordered. Draco nodded and stepped out in front of the Riddle.

"This is our last dance Phoenix." Draco said. Harry sighed and nodded.

"That it is Dragon that it is." Harry said letting his magic ripple around him in his red and gold aura. Draco's appeared but not in its shimmering form it once was, it was dark and dull. Harry raised an eyebrow. '_He's weaker when he's evil. Guess I'll have to use it to my advantage.'_ Harry thought sadly.

"Now we fight." Draco said. Harry nodded and they bowed to each other and prepared for an attack.

**To Be Continued…**

Descendant of Doom


	29. Back To Where We Belong

Note: The evil Draco will be using Malfoy and Draco is Draco.

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

_Back To Where We Belong_

Neither boy moved a muscle waiting for the other to attack first. Harry looked into the eyes of the one person he ever loved more than anything else in the world; he watched as a flash of silver entered the dull grey eyes. Harry smiled internally knowing that his Dragon was still in there somewhere. His aura spiked moving from rippling waves to strong vibrant flames dancing all around him. Those nearby stopped to stare at the awesome power of the boy-who-lived allowing many people to be disarmed. Harry's emerald eyes went steely and cold as he focused on the blond before him. Malfoy gave his patent smirk before letting the dark waves that flowed off of him to snap in to gather around him.

"What's wrong, Potter can't fight this body of mine?" Malfoy sneered. Harry returned the smirk he had learned from the blond. He suddenly focused on his magic and a large screech came from within the ball he gathered. From the flames of magic a fiery magic born gold phoenix appeared and flew off into the sky. The phoenix was completely made of gold fire and circled above the battle searching for its intended targets.

Harry smiled at the phoenix before returning his eyes to the blond. Malfoy furious at the creation unleashed a ball of magic. Harry dodged the incoming spell jumping to the side before seeing out of the corner of his eye that the phoenix had started to attack Riddle who stood behind Malfoy. Malfoy glared before firing another one at Harry, Harry grabbed the ball bounced it up and down in his hand before throwing it back to Malfoy. Malfoy gasped as it hit his torso and he went flying across the battlefield a ways to land against the ground. Harry screamed internally as he felt the fine line still between him sear with pain.

Riddle screamed out spells at the phoenix attacking him from the sky, Harry regaining control of his body from the pain sent a powerful spell towards Riddle. Riddle turned at the right second to only let half of the spell hit him. Riddle wheezed as he went down on one knee and glared sideways at Harry.

Draco woke to find himself on the ground, his body hurt around his torso. He sat up to look around to find himself in a middle of a battle ground. A little away from him was a giant phoenix flying around one person attacking him. His eyes snapped realizing it was Riddle. 'He controlled me, no one controls me.' Draco thought venomously. Then he stood up but noticed out of the corner of his eye Harry firing another spell at Riddle. Riddle was distracted enough that he couldn't control Draco. Draco smirked as he let his magic fill every corner of his being. His aura fell off of him in waves of brilliant dark green and shimmering silver. It rippled and shone brightly as he focused; it started to spin around him creating a magical tornado. He smirked as he walked forward towards Riddle.

Harry turned when he saw a shimmering silver off where he had thrown Malfoy, he realized that Riddle had lost control of Draco and continued to fire for the man not to notice Draco attacking from the other side of him. Harry unleashed a spell to distract Riddle but he shook it off. The phoenix dived in to attack Riddle but he constructed a force field at just the right moment. The phoenix pecked at the force field and flew back throwing fire at it.

Draco concentrated on his hands letting silvery smoke collect and a roar joined the screech up in the sky. Out of the smoke rose a pure silver Hungarian Horntail dragon which appeared flying up to join the gold phoenix. Riddle whipped around to glare at Draco who smirked in return. Riddle yelled in outrage charging at Draco in fury. The dragon whipped in front of him blocking Riddle's path to Draco. Draco walked around the dragon to come to stand in front of Harry.

They stood there lost in each other's eyes neither wanting to break the silence that had eloped them. Their aura's touched causing a loud thunderous crack to shake the battle field and the two auras's continued to try to find a way to be together but seemingly would not join. Draco lowered his eyes to the ground trying to force the tears back for now he knew they could never be one again. Harry reached out to touch Draco moving through his aura to the next easily. Harry stepped through pulling his aura within Draco's and lifted Draco's chin with a finger to stare into the liquid silver eyes he could drown himself in. Harry smiled softly at Draco who returned it slowly.

"Why don't we show Riddle what we are made of? Show them nothing can come between us." Harry said quietly. Draco looked away to stare at the phoenix and dragon attacking Riddle circling him and allowing them time to plan an attack.

"We can't show them nothing can come between us because we are no longer one, we are no longer connected." Draco whispered so quietly that Harry almost missed what he said. Harry shook his head wrapping his arms tightly around Draco. Harry smiled breathing in the scent of Draco.

"Do you trust me with every fibre of your being no matter what?" Harry suddenly asked moving back to look into Draco's eyes. Draco smiled.

"I trust you with every fibre of my being no matter what happens to me or you, no matter the odds, no matter if I can't remember you in one life to the next. I trust you with my heart and soul for now and always." Draco replied strongly. Harry smirked.

"That's all I needed to know." Harry stated. Draco stared straight into Harry's emerald green eyes confused. He raised an eyebrow in question before Harry pulled him closer to whisper in his ear.

"How much do you love me?" Harry asked. Draco gave a chuckle.

"More than the world will ever realize, with all my heart, soul and body, I would do anything for you. It hurts when you are gone away and when your near you can't be close enough to me because I love you so much. I can't even tell you how much I love you because I can't put it in to words how much I love you. How much do you love me?" Draco asked in turn. Harry smirked.

"The world would have to fade away to nothing for me to not be beside you and a hundred thousand men couldn't keep me from your side. Nothing could keep me from loving you not even the world itself and if I should die tonight I would love you even more in death. I will love you now until every dying day I will ever have and on into all of eternity, forever. You're the only one who could stand up to me and still live to see another day and you're the only one I could love so fiercely. If I could put in words how much I love you it wouldn't do it justice." Harry replied softly.

Draco smiled brightly before pressing his lips hungrily against Harry's. The world vanished around them as they sunk into the kiss; their aura's met and merged swirling around each other to create the brightest light in the dark morning. The two boys melted into each other becoming closer than they were ever before. Where one started and the other ended was blurred as their bonds connected into the strongest substance ever to exist. Draco pulled away slowly to shine with a bright green and silver that danced in perfect unison with the red and gold that surrounded Harry.

"Ready to prove to Riddle nothing can tear us apart?" Harry asked. Draco rolled his eyes. '_Nothing else would give me more pleasure then to rid us of his presence.'_ Draco replied in Harry's head. Harry shook his head at the blond before turning towards Riddle who stared at them furiously.

The phoenix and dragon turned to fly above their creators. Draco smirked at Riddle before unleashing a spell from his hands. Riddle quickly tried to stop the spell but it simple tore past the barrier to hit Riddle full force. Riddle went flying to fall into a group of Death Eaters.

A hiss came from behind Harry who turned to glare at Voldemort. '_Can you take care of Riddle by yourself? I have some unfinished business with a snake.' _Harry thought to Draco. Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry. _'If I can't get rid of this asshole you'll be sure to know first.'_ Draco replied. Harry smirked before turning to face off against Voldemort.

"Well we meet again Harry Potter. At least this time will be our last." Voldemort hissed. Harry smirked.

"You wish." Harry replied before forcing magic down around his feet to elevate him off the ground. The dragon came up behind him roaring like the sound of thunder. Harry smirked before unleashing a blast of magic at Voldemort.

Draco watched Riddle stagger to his feet before firing another spell at him. Riddle jumped out of the way before firing a spell back at Draco. Draco glared at the green of the killing curse before holding up a hand and deflecting it. Riddle's eyes widen as it was unleashed back at him. Riddle refused to die again and fired another of the curse at it. The green mixed together before exploding a few feet away from Riddle. The dust began to settle and suddenly Draco saw a bright flash of green before it engulfed him.

**To Be Continued…**

Descendant of Doom


	30. The Final Battle

_Chapter Thirty_

_The Final Battle_

Harry had unleashed a ball of magic at Voldemort causing the snake to fly back into the crowd of Harry's army. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw green light engulf Draco. Harry spun around in horror. His mind screamed out to Draco but his mouth didn't move. Riddle laughed wickedly in the distant corner of his consciousness. He ran toward the settling dust and to Draco. Harry rushed to Draco's side to find the other boy still standing his silver eyes unblinking. Harry felt his knees wobble before crumbling to the ground with pearly tears streaming down his cheeks. Harry closed his eyes crying into his hands.

A hand touched his shoulder making him look into silver eyes. Draco sighed as he crumbled to his own knees in shock that he was still alive. Harry looked twice as shocked as he wrapped his arms tightly around Draco. Before pulling back and smirking at his lover.

"Now I'm not the only one who gets to be looked at for the scar on my forehead." Harry said. Draco's eyes widened in horror and reached into his robe to pull out a mirror. His eyes widened further as he stared at the thin lightning bolt scar on his forehead just hidden behind his bangs. Fire flared up in his eyes and he turned a cold glare towards Riddle.

"No one fucking mars my face! You will fucking die for this!" Draco yelled at Riddle. Harry shook his head before seeing a flash from behind Draco. He quickly pushed him out of the way taking the full force of the cruciatus curse. Harry screamed in pain as he felt the blood in his veins burn and his body turn ice cold. Pain coursed through every inch of his body, Harry stumbled before standing straight throwing off the curse. Voldemort stood shocked before him; Harry lifted his head a little allowing his piercing jade eyes to stare directly at Voldemort. Voldemort stepped back unsure of what to think of the boy. Harry smirked slowly forcing his aura to build outward around him, engulfing a foot on all sides of him. The air around him swirled, sparked and sounded off sonic booms as he rose above the battle. The phoenix screeched flying around him causing flames to ripple and become a part of his aura.

Draco picked himself up off of the ground, grumbling at his lover before dusting himself off. Riddle laughed heartily at him before gasping as a small ball of pure magic skimmed his cheek. Draco gave his patent Malfoy smirk before shuddering at the sonic boom of his lover's aura. Riddle grinned before throwing the cruciatus curse at Draco. Draco ducked to the side allowing the curse to bounce off of Harry's aura and send it at a group of Death Eaters to the side of them. Draco launched a ball of magic at Riddle; the silver dragon sped along behind it to crash full force into Riddle. Riddle screamed in pain before the magic dispersed and smoke rose slowly from his crumbled body. He moved to stand glaring up at Draco through one eye. The dragon came wrapping itself around Draco's body. Riddle glared at the blond and Draco just smirked back allowing his own aura to engulf him. He built his energy in between his two hands allowing a silver ball of magic swirl and grow in his hands forcing all of his magic into his last attack. Riddle's eyes widened watching the amount of magic being forced into the ball. He started firing rapid spells to throw off his concentration; the dragon's tail deflected each one with a flick sending them off into the distance.

Draco gave his Malfoy smirk before sending the magic flying with the dragon following behind it again. Riddle was hit directly and dust built up. Draco covered his face at the explosion of dust and watched as the dust to settle to only find a crater where Riddle had once stood. He collapsed in exhaustion at finally getting rid of Riddle.

Harry smiled before allowing the phoenix to take flight towards Voldemort. Voldemort threw spell after spell trying to stop the magical bird from ascending. Before it hit, he threw up at barrier. The phoenix kept bashing at it with its beak and clawing it trying to get it. Harry threw a dispersal spell at the barrier causing it to break and the phoenix picked up Voldemort. He yelled at his minions to get him down but they were too preoccupied with the army. The flames started engulfing his body and he screamed out in parseltongue and threw a few more spells at the phoenix before his body went up in flames. Harry waved his hand and the phoenix dropped Voldemort in front of him. Harry leaned down at the still alive but extremely burnt man.

"Don't ever come back. Not now, not ever. I never want to see your face again. Goodbye Tom Riddle." He said quietly to Voldemort before allowing pure magic to explode in his face. Voldemort fell backwards and didn't get up again.

Harry looked around and smiled seeing Draco sitting down on the ground catching his breath. Harry ran up to him and wrapped him in a hug. Draco smiled at his lover and hugged back just as fiercely as his lover.

"It's finally over. We both made it through this time. We are both alive." Harry said. Draco leaned over and gave Harry a passionate kiss. Harry pulled away with a smile.

The Death Eaters gave up once they realized both their leaders had fallen. Lucius Malfoy's body was found with a hole in his chest, dead. Draco was surprised when he had found out it was Harry that had killed his father in revenge for him, that had earned Harry another kiss. The Death Eaters were taken into custody and sent to Azkaban. Sirius' name was cleared of all charges when Pettigrew was presented. Fudge was also sent to Azkaban for betraying his own people. The whole wizard community had celebrated for days at the victory.

Harry and Draco hadn't left each other's side since the final battle. They surrounded themselves in the celebration with their friends and family. Finally able to sneak away, Harry dragged Draco back to their room in Hogwarts.

Draco looked confused as Harry paced back and forth in front of the fire. Harry had stopped Draco from speaking more than once before sitting down beside him.

"Sirius has offered me to go stay at Grimmauld's Place with him over the summer. He is allowing Aunt Petunia to come also." Harry said. Draco's silver eyes saddened suddenly realizing they wouldn't see each other all summer. "And what I was wondering was if you wanted to come stay with me?" Draco raised his eyes at him in shock before wrapping his arms around Harry happily.

"Of course silly, I wouldn't want to be a moment from your side." He said but suddenly sat back confused. "What about my mother?"

"Sirius already asked her. He needs Petunia and Narcissa to help clean up the place. I hear it's still a mess since I was there in the summer. Plus Remus and Severus are coming as well. We can also go visit everyone if you don't mind." Harry said.

"Mind, I would love to." Draco replied giving Harry a fiery kiss.

"So I guess we'll finally get our happy ending?" Harry asked. Draco smiled.

"Of course until the next threat comes along and the next and the next." Draco replied. Harry laughed before pinning him down tickling his lover's sides.

"Well until then, at least I finally get to have you." Harry stated. Draco laughed as Harry mercilessly tickled his sides.

"Of course you have me, my Phoenix." Draco said. Harry stopped looking down at Draco with love.

"I love you, Dragon." Harry said. Draco smiled softly up at Harry.

"I love you too, Phoenix. Never forget it." Draco said leaning in to give Harry another kiss sealing their fate; that they would always be together no matter what. That no matter what happens to them in the future; they will always have each other because their love would last forever and that they would always triumph over any evil that wanted to destroy their love. Their destiny would last throughout time along with their story as the Golden Phoenix and the Silver Dragon.

**The End**

I hope you all enjoyed this story and I thank you for reviewing. I have other Harry Potter fanfics but have yet to finish them but they are there for you to read. I am also thinking of making a sequel to this but I'm not sure yet. It was a thought that never fully developed. Anyway please drop a review and thank you once again.


End file.
